


Ladrona de corazones

by NeaPoulain



Series: Hestia, Vaisey y Harper [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crime Fighting, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeaPoulain/pseuds/NeaPoulain
Summary: Nueva York, 2012. Hay cadáveres por todo el país a los que les han robado el corazón. ¿Por qué y para qué los quieren? Suerte que, según Harper, hay un detective escocés malhumorado para salvar el día.





	1. Los cadáveres también mienten

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Los cadáveres también mienten**

_"Viene la muerte echando rasero,_

_se lleva al joven, también al viejo,_

_la muerte viene echando parejo,_

_no se le escapa ni un pasajero."_

_Lila Downs, Viene la muerte echando rasero_

* * *

Brooklyn, New York. 3 de Septiembre de 2012

Llamó a la puerta. Nadie atendió, así que volvió a llamar, más fuerte la segunda vez. ¿Acaso no habrían oído? Tampoco hubo respuesta y, de hecho, le pareció oír un estruendo dentro. Frunció el ceño y volvió a llamar dos veces más. Finalmente, alguien abrió la puerta del piso y se asomó un rostro con cabello castaño medio parado y los ojos muy abiertos. En lo primero en que se fijó Kane es que era azules y después, en que el hombre tenía manchas de algo que parecía hollín en toda la cara y en las manos.

―¿No viste el letrero? ―Sacó una mano para señalar una hoja de papel amarillo que había colgado. Lo primero que Kane notó era que tenía acento escocés, lo que amplificaba el tono de molestia.

«NO TOCAR A MENOS DE QUE HAYAN ANUNCIADO EL FIN DEL MUNDO». Todo en mayúsculas y con un plumón rojo. La caligrafía era fea y desordenada, pero se entendía. Kane levantó el papel que él mismo llevaba en la mano, enseñándoselo al hombre.

―Usted me dijo que viniera.

«Al menos eso creo», pensó.

―No, no puede ser ―rebatió el hombre―. Nunca invito a nadie aquí.

―Vine por el anuncio. ¿Fitzwilliam Harper? ―preguntó y el hombre asintió―. Le escribí, ¿recuerda?

―¿Sinceramente?, no tengo ni idea de qué me estás hablando, chico ―le contestó el hombre―. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Quince?

―Veintitrés ―respondió Kane―. Mire. Vine por el anuncio. Escribí para saber qué día.

Prácticamente le estampó el anunció en la cara. Al principio, Kane había creído que era un chiste. «Piso para compartir en Brooklyn. Precio excelente. Pregunte por Fitzwilliam P. Harper».

―Yo no puse ese anuncio ―remarcó el hombre―. No te pude haber dicho que vinieras.

Kane frunció el ceño. Allí había algo extraño. Si ese sujeto era Fitzwilliam Harper, sonaba muy diferente en la vida real que en las cartas. Sacó el trozo de pergamino mal cortado que había recibido como respuesta diciéndole que viniera ese día y se lo pasó.

―Allí ―dijo―. Usted me dijo que viniera.

El hombre repasó a carta con la mirada.

―«Puedes venir el 3 de _setiembre_ …» ¿Quién escribe «setiembre», por Merlín? Yo no, eso seguro ―siguió leyendo―. «Necesito un compañero de piso porque no tengo mucho dinero y Alexis dice que necesito urgentemente…» ¡Maldita! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ella lo arregló! ―exclamó Harper―. Vaya, imita muy bien mi firma…

―Bueno, ¿puedo pasar o no? ―preguntó Kane, sin entender absolutamente nada―. Necesito encontrar dónde dormir esta noche.

―No, yo no estoy alquilando un cuarto.

―El anuncio era suyo.

―No.

―¡Usted me dijo que viniera! ―reclamó Kane.

―Definitivamente no. No fui yo. Lo siento. Fue Alexis.

―Oiga, no puedo volverme a Texas ―se quejó―. Tengo que ir a trabajar mañana a primera hora. Me mudé porque no quiero aparecerme todos los días aquí, ni llegar por una chimenea, ni…

―¿Vienes de Texas? ―interrumpió Harper.

―Sí, eso acabo de decir…

―¿Allí vive gente? ―volvió a preguntar Harper.

―Claro. ―Kane frunció el ceño―. ¿Qué pensaba que había? ¿Pasto?

―Probablemente ―respondió Harper―. Entonces eres de Texas y no tienes donde dormir esta noche.

―Sí, de El Paso, Texas, específicamente y no, no tengo donde quedarme. ―Kane estaba empezando a irritarse porque ya le había dicho todo eso en una carta que al parecer él no había leído y tampoco había respondido―. Mire, no tengo dinero para un hotel, ni amigos.

―¿Quién no tiene amigos en Nueva York?

―Yo. ―Totalmente cierto. No conocía a nadie en Nueva York porque nadie se mudaba de Texas a Nueva York sin dinero. La mayoría intentaban huir de Texas y acababan, cuando mucho, en Florida y nada cerca de Miami―. No conozco a nadie.

―Entonces, no donde dormir, no amigos ―Fitzwilliam Harper le dirigió una mirada de pies a cabeza―, unos ridículos lentes de pasta, una pluma atrás de la oreja… ¿eso se sigue usando? ¡Oh, mira, tienes una cámara! ―señaló parte del equipaje que había dejado en el suelo―. ¿Periodista?

―Sí. Vengo para trabajar con The Magic Times ―contó Kane.

―No me importa ―cortó. Sí que era escocés, se dijo Kane. Al menos, había abierto la puerta―. Pasa. Alexis me cortaría los huevos en pedazos si sabe que deje afuera al compañero de piso que me consiguió.

―Gracias ―dijo Kane, tomando todos los paquetes que llevaba a cuestas―. Muchas, muchas gracias…

―Sólo unas noches ―advirtió Fitzwilliam―. Después buscas otro lugar donde quedarte. No puedo tener inquilinos aquí. Son molestos.

Suspiró. Si no hubiera necesitado desesperadamente un lugar donde dormir, ya hubiera salido corriendo. Le molestaba sentirse un intruso en la casa de un extraño, por más anuncio y carta que hubiera. Harper ni siquiera se molestaba en disimular o intentar ser amable; a esas alturas era claro que no había puesto el anuncio ni era la persona que se había comunicado con él.

―No importa ―respondió, metiendo todas sus cosas.

Estaba en un apartamento con los que solían salir en las series de televisión que veía su hermana, sólo que increíblemente más sucio. Aún salía humo de lo que parecía ser la cocina. Kane sólo alzó la ceja al notar el desastre, pero no dijo nada, pues él era el intruso allí.

―Cocina. ―Harper señaló el humo―. Sala. ―Señaló el fondo―. Pasillo y habitaciones. ―Señalo al lado apuesto a la cocina―. Puedes dormir en la de la puerta verde. El baño es la blanca. Listo.

―¿Sólo eso? ―preguntó Kane.

―¿Querías algo más? ¿Un _tour_? ―Harper alzó una ceja en un intento de mueca irónica muy mal logrado―. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. No tengo tiempo para cuidar bebés.

―Tengo veintitrés ―se quejó Kane, pero Harper ya no le estaba poniendo atención. Había vuelto a la cocina. Kane suspiró y, cargando sus maletas, las que había arrastrado desde Texas, se dirigió a las habitaciones.

Abrió la que Harper le había dicho que sería la suya y suspiró. Tampoco se salvaba del desastre. Había una cama y unos cuantos muebles, todos vacíos ―al menos―, pero arriba del ropero todo estaba lleno de libros viejos, pergaminos deshaciéndose y un par de calderos de peltre que no iba a cocinar una poción nunca más. Además, estaba el polvo, que inundaba cada centímetro de la habitación. Kane se dijo que podía ser peor y se acercó a abrir la ventana.

Parecía que nadie la había abierto en años, pero después de hacer fuerza y usar la varita, la ventana sólo rechinó un poco y se abrió. Kane estaba en un tercer piso de un edificio no muy nuevo, pero tampoco muy viejo. No estaba viviendo en la isla de Manhattan, como era su sueño, pero Brooklyn no estaba nada mal. Sonrió, mirando hacia abajo, viendo los carros pasar y a la gente moverse. No parecía tan aterrador como su madre, que no había salido de El Paso en al menos veinte años, había jurado que sería.

«Estoy en Nueva York», se dijo, «y voy a trabajar en el periódico mágico más prestigioso del país».

Parecía un sueño y todavía no acababa de creérselo. Lo primero, por supuesto, era limpiar.

Dejó las maletas y volvió a salir al pasillo. Se acercó a la cocina y abrió la puerta. Harper seguía metido en una poción, pero al menos el humo empezaba a disiparse.

―¿Tienes una escoba? ―preguntó.

―¿Qué? ―Harper se volteó―. ¿Escoba?

―Sí, escoba.

―¿Para qué quieres una? ¡Usa la varita! ―le dijo. Otra vez ese tono de escocés. Por algo le parecían enojados toda la vida.

―Si hechizo una escoba es más rápido ―puntualizó Kane―. Todo está hecho un desastre.

Harper se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara.

―No hay escoba aquí ―le dijo.

Efectivamente, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Kane volvió a salir de la cocina, suspirando de nuevo; estaba siendo demasiado paciente, pero si tenía suerte no pasaría allí más de una semana. En cuanto saliera a explorar buscaría anuncios de apartamentos en renta o pisos para compartir. No le importaba mudarse a los peores barrios de Nueva York si con eso conseguía quitarse a Harper de encima. La renta tan baja había sido, de hecho, algo demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Toc. Toc.

Llamaron a la puerta. Dos golpes muy sonoros. Kane los ignoró porque no había ni media hora que «vivía» allí. Harper, sin embargo, tampoco atendió y siguió metido en la cocina, haciendo lo que fuera que estaba haciendo.

Toc. Toc.

Kane caminó hasta la sala y vio que había una silla llena de periódicos, varios platos sucios del desayuno de esa mañana… y la cena… y probablemente incluso la comida del día anterior. Frunció la nariz.

Toc. Toc.

Kane alzó la mirada y vio un poster de un músico inglés que desentonaba con todo lo demás.

―¡¿Quieres abrir, por amor a Merlín?! ―Ese era Harper.

Kane alzó las cejas, pensando en mil maneras de decirle que no estaba allí para ser su criado, pero volvió a oír los golpes en la puerta y fue a abrir. Un hombre alto ―probablemente el más alto que había visto en vivo―, de piel oscura, casi sin cabello y con una túnica azul oscuro que llamaba demasiado la atención entre los muggles lo miró.

―No eres Harper ―fue lo único que dijo, con una voz profunda―. ¿Dónde está Harper?

Kane empezaba a preguntarse si en Nueva York no conocían los modales más básicos o sólo se había topado con las dos personas más extrañas del planeta. No dijo nada y se apartó, señalando la cocina. El hombre entró en el apartamento como si nada y se dirigió directo a donde Kane señalaba.

―¡Harper! ―llamó el hombre―. ¡No contestas mis cartas! ¡Y no me importa el fin del mundo!

Fitzwilliam Harper asomó la cabeza.

―¿Te refieres a todo lo que llegó esta mañana por la chimenea? ―preguntó Harper―. La mayoría se quemaron. ¿Qué quieres, Perks? ―preguntó. Su despreocupación era total.

Kane se dijo que él no estaría despreocupado frente a semejante hombre, menos cuando Harper era escuálido y demasiado delgado, aunque un poco alto. Kane era más bajo, había podido comprobar.

―Salem. Alguien atacó ayer a alguien, en Salem ―resumió Perks―. Una alumna de la academia.

―Muerta, supongo.

―¿Cómo…?

―Bueno, ustedes no me buscan hasta que hay alguien muerto ―respondió Harper―. Podrían hacerlo antes y se ahorrarían muchos cadáveres.

―¿Irás, entonces? ―preguntó.

Harper se encogió de hombros.

―Probablemente no sea nada interesante, pero ya estás aquí ―comentó―; negarme sería estúpido.

―Probablemente.

―Y tú eres inmune a mi encanto escocés.

―No te atrevas a intentar asustar a mis hombres otra vez, Harper ―amenazó Perks―. Creemos que la víctima es del Asesino de las Flores. Ya sabes, el muggle de Boston.

Esa vez Harper abrió mucho los ojos. La escena era tan extraña e interesante que Kane en realidad no se movió de allí.

―¡Oh, brillante! ¡Algo interesante para variar! ―exclamó―. Y yo que creí que nunca ibas a conseguir un buen caso. Entonces quiero a Alexis como equipo ―comentó.

―Nosotros somos aurores calificados ―le dijo Perks.

―Ah, eso. Pero Alexis está calificada y no es una auror, lo cual es todavía mejor ―respondió Harper―. Además, si es el asesino de las flores necesitaré una… una… ¡una cámara! ―Revisó toda la habitación hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los de Kane―. ¡Tú! ¡Eres periodista! ¿Quieres ir a Salem y ver un cadáver?

Primero, pensó en decir que no. Porque Harper era un maleducado y no parecía preocuparse en lo absoluto por los demás (y porque, en segundo plano, la idea de ver un cadáver no le emocionaba a casi nadie). Pero después lo pensó mejor y pensó que Salem era toda una institución cuando hablaban de la magia en el país y no iba a tener muchas oportunidades de visitar su vieja academia.

―Ahora vuelvo. ―Se dirigió a la habitación y todavía alcanzó a oír.

―¡No meterás a un periodista en mi escena del crimen!

―¡Necesito a alguien que tome fotos!

―¡No publicará nada!

Kane tomó su cámara y volvió.

―No publicarás nada sobre esto, ¿cierto? ―le preguntó Harper―. Perks no confía en los periodistas.

Kane evaluó sus opciones. Era una excelente oportunidad, pero no quería llegar a The Magical Post con una nota como esa. Nunca le había gustado la sección de las muertes y las malas noticias, él estaba allí para hacer reportajes de lugares turísticos, cosas curiosidad y todo eso.

―No ―aseguró.

―Perfecto, entonces, vámonos. Mientras antes lleguemos, antes te voy a resolver un crimen, ¿puedes ir por Alexis? ―le dijo Harper a Perks y después se volvió a Kane―. ¿Sabes dónde aparecerte?

Kane negó con la cabeza. Harper emitió un gruñido y lo aferró del brazo para desaparecerse con él.

* * *

Salem, Massachusetts

―Ah, la gran Academia de Salem, de donde salen los mejores magos del país, según sus profesores… ―fue lo primero que dijo Harper en cuanto aparecieron justo enfrente de un enorme edificio colonial. Se volvió hacia Kane―. ¿Estudiaste aquí?

―No, demasiado caro y lejos de casa ―contó él.

Además, había gente que decía que a la Academia de Salem sólo iban los majos pijos más tradicionales. La madre de Kane, que le había enseñado magia mexicana desde que obtuvo su primera varita para ir a la escuela, se había opuesto radicalmente a que su hijo estudiara allí, pero como no pensaba darle clases ella, habían tenido que buscar otra alterativa.

―Ah. ―Harper no pareció mostrar más interés en el tema mientras caminaba hasta el edificio―. En realidad es curioso. Por qué la construyeron aquí, en uno de los lugares más emblemáticos cuando se trata de leyendas de brujas.

Kane asintió.

―Conozco la historia. ―En realidad, quería que Harper se quedara calladito un rato, le daba igual cómo.

Las quemas de brujas siempre habían sido una de las cosas sobre las que los magos no hablaban, al menos en casa de sus padres. Sabía que había algunos historiadores que trataban el tema con ligereza, sin interés, porque la mayoría de las víctimas habían sido muggles que se encontraban en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado y había otros que incluso comentaban como datos de interés el hecho de que hubieran existido magos y brujas que se dejaban quemar por puro placer, pues encontraban a los muggles demasiado ingenuos.

Kane en realidad nunca había reflexionado sobre el asunto, pero recordaba claramente las clases de historia: a los magos no les gustaba hablar de las quemas, no allí, porque les recordaba su enorme prejuicio contra los muggles y la razón por la que se habían visto obligados a esconderse. Sin embargo, también les recordaba la cobardía de sus antepasados, que no se habían atrevido a levantar la voz ni la varita para salvar a los muggles.

La Academia de Salen, construida en los lindes del bosque, era enorme. Sin embargo, los muggles eran incapaces de verla. Para ellos, no había nada allí, era sólo una zona que todos, por alguna razón querían evitar sin cuestionarse. Harper y él atravesaron la verja sin problemas y se dirigieron a la puerta principal del edificio a paso más o menos rápido.

―No estudió aquí ―adivinó Kane, mirando a Harper.

―Oh, deja de hablarme de usted ―espetó Harper, remarcando de nuevo su acento―, no soy ningún viejo venerable o algo así. ―Después de unos segundos, sin embargo, decidió contestar la pregunta que Kane había hecho―: No, no estudié aquí.

―Entonces… ¿dónde estudió?

―¡No me hables de usted! ¿Dónde crees? ―preguntó él y esbozó una sonrisa medio burlona, como si fuera obligación de Kane saber dónde había estudiado y responder―. Hogwarts.

Hogwarts era una leyenda entre las escuelas mágicas de Estados Unidos. En especial, porque, con el vasto territorio del país, las escuelas mágicas que había mucho más pequeñas, la gran mayoría sin estadio de Quidditch ―a excepción de Salem, por supuesto, que era la más «inglesa» de las escuelas― y apenas con un campo para practicar Quodpot. Hogwarts, que según las historias estaba ubicada en un castillo escocés, era toda una leyenda para los magos que habían crecido en Estados Unidos.

―Ah ―respondió Kane. Abrió un poco los ojos, haciendo notar su sorpresa―. ¿Y qué tal? ―preguntó, por educación.

―Infernal ―respondió Harper―, literalmente.

Eso hizo fruncir el ceño a Kane. ¿Acaso Hogwarts era una mala escuela? No tenía ni idea, porque no había oído mucho de ella en años y la última vez que Reino Unido e Irlanda habían estado en las noticias mágicas había sido la guerra hacía quince años, más o menos ―probablemente menos―. Por la edad de Harper…

―¿Estuviste allí durante la guerra? ―preguntó, finalmente, con curiosidad.

―Sí ―respondió Harper―. Toda ella. La post guerra también ―aclaró.

Kane preguntó más. Nunca había conocido a nadie que hubiera vivido una guerra mágica, pero la mayoría coincidían en que era una terrible experiencia. En Estados Unidos habían existido disturbios grandes en los sesentas, pero a él no le había tocado nada de eso. Sólo a sus padres y de pasada, porque los disturbios no habían llegado tan al sur.

Harper llamó a la puerta principal del edificio tres veces con sonoros golpes hasta que alguien atendió. Abrió una mujer, ya grande, rubia y alta.

―Fitzwilliam Harper. ―Kane lo vio extender la mano antes incluso de que la mujer pudiera decir algo―. Perks me mandó. Tengo entendido que hubo un asesinato.

―Sí, sí, tuvimos un… incidente ―respondió la mujer.

―Odio los eufemismos, pero llámele cómo quiera ―le dijo Harper, estrechándole la mano.

―Constance McCabe, soy la subdirectora ―dijo. Después se quedó viendo a Kane, como esperando que dijera algo.

―Él es mi acompañante ―presentó Harper, rápidamente.

―Kane Martínez ―se apresuró a decir él, extendiendo la mano―. Mucho gusto.

Kane notó como la mujer torcía la boca al oír el apellido. Conocía esa reacción. Harper también alzó un poco las cejas, pero con curiosidad, cuando lo dijo y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que él no le había dicho su nombre a Harper. Bueno, para todo había una primera vez.

―La directora quería verlo, señor Harper.

―Eso tendrá que esperar, quiero ver el lugar del asesinato.

―La directora quería ponerlo al tanto, señor Harper ―intentó la mujer de nuevo―, para que tenga claro…

―El lugar del asesinato, por eso vine ―cortó Harper, de una manera que a Kane le pareció muy poco amable―. Si después quiero hablar con alguien, ya le diré. ¿Me indica el camino?

Constance McCabe hizo una mueca desagradable, porque al parecer estaba acostumbrada a que todo el mundo le hiciera caso siempre, pero no objetó nada después del tono de Harper. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, conduciéndolos a través de los pasillos.

Kane encontró la construcción y los acabados demasiado coloniales. Vio a muy pocos alumnos por allí y por allá, con uniformes grises, corbatas negras, y túnicas largas. La mayoría parecían sombríos y distantes.

―¿Sabías que al principio la Academia de Salem sólo aceptaba a los privilegiados para estudiar aquí? ―preguntó Harper, que al parecer odiaba estar callado y no estar diciendo todos aquellos datos dos segundos―. Claro que en su idea de privilegiados, el requisito era tener la piel clara. Y eso se tardó mucho en cambiar. Principios de siglo y los magos de este lugar todavía tenían problemas de raza. Ahora la cosa ha cambiado… o eso aseguran, claro.

―Ah.

Kane no tenía interés. Sabía que la cosa había cambiado, pero para las familias tradicionalistas siempre había sido un problema. La raza nunca había sido motivo para que a él le negaran un trabajo o alguna oportunidad allí a donde había ido, porque los magos siempre encontraban otras razones para discriminar: los de ascendencia más vieja y más pura, que eran los menos, por la sangre, los más tradicionalistas, por practicar alguna magia que no fuera la europea ―inglesa, en particular―, y algunos, sólo algunos, un pequeño sector que casi pasaba desapercibido, tenía problemas con la raza.

Siguieron caminando hasta una zona donde dejaron de ver estudiantes. Kane reconoció a unos cuantos aurores, por las túnicas azul oscuro que llevaban y la insignia que portaban en el pecho. No había muchos para lo que había esperado y casi todos miraban con recelo a Harper.

Constance McCabe señaló una puerta cerrada.

―Allí. No hemos dejado que ninguno de los alumnos entre… ―dijo, pero Harper no le hizo caso, ya caminaba hacia allá.

Al abrir la puerta y dar un paso dentro, sacó un poco la cabeza y miró a Kane.

―¿Vienes ya? ―preguntó. Kane se apresuró y Harper le dirigió una mirada al auror más próximo―. Estamos esperando a alguien más.

El auror no respondió, y Harper cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Kane nunca había visto un cadáver y se había quedado petrificado al ver la escena. Nunca jamás había visto un muerto. Por la naturalidad con la que Harper se movía por la recamara, parecía que no era el primero, ni sería el último que vería

Era una jovencita, con el cabello suelto y pétalos de flores cubriéndole todo el cuerpo. Kane sospechó que estaba desnuda debajo de todos aquellos pétalos de rosa blancos. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión que parecía ser de paz y desentonaba con el resto.

―Así que el asesino de las flores… ―musitó Harper, inclinándose junto al cadáver. Después levantó la vista para mirar a Kane―. ¿Has seguido el caso? ―preguntó.

―N-no…

―Oh, vamos, no me digas que vas a vomitar… ―espetó Harper―. Bueno. Empezó en Boston. Es muggle, ¿sabes? Ha ido subiendo, una víctima cada mes o así. La sexta fue hace poco menos de dos semanas.

―Esta sería la séptima, ¿entonces?

―Sería. Sí. Sería.

Harper no parecía muy convencido, se quedó en cuclillas, mirando el cadáver un momento. Kane no entendía en realidad qué estaba haciendo allí. No tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué lo había llevado en realidad, además de tener una cámara. Se quedó mirando al vacío, intentando camuflarse con la pared y no pensar que había una persona muerta a pocos metros. Ni siquiera se había fijado en la decoración de la habitación hasta que después de unos minutos Harper alzó la mirada y se volvió a fijar en su presencia.

―¡Tú! ¡Tienes una cámara, ¿no?! ―Tenía una manera de hablar a veces que parecía que estaba siempre enojado. Al menos, a Kane le dio esa impresión―. ¿Pues qué esperas?

―¿Quieres fotos? ―preguntó Kane.

―Sí, sí, podría necesitarlas, para comparar…

Kane no preguntó para comparar qué, sino que se limitó a sacar la cámara. No había hecho una carrera corta en periodismo para acabar fotografiando aquellas cosas, pero allí estaba. La muerte le parecía algo íntimo, que no debería ser violado de aquella manera. La mueca de paz de la chica que estaba tendida en el suelo, cubierta de pétalos de rosas blancas, le parecía perturbadora y hermosa a la vez y no sabía si una sola fotografía sería capaz de capturar toda aquella esencia.

―¿Es la primera vez que vez un cadáver? ―preguntó Harper, finalmente.

―Sí ―confesó Kane. No hizo la misma pregunta de vuelta: la respuesta era obvia.

―No le tengas miedo a los muertos ―dijo Harper, finalmente―, para ellos ya acabó todo.

La puerta se abrió. Entró una chica, bajita, con un cabello pelirrojo demasiado rizado que le llegaba a los hombros y muchas pecas. Llevaba lentes grandes, de montura negra, que hacían a sus ojos verse un poco mas grandes.

Harper hizo una mueca al verla ―Kane, a esas alturas, empezaba a suponer que ese era su modo de saludar a las personas o reaccionar―, pero ella hizo caso omiso y se dirigió directamente a Kane.

―Alexis Prince ―extendió la mano. Su acento era de un inglés impecable―. ¿Eres la nueva mascota de Harper?

―¿Pelirroja y pecosa? ¿De verdad? ―Kane oyó la voz de Harper. Alexis rodó los ojos.

―Eh… ―Kane no sabía que responder. Extendió la mano―. Kane Martínez.

―¡El inquilino! Oh, ¿no te trató mal? ―preguntó la mujer, mostrando apenas un amago de sonrisa―. Lo siento, yo escribí las cartas, él no me escucha…

―¡Alexis! ―interrumpió Harper, desde atrás―. ¿Pelirroja?

La mujer se dio la vuelta.

―¿De verdad? ¿Es lo único que puedes decir?

―No te pega.

La mujer sacudió la cabeza y después cerro los ojos, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Inmediatamente, empezó a cambiar. El cabello pelirrojo se convirtió en cabello castaño oscuro que le llegaba apenas a los hombros y era muy lacio, nada que ver con los rizos anteriores. Kane vio desaparecer las pecas y la altura aumentar bastantes centímetros. La cara se volvió más alargada y los lentes sólo desentonaban. Se los quitó rápidamente y a Kane le dio la sensación de que la chica que se había presentado como Alexis Prince no era la misma mujer que lo estaba mirando. Era más guapa, sí, pero en realidad eso importaba poco: la mujer que lo miraba en ese momento tenía un semblante duro y un rostro un poco más amargado.

Aun así, parecía joven, no parecía tener más de veintiocho años.

Alzó una ceja, aparentemente divertida, al ver el rostro de Kane.

―¿Nunca habías visto a un metamorfomago? ―preguntó.

Kane supuso que sus ojos demasiado abiertos eran suficiente respuesta: no, jamás. Los metamorfomagos eran una rareza mágica, prácticamente.

Se quitó la gabardina negra que llevaba, _muggle_ y la dejó a un lado. Vio el cadáver.

―¿El asesino de las flores? ¿Creen que es mago? ―fue lo primero que preguntó―. Porque…

―Así que has seguido el caso ―comentó Harper.

―Me aburría.

―Bueno, los aurores creen que el asesino de las flores es mago, pero eso es básicamente porque todos tienen el cerebro licuado ―espetó―. Por supuesto que no es un mago. Vamos. ¿Es tan difícil darse cuenta? ―No recibió ninguna respuesta. Alexis frunció el ceño, Kane literalmente no sabía de qué hablaba―. ¡Vamos! Todo el mundo miente. Los cadáveres también mienten. ¿Cuál es la mentira aquí?

Alexis frunció el ceño más profundamente. Kane ni siquiera respondió.

―Oh, vamos, no es tan difícil. Por supuesto, el asesino hizo buen trabajo para imitar al asesino de las flores: las flores coinciden; la víctima también, mujer, entre los quince y los veinticinco años ―empezó a enumerar―, cabello castaño, lacio, piel clara. Probablemente tampoco haya signos de abuso, sin embargo…

―Sólo dilo ya, Fitz ―pidió Alexis.

Harper se inclinó ante el cadáver y retiró los pétalos que tenía en el cuello. No lo hizo con excesiva delicadeza, pero tampoco apresurándose.

―¡No hay marcas!

Kane pensó que parecía demasiado feliz para estar hablando de un cadáver. O, mirándolo mejor, no feliz, sólo un poco eufórico.

―¿Lo está imitando, entonces? ―preguntó Kane, cansado de estar allí parado sin hacer nada y sin entender nada.

―Sí ―respondió Harper, bastante seguro de sí mismo―. Un imitador. Son los más difíciles de atrapar, ¿sabías? ―Kane no tuvo idea de si le hablaba a él o a Alexis, pero como la chica ni siquiera hizo un gesto y no parecía incomoda viendo un cadáver, supuso que Harper si le hablaba a él. Kane tuvo la impresión de que su voz parecía un ladrido algunas veces y ni siquiera se molestó en responder. Harper siguió quitando los pétalos sin darle importancia hasta encontrar una cicatriz en el pecho de la chica y frunció el ceño―. Las víctimas originales no tenían ni una sola cicatriz, no las había tocado más que en el cuello… ―Se agachó a un más y le hizo una seña a Kane, instándolo a que fuera―. Tómale una foto a eso.

Alexis, la chica, no dijo nada, pero se acercó un poco. Kane aún no entendía que demonios hacía ella allí, porque, igual que él, no es que hubiera ayudado mucho.

Se acercó, con la cámara en la mano, y le tomó una foto a la cicatriz. Estaba en el pecho, a la altura del corazón y era una cortada transversal hacia la izquierda. Kane intentó no pensar en lo que estaba fotografiando ―literalmente el pecho desnudo de una chica muerta― e intentó hacerlo lo más rápido posible. De algún modo, no se encontraba tan cómodo ante la muerte con un cadáver enfrente.

Siempre había tenido otro concepto de ella, uno en el que su madre llenaba la casa de flores mexicanas, cempasúchitl, ponía altares y veladoras para las almas que llegarían a la casa la madrugada del primero de noviembre. Nunca la muerte había parecido tan solitaria como en ese momento, en esa chica que parecía dormida mientras ellos tres la examinaban.

Respiró hondo, pero Harper lo notó y se le quedó viendo.

―¿Te parece horrible? ―preguntó.

―Un poco ―reconoció―, pero más triste. No puedo dejar de pensar qué murió sola y aterrada. ―Reprimió un escalofrío―. ¿A ti no te parece horrible?

Harper se quedó viendo el cadáver un momento y Kane no supo leer su expresión. Desde el primer momento le había parecido alejado, incluso difícil, con una perpetua cara de mal humor, pero allí, mientras veía a la chica tendida en el suelo, no supo cuál era su expresión.

―He visto cosas peores ―respondió, finalmente. No agregó nada más antes de salir de la habitación y dar un portazo.

Alexis se acercó hasta Kane.

―¿Te agrada? ―preguntó.

―Lo conozco hace menos de tres horas ―respondió Kane― y estoy en una escena del crimen con un cadáver a mis pies, ¿qué te parece?

―Quizá debí de haberte advertido de eso ―dijo ella―, a lo que se dedicaba. Pero la mayoría de la gente no lo encuentra ni siquiera atrayente.

―¿Investigador privado?

―Algo así.

―¿Investigador privado para los aurores? ―volvió a intentar Kane, que estaba intentando encontrarle sentido.

―Tampoco ―respondió Alexis―, sólo le gustan este tipo de casos. Deshacerse de asesinos y eso. ―La joven se acercó hasta la puerta―. ¿Vienes? No creo que quede nada más que hacer por aquí.

Kane se apresuró a seguirla. Cuando salieron al pasillo, un poco más allá, pudo ver a Fitwilliam Harper hablando con el auror Perks. Parecía demasiado cómodo en ese entorno que Kane no acababa de entender. Incluso mostraba algo parecido a una sonrisa al hablar con Perks. Kane desvió la mirada después de un momento y se fijó en Alexis.

―No quiere que viva con él ―le dijo―. Tendré que buscar otra parte ―confesó.

Alexis, en vez de mostrar el semblante preocupado que Kane creyó que mostraría, sonrió.

―Te trajo aquí, le caes mejor de lo que quiere hacerte creer ―le respondió―. Y si después de la semana que viene aun quiere echarte, yo lo convenzo. Siempre que quieras quedarte, claro…

Kane se encogió de hombros.

―Necesito un lugar dónde dormir ―respondió después de unos segundos.

Siempre y cuando, claro, no hubiera más asesinatos involucrados. O eso esperaba. Pero algo se le había quedado grabado en el cerebro: ¿por qué esa naturalidad ante la tragedia de Harper?


	2. Para todo mal, mezcal

**Capítulo 2: Para todo mal, mezcal**

_"Cantaba llorón, tanto mezcal_

_tanto llorar, tanto tomar."_

_Lila Downs, Mezcalito_

* * *

Manhattan, Nueva York. 7 de Septiembre de 2012

Se quedó mirando la hoja en blanco que tenía enfrente. Dos horas y no había conseguido nada. Había ido a buscar agua más de tres veces, y a visitar al chico de al lado más de tres veces. Se llevaba bien con él, aunque lo único que tenían en común era el español con acento que hablaban y el color achocolatado de la piel, por lo demás, Lalo era neoyorkino de toda la vida. Había crecido en esa caótica ciudad y la entendía mucho mejor que Kane, que cada que intentaba caminar por las calles de Nueva York acababa perdido. Había acabado por aparecerse en todas partes para evitar tener que estar preguntando indicaciones cada dos segundos.

―¡Ey! ¿Tienes algo? ―Lalo ya estaba otra vez aquí―. Odio cuando nos toca el relleno.

―Para eso soy el nuevo ―respondió Kane, que desde su primer día en el Magical Post había asumido que escribiría el relleno que quizá no llegaría siempre a las páginas del periódico―. Para escribir cosas de… ―volvió a consultar el papel que le había dado su jefa― «tecnología muggle vs magia de toda la vida para las amas de casa». ―Rodó los ojos―. Es un debate que llega diez años atrasado.

Lalo sonrió.

―Yo sólo venía a decirte que algunos van a hacer una reunión mañana. En La Bruja Huesuda, ¿sabes dónde es? ―preguntó. Kane negó con la cabeza―. ¿Exactamente qué parte de Nueva York dices conocer? Está en Queens, no es el lugar más increíble del mundo pero pensé que te haría falta conocer un poco de gente. Hasta el momento sólo le hablas a Roni, a la jefa y a mí. ¿Te apuntas? Es por el cumpleaños de Paul.

Tres preguntas casi seguidas y no había podido responder a ninguna gracias a lo rápido que hablaba Lalo. Era bastante diferente a Kane, que no hablaba más de lo necesario y a veces se mostraba tímido.

―¿Quién demonios es Paul? ―preguntó, finalmente.

―Rubio. Alto… Alto… Muy alto. Seguro que lo has visto ―le dijo Lalo―. Se sienta en el cubículo de enfrente de Roni.

Kane apenas si recordaba la cara del tal Paul, pero asintió. Recordaba la existencia de un rubio alto. Al menos, eso era algo bueno.

―¿Dónde dices que está La bruja huesuda?

―En Queens, justo en un barrio muggle, mira, te lo anoto… ―Lalo se acercó y se inclinó en el escritorio para garabatear unas cuantas palabras en el papel―. Es imposible perderse. Y no, tomas un taxi. ¿Tienes dinero _muggle_ , no?

Kane asintió.

―Bueno, pues eso. Y suerte escribiendo de «tecnología muggle vs magia de toda la vida»… ―Se incorporó y se quedó viendo a la entrada del piso, frunciendo el ceño―. ¿Qué ese ese idiota aquí?

―¿Quién? ―preguntó Kane, levantándose. Pero en cuanto se levantó supo a quén se refería Lalo.

Cabello medio parado, color café medio caramelo, medio chocolate, un abrigo largo en vez de túnica ―esa vez color verde oscuro― y el ceño permanentemente fruncido. Fitzwilliam Harper. Estaba alzando la cabeza, como buscando a alguien y Kane inmediatamente se sumió en su cubículo.

No quería que lo viera. No habían hablado demasiado durante esa semana, aunque Harper tendía a monologar todo el tiempo le contestara Kane o no. Y tenía la mala costumbre de monologar sobre el asesinato de la chica de la Academia de Salem ―Amanda White, se recordó, la chica asesinada tenía un nombre― todo el tiempo. Así Kane se había enterado de que había logrado que le practicaran una autopsia muggle para averiguar la razón de la cicatriz en su pecho y que le había pedido a Perks que le diera todo caso parecido. De Alexis no había oído en varios días, pero eso tenía sentido, era una amiga de Harper, no suya, por mucho que los hubiera engañado a ambos.

―¿Lo conoces? ―le preguntó a Lalo, finalmente.

―Claro, Fitzwilliam Harper, Paul lo odia, siempre arruina las ruedas de prensa en la División de Aurores ―comentó Lalo―. Y la jefa siempre ha querido que le conceda una entrevista… o una historia, o algo. ―Se le quedó viendo a Kane al notar algo extraño en su expresión y después abrió los ojos con un gesto sorprendido―. ¡¿Tú lo conoces?! ―exclamó.

―Es mi compañero de apartamento… ―respondió Kane, titubeante―. Vivo con él.

―¿Qué? ¡Nunca lo habías mencionado!

―No creí que fuera necesario mencionar que vivía con un psicópata ―comentó Kane.

―Psicópata, no, Martínez ―oyó una voz detrás de él. Una voz con un acento escocés demasiado claro―. Tampoco sociópata o perturbado o loco o cualquier otro adjetivo que se te ocurra.

Kane se puso rojo inmediatamente.

―Hola, Harper…

―Llámame Fitz, por Morgana ―comentó él―. Eres demasiado formal. ¡Llegaron los resultados de la autopsia!

«¿Por qué demonios creyó que yo tendría interés en eso?», se preguntó Kane con ganas de cerrar los ojos y hundirse en el piso. Convivir con Harper ya era bastante complicado desde que había explosiones en toda la casa, una pared de la sala casi siempre estaba llena de recortes de periódicos y notas escritas con una caligrafía terrible y en la cocina siempre había algo asqueroso.

Por qué demonios había pensado que le iban a interesar los resultados de la autopsia. Por qué.

―Eh, Lalo… Podrías, eh…

―Sí, sí, claro. ―Lalo desapareció rápidamente de regreso a su cubículo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Harper.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó Kane―. Estoy trabajando.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó Harper, alzando una ceja y señalando la hoja en blanco―. Porque me parece que no has hecho nada interesante en todo el día. ¿Quieres saber lo de la autopsia o no? ―Agitó un par de papeles frente a él.

Kane suspiró. El insistía, para sí, que ya no quería saber nada más de asesinatos para lo que restaba de su vida, pero por otro lado seguía preguntándose por qué Harper hacía esa clase de trabajo. Y por qué se comportaba de la manera en que se comportaba, como si sólo fuera capaz de expresar emociones cercanas a la felicidad cuando tenía un cadáver en frente.

(Ya lo había comprobado, la única vez que no lo había visto con el ceño fruncido la mayoría del tiempo había sido el día que lo había conocido, en Salem).

―¿Qué era la cicatriz?

―Le sacaron el corazón ―respondió Harper, con toda tranquilidad, como si acabara de decir «está lloviendo afuera» o «el sábado hay una fiesta». Kane, por el contrario, abrió mucho los ojos.

―¿E-el corazón? ―Maldito tartamudeo. Lo hacía ver como un idiota, sobre todo ante alguien como Harper―. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué?

―Joder, intenta parecer menos sorprendido… ―Harper rodó los ojos―. Al menos ya tengo algo. ¿Para qué le sacó el corazón? ¿Sabías el que corazón de un mago tiene increíbles propiedades mágicas si sabes usarlo? Por ejemplo…

―Por supuesto que lo sé ―cortó Kane.

―¿Cómo demonios sabes eso? ―Harper alzó la ceja.

―Soy mexicano ―resumió Kane.

―¿Y? ―siguió Harper. Aún tenía la maldita ceja alzada, que causaba que aparecieran unas cuantas arrugas demasiado prematuras en su frente.

―Los aztecas le sacaban el corazón a las personas en sus sacrificios ―resumió Kane―. Ya sabes, civilización antigua, ubicada en México, en general la gente dice que eran unos bárbaros, los comparan con los nativos americanos…

―Sé quiénes son ―cortó Harper.

Kane alzó la ceja esa vez, sorprendido. En realidad, estaba acostumbrado a la ignorancia de los demás ante su cultura; o más bien, la mitad de su cultura. Porque él había nacido en El Paso, Texas y era la mezcla de dos culturas muy diferentes. Pero su madre siempre le había dicho que era mexicano aunque hablara español con un ligero acento y sólo hubiera visitado México tres veces o cuatro veces y lo hubiera visto todo demasiado lejano.

―¿Entonces? ¿Alguna teoría de por qué le sacaron el corazón? ―preguntó Harper.

―¿Quién perdió su corazón, Harper? ―preguntó alguien detrás. La voz era inconfundible: acento inglés, de mujer, casi sin inflexiones. Penny Clearwater, la editora en jefe del Magical Post. Lo único que Kane sabía sobre ella era su nacionalidad ―inglesa― porque había oído su acento. Por lo demás, la mujer era todo un misterio.

―Señora Clearwater.

―Señorita, aunque te tardes ―respondió ella, regalándole una sonrisa empalagosa―. Supongo que no estás aquí para concederle a mi periódico una entrevista.

―No es tu periódico ―repuso Harper―. ¿Eres la dueña? ―Al ver que no había respuesta, se volvió hacia Kane de nueva cuenta―. ¿Quieres ir a Nueva Orleans? ―preguntó.

―¿Nueva Orleans? ―repitió Kane, abriendo mucho los ojos. Estaba seguro de que para ese momento sólo lograba que Harper lo viera como un idiota; aunque no podía confirmarlo porque Harper trataba a todo el mundo como idiotas―. ¿Para que ir a Nueva Orleans? ¡Fitz, tengo trabajo! ¡Mi jefa está enfrente!

Ya se había vuelto a poner rojo petillón. «Que patético», pensó.

―Ah, eso. ―Harper volvió a voltear la cabeza para mirar a Penny Clearwater―. ¿Puedo robarme a tu empleado un ratito?

Clearwater, sin hacer ninguna expresión, volteó a ver a Kane.

―¿Qué hay en Nueva Orleans? ―preguntó.

No era tonta, se dijo Kane. Si lo que Lalo decía era verdad y llevaba años queriendo conseguir una entrevista con Harper, debía suponer que había algo interesante en Nueva Orleans.

―No sé ―respondió Harper.

―Podría averiguarlo yo misma ―repuso Clearwater.

―Podrías intentar, pero fracasarías. Está atascado de aurores que no te dirán una sola palabra ―aseguró Harper―. O puedes dejarme que me lleve a Kane y puedo intentar conseguirte la exclusiva. Toda. Entera. Para el Magical Post.

Clearwater pareció pensarlo, pero Kane supo la respuesta antes de que ella la dijera: Penny adoraba las exclusivas. Más cuando tenían que ver con el área de crimen, pues insistía que los aurores ocultaban demasiada información alegando que así era más seguro.

―Llévatelo ―respondió y después se fijó en Kane―. Y, Martínez, si te consigue esa exclusiva quiero toda la historia mañana mismo en mi escritorio. Aunque sólo vengas a dejarlo.

Kane asintió de manera casi imperceptible antes de seguir a Harper hasta la salida, que sólo le había dedicado a su jefa un ligero gesto de despedida. Hasta ese momento no tenía ni idea de que se encontraba con alguien famoso entre los medios mágicos porque nunca lo había visto mencionado.

―¿Por qué quiere una entrevista contigo? ―le preguntó a Harper mientras iban saliendo―. Mi jefa, Penny Clearwater.

Harper se encogió de hombros.

―Le parece algo increíble que yo ayude a resolver asesinatos ―respondió Harper con la voz seca―. Nada del otro mundo.

―Pero nunca te había visto mencionado en los periódicos ―comentó Kane―, nunca. Y soy periodista, tendría que haberte visto mencionado en alguna parte, Fitz… ―Le sonaba raro decirle Fitz. Consideraba que ese era el modo en lo que llamaban sus amigos (si es que tenía más amigos además de Alexis) y no un simple conocido como él―. Tendría que haberlo visto.

―No me gusta la atención ―respondió él mientras bajaban las escaleras. Las oficinas del Magical Post estaban ubicadas en el segundo piso de un pequeño edificio aparentemente abandonado en Manhattan que los muggles no notaban―. Si escribes esa exclusiva, déjame fuera.

―Pero haces el trabajo de los aurores, no creo que sea justo.

―Me dejas fuera ―repitió Harper, con la voz firme.

Ni él ni Kane volvieron a decir nada hasta que salieron a la calle, que a esas horas ya no estaba tan llena de gente como a la hora que todo el mundo se dirigía a sus oficinas. Aun así, según Kane, no había comparación posible con El Paso, que no era ningún pueblo. Pero Nueva York era otro tipo de ciudad. Después de varios días allí había descubierto por qué le decían «la ciudad que nunca duerme»: era algo literal, Nueva York nunca dormía.

Se dirigieron hasta un callejón cercano, donde no corrían el riesgo de que nadie los viera aparecerse.

―¿A dónde vamos en Nueva Orleans? ―preguntó Kane. Conocía Nueva Orleans, podría aparecerse por allí.

―No sabrías donde ―respondió Harper y lo cogió del brazo antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Nueva Orleans, Louisiana.

Habían aparecido en un bar de mala muerte que, a plena luz del día, estaba completamente vacío. Había una mujer de piel oscura con una túnica roja detrás de la barra que estaba haciendo figuras de humo con la varita. Llevaba el cabello negro, completamente rizado, en un recogido medio informal y unos lentes de montura negros puestos. Efectivamente, Kane no tenía ni idea de en dónde estaban. En todos los años que había pasado en Nueva Orleans, nunca había visitado ese lugar.

―Llegas tarde, _chérie_ ―comentó la mujer al verlo aparecer. Tenía una voz profunda―. El auror llegó antes que tú con su equipo y se dedicó a moverlo todo. Perks, dijo que se llamaba. Se largaron a comer hace unas horas y dejaron instrucciones por si llegabas. ―La mujer resopló―. Como si no te hubiera visto trabajar mil veces antes.

―Lo mandé yo, Françoise ―respondió Harper acercándose a la barra. Kane fue tras él, porque tenía la intención de que era la mascota―. Él es Kane Martínez ―lo presentó―. Françoise Bonheur.

Françoise lo recorrió con la mirada y Kane intentó apartar la vista, un poco incómodo. Pero no pudo, había algo en esa mujer que llamaba la atención. No era precisamente guapa, pues tenía los ojos muy grandes y un poco juntos y su nariz era gran parte de su cara, pero había algo en su manera de hablar y de moverse que a Kane le llamaba la atención.

―Encantado.

―¿Colombiano? ―fue la primera pregunta de la mujer.

Kane negó con la cabeza.

―No, mexicano ―respondió.

Françoise hizo un gesto de asentimiento y después volvió a mirar a Harper.

―¿Y la otra chica? La que tenía nombre de chico ―preguntó―. Alexis.

―No pudo venir. ―Harper le sonrió―. ¿Te importa mostrarnos la escena del crimen?

― _On y va_ ―la mujer rodó los ojos―. No sabes más que revisar cadáveres, Fitzwilliam ―le comentó―, ni un poco de charla insulsa antes. No. Lo único que te interesa es el cadáver.

Harper se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia, pero desvió la mirada. No parecía nada cómodo cada vez que le decían eso, pudo notar Kane.

―¿Qué pasó? ―se animó a preguntar Kane, que no estaba muy seguro de saber quién había muerto o bajo que circunstancias. La mujer parecía demasiado tranquila para tener un cadáver bajo su techo.

―A primera vista parece un ajuste de cuentas ―respondió la mujer dejando su lugar en la barra― de algún grupo criminal. Siempre hay alguna en este tipo de lugares. Pero hay algo raro. Una cicatriz en el pecho del cadáver. ―Tomó su varita―. ¿Vienen? ―les preguntó, señalando el almacén con la cabeza.

Harper y Kane se apresuraron a seguirla detrás. Si bien el ambiente del bar de entrada parecía como un lugar de mala muerte, con cortinas rojo oscuro y mesas viejas, Kane pudo notar la diferencia entre el almacén y la cocina con el resto. La cocina estaba bastante limpia y era más luminosa, pero estaba llena de ollas viejas, apiladas sin orden ni concierto y había un caldero de peltre en una hornilla apagada con una poción que aún humeaba.

El almacén no tenía sólo botellas de whisky de fuego, vino, hidromiel y otros licores, sino que había un estante dedicado a libros viejos que estaban cubiertos de polvo, la mayoría con títulos en francés. Había una cortina verde raída que separaba el almacén de otra habitación y fue allí a donde Françoise se dirigió. Cuando la mujer corrió la cortina, Kane no pudo reprimir un pequeño escalofrío.

Había un hombre allí. Muerto, evidentemente.

De todo lo que había en aquella pequeña habitación, el cadáver era lo más notorio. Las paredes eran de cemento, sin pintar y lo único de mobiliario que había en la habitación era una mesa con una pata chueca, vieja y manchada y dos sillas, en una de las cuales estaba el cadáver. Había aun un cenicero que tenía colillas de cigarro, un par de caballitos que aún tenían alguna bebida y una botella.

―Creí que era un ajuste de cuentas, _tu sais_? Han estado dejándolos por toda la ciudad: un Avada Kedavra, un dedo de menos en la mano izquierda y la marca roja de la frente. ―Françoise señaló el cadáver mientras seguía hablando―. Los aurores se han estado dando de cabezazos para atrapar culpables, así que cuando entré y lo vi no pareció raro, pero… tiene la cicatriz en el pecho. Justo en el corazón y hay algo raro en su aura mágica.

Harper ya se había acercado hasta el hombre y estaba examinándolo. Metió las manos en las bolsas de la chaqueta que tenía puesta y sacó una cartera bastante voluminosa. Kane, movido por la curiosidad, se acercó a ver.

―¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con el de Salem?

―No creo, estoy seguro ―respondió Harper―, mira la cicatriz. ―Señaló el pecho.

Una cicatriz exactamente igual a la que tenía la chica muerta de Salem saludaba a Kane desde allí. Se apresuró a sacar la cámara y tomar una foto. Se sentía turbado por el muerto, pero aquella vez la curiosidad le había ganado. Enterarse de cómo se ganaba la vid Fiztwilliam Harper estaba siendo fascinante y perturbador a partes iguales.

―Tiene dos identificaciones, diferente nombre ―comentó Harper mientras Kane disparaba la cámara desde diferentes ángulos―. Según ambas, vivía en Chicago. César Marques, dicen que se llama, pero a saber si sea el nombre real. Así que es latino y ni siquiera es de aquí… ¿Qué lo trajo hasta Nueva Orleans?

―No tengo ni idea, Fitzwilliam ―respondió Françoise, que no se había acercado más de lo necesario―. Cuando me pidió el privado me enseñó una de esas credenciales y me dijo que venía a «hacer negocios». Lo dejé después de repetirle todas las reglas: nada de entregas de productor ilegales aquí, nada de asesinatos, nada de ajustes de cuentas. Que todo se vea legal por si vienen los de la inspección.

Kane, mientras oía, levantó el caballito con el alcohol y lo olió. Reconocería ese tipo de bebida donde fuera y le dio la vuelta a la botella para revisar la etiqueta.

―No sólo latino, mexicano ―hizo notar.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―preguntó Harper.

Kane levantó la botella a modo de respuesta.

―Es mexicana: mezcal ―comentó―. Hay un dicho, ¿sabes? «Para todo mal, mezcal; para todo bien, también».

Harper hizo un imperceptible gesto con sus pobladas cejas y asintió.

―No eres malo, Kane.

―Se supone que tengo que ser observador ―comentó Kane, sonriendo, un poco orgulloso de sí mismo. «Al menos esta vez no estoy sólo parado como idiota», pensó para sí mismo, tomando otra foto.

―Nada relaciona a las víctimas ―se quejó Harper―. Ni el físico, ni la edad, ni la raza, ni nada. Nada. Lo único en común entre los dos es que son magos y que probablemente a… ―Volvió a mirar la tarjeta de identificación que tenía― César Marques también le quitaron el corazón. ¿Qué demonios los relaciona y por qué hay alguien que le quita los corazones a sus víctimas?

―A mí no me preguntes, _chérie_ ―dijo Françoise, cruzándose de brazos―. Pero hay una manera rápida de comprobar si tiene el corazón, si quieres. Después de todo, el corazón de un mago es el núcleo de parte de su magia. Tengo una poción en el almacén, _le cœur clandestine_.

Volvió a correr la cortina para dirigirse de regreso al almacén, dejando a Harper y a Kane solos con un cadáver en la habitación. Kane en realidad no tenía ya mucho que hacer, pero se quedó allí, viendo como Harper terminaba de revisar la cartera del hombre y se pasaba a la marca en la frente. Frunció el ceño unos segundos y no hizo ningún comentario.

Cuando terminó fue a sentarse a la silla que se había quedado vacía.

―Oye. ―Kane supuso que se estaba dirigiendo a él, pues no había nadie más. No respondió, pero volteó la cabeza, para hacerle notar que lo estaba escuchando―. En la noticia, deja lo del corazón y la cicatriz fuera. No quiero que el asesino sepa que lo estamos buscando. Podría cambiar de táctica si se sabe descubierto.

―¿Entonces crees que podría haber más asesinatos? ―preguntó Kane.

―Ya hubo dos, ¿qué impide que haya un tercero? ―inquirió Harper―. Pero en realidad no estoy seguro. Le pedí a Perks todos los casos parecidos como una corazonada porque un asesino que se molesta en esconder tan bien sus huellas como para imitar a otros…

Se quedó callado y Kane no agregó nada más en lo absoluto. Harper le seguía parecido un completo desconocido, y además, alguien increíblemente difícil de entender. No comprendía sus motivaciones o sus sentimientos porque al parecer, cuando tenía un caso entre manos, sólo era capaz de hablar de eso. Y a Kane ya le había frustrado oír sobre muertos. Era de esos temas que sabía que existían, pero que no le gustaba recordar.

Y parecía ser lo único de lo que Harper era capaz de hablar.

La cortina volvió a correrse y Françoise volvió.

―Listo, la poción. ―Levantó un pequeño frasquito con una poción de color carmín―. No es nada del otro mundo, sólo… bueno, _on va voir_. ―Se acercó hasta el cadáver y le abrió un poco más la camisa―. Basta con unas gotas, en realidad. Si se arremolina en alguna parte, ha encontrado el corazón, si no… es que no lo encuentra. ―La dejó caer sobre el pecho del cadáver.

El líquido no sé detuvo.

―Pues creo que eso lo zanja todo ―dijo Harper, acerdándose.

―No _cœur_ ―comentó Françoise―. ¿Para qué querría alguien robar el corazón de un cadáver? ―frunció el ceño y a Kane la pareció ver un rictur perturbado en su cara.

―La poción, eh… ―Kane la señaló, interrumpiendo un poco la atmósfera tensa―. ¿Es vudú?

La mujer le sonrió.

―Claro que no. El vudú es diferente ―respondió ella―. Ni siquiera sé si tiene raíces haitianas, pero mi madre solía hacerlo.

Kane, con curiosidad por todos los tipos de magia que no conocía, no pudo seguir preguntando porque los pasos que sonaron en el almacén los interrumpieron. Françoise se apresuró a correr la cortina y se encontró cara a cara con el auror Perks.

―Ah, ya estás aquí ―fue lo único que dijo a modo de saludo―. Harper. ¿Qué sabes? ―Se acercó hasta la mesa, seguido de Françoise.

―No es un ajuste de cuentas de grupos criminales mágicos, sólo lo hicieron pasar por uno ―respondió Harper, hablando bastante rápido y marcando de una manera bastante notoria su acento escocés―. No tiene corazón, al igual que la víctima de la Academia de Salem. ¿Has oído hablar de esta poción? ―Estiro la mano, pidiéndole el pequeño bote a Françoise―. _Le cœur clandestine,_ deberías usarla en este caso, si aparecen más víctimas. Ahorra en las autopsias. Ah, y quizá le dije a Penelope Clearwater que considerarías darle la exclusiva. Sólo así me dejó sacar a Kane del trabajo.

―¿Alguna pista de…? ―empezó Perks, pero se interrumpió poco después―. ¡¿La exclusiva?!

―Piénsalo. Podríamos desorientar al asesino si no lo publicamos todo ―dijo Perks―. Podría sentirse seguro y cuando se sienten seguros cometen errores. ¿Qué dices?

―Lo pensaré ―concedió Perks.

―Y no hay ninguna pista más. A menos de que conozcas extraños rituales que requieran corazones para llevarse a cabo…

―Ninguno ―respondió Perks.

―Entonces, estaremos en contacto, me parece.

* * *

Brooklyn, New York. 8 de Septiembre de 2012

―¿Tienes que pegar esas fotos? ―preguntó Kane al salir de la habitación y encontrar a Harper subido en un sillón, pegando fotografías en su pared. Las fotografías que él había sacado el día anterior en aquel bar de mala muerte en Nueva Orleans―. Son asquerosas.

Pero no entendía la mitad de las cosas que Harper hacía cuando estaba allí. Esa manía por tener la pared tapizada de cosas y hacer que todo se viera mil veces más sucio de lo que en realidad era le parecía lo menos preocupante de todo. Lo de la cocina lo era mucho más; parecía que siempre había algo a punto de explotar en las hornillas de la estufa. Kane tenía que limpiar cada que quería cocinar algo que no fuera insalubre.

―Siempre lo hago.

―¿Y todavía te preguntas por qué nunca tienes visitas? ―preguntó Kane―. Es increíblemente extraño.

―No quiero tener visitas. ¿Recuerdas el cartel? ―Esa fue la única respuesta de Harper―. No tocar a menos de que sea el apocalipsis ―citó―. Además, sólo vienen vendedores o gente tonta.

―¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué no tienes más amigos, además de Alexis? ―le preguntó Kane.

―Claro que tengo más amigos, además de Alexis ―respondió Harper, bajándose el sillón de un salto. Kane sólo pudo ver de manera lastimera la mancha de polvo que había dejado en el lugar que se sentaba siempre.

―¿Son invisibles acaso? ―preguntó Kane, irritado.

―Claro que no. Están en Reino Unido ―respondió Harper y por primera vez se veía ofendido―. ¿De dónde crees que salí?

―Del pueblo con la gente más malhumorada de toda Escocia ―respondió Kane.

―De todos modos, ¿no tenías que ir a un bar a hacer amigos? ―preguntó Harper, recogiendo los periódicos viejos de la mesita de centro de la sala sólo para ponerlos en el piso, sentarse en el sillón y subir las piernas a la mesita―. Algo dijiste en la mañana mientras escribías tu maldito artículo.

―Es en Queens, no sé cómo llegar ―confesó Kane.

Por lo demás, era la primera noticia que tenía de que Harper efectivamente escuchaba lo que decía y no solamente monologaba consigo mismo como si tuviera una audiencia escuchándolo.

―No es posible que no sepas como llegar, toma un taxi muggle, por Salazar.

―¿Salazar?

―Así decimos en el pueblo escocés con gente malhumorada del que salí, según tú ―espetó Harper―. ¿Quieres que te diga cómo llegar? ¿No es La Bruja Huesuda?

―Sí, es ahí.

―Ah, facilísimo, iré por el mapa ―dijo Harper poniéndose en pie y caminando hasta la cocina.

―¿Tienes el mapa en la cocina? ―preguntó Kane. Ya ni siquiera sabía de qué se sorprendía en aquel momento.

―La última vez que revisé estaba allí ―respondió Harper, desde el otro lado de la puerta de la cocina. Kane oyó como movía varias cosas, entre ellas varios platos―. Además te compré algo. En agradecimiento.

Harper salió de la cocina con una botella en la mano y el mapa que, efectivamente, estaba en la cocina. «Con razón nunca encuentro nada aquí», se dijo Kane, «todo está en el lugar equivocado». El escocés extendió la botella para dársela.

―Ten, en agradecimiebto.

Kane la tomó y revisó la etiqueta.

―¿Mezcal?

Harper se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que Kane lo podía ver un poco incómodo. Siempre parecía ser el dueño de la situación.

―Sí, recordé lo que dijiste. El dicho… ―titubeó un poco, cosa que Kane nunca lo había visto hacer―. «Para todo mal, mezcal; para todo bien, también». Así que pensé que como me habías ayudado… ―Se encogió de hombros y señaló la botella―. ¿Es bueno? Tuve que ir a un lugar _muggle_ para comprarlo.

Kane asintió; estaba sorprendido. Por alguna razón, nunca hubiera creído que Harper fuera capaz de decir gracias, no por la manera en la que se había comportado desde el momento en que lo había conocido.

―Es bueno, creo.

No conocía la marca, ni la había probado, pero no quería decepcionar a Harper en ese momento.

―¿Quieres que te diga cómo llegar a La Bruja Huesuda, entonces? ―preguntó Harper. Kane asintió sin poner mucha atención, repitiendo unas palabras en su cabeza.

«Para todo mal, mezcal; para todo bien, también».


	3. Aunque me cueste la vida

**Capítulo 3: Aunque me cueste la vida**

_"Ayer, maravilla fui llorona_

_y ahora ni sombra soy._

_Ayer, maravilla fui llorona_

_Y ahora ni sombra soy."_

_La llorona, versión de Lila Downs._

* * *

Brooklyn, New York. 19 de Septiembre de 2012

Cuando Kane abrió la puerta con un simple movimiento de varita, no le pareció extraño encontrarse con la escena que vio en la sala. Alexis estaba tirada en el sillón y tenía la música puesta a todo volumen. El artista era de los noventas, al parecer, y se llamaba Lorcan d'Eath; medio vampiro, le gritaba al micrófono ―en ese caso, a las bocinas― como si lo estuvieran torturando y hablaba sobre temas deprimentes en casi todas sus canciones. Kane lo había escuchado otras veces ya en el apartamento, siempre los días que Alexis iba.

Harper estaba tirado en el piso, con un vaso de whisky de fuego en las manos y los ojos cerrados. Kane no pudo evitar rodar los ojos al sentir que vivía con un par de adolescentes ―porque Alexis estaba allí cuando llegaba al menos la mitad de la semana― irresponsables y borrachos. Aunque en realidad a Harper no parecía hacerle efecto el whisky de fuego ―excepto si tomaba dos botellas seguidas sin pausa con el estómago vació― y Alexis directamente tenía una tolerancia al alcohol que sería la envidia de cualquier borracho.

―¿Ustedes alguna vez han tenido un horario de oficina normal? ―se quejó―. De nueve a cinco.

Harper negó con la cabeza. Alexis no respondió, parecía más concentrada en la música y en imaginarse que era la baterista mientras tocaba en el aire. «Lo peor es que son mayores que yo», se quejó Kane para sí. Harper rebasaba la treintena y Alexis estaba acercándose peligrosamente a ella ―tenía veintinueve―. Kane apenas estaba disfrutando de sus veinte años y no debería ser el responsable.

―Estoy aburrido ―se quejó Harper. No arrastraba la voz, así que Kane consideró eso como una buena señal.

―Me quedó claro con la explosión de en la mañana ―le espetó Kane―. ¡Mis cejas siguen rubias! ―Se señaló las cejas con un gesto enojado, dejando la cámara a un lado―. ¡Rubias! ¡¿Sabes lo patético que me veo con las cejas rubias?!

Todo el mundo se había burlado de él. Especialmente Paul que tenía el cabello del color que a Kane le habían quedado las cejas. Roni no había dicho nada por amabilidad, lo que le había sentado aun peor y Lalo había inventado toda clase de chistes.

―No te ves mal ―comentó Harper.

Alexis seguía tocando la batería imaginaria y, al ver como seguía el ritmo, Kane se dijo que sería una baterista pésima.

―Eso lo dirás tú porque tú lo causaste ―respondió Kane acercándose al sillón y dejándose caer. Ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada a la pared atascada de papeles―. Así que este eres tú cuando no hay muertos en el panorama, ¿no? ―le dijo a Harper―. No sé si tenerte lástima.

―No lo entiendo ―dijo Harper―. ¿Por qué no hay otra víctima?

Kane no pudo más que alzar una ceja.

―¿Te enfureces porque nadie ha muerto aun? ―le preguntó―. Eres bastante cínico.

―¿Cínico? ―repitió Harper―. Sólo quiero atrapar al asesino. Debería equivocarse. Tendría que equivocarse. En algún momento.

―Pero necesitas que haya otra víctima ―recalcó Kane.

―Sí ―respondió Harper―. ¿Cómo atraparía a un asesino sin víctimas? Si pudiera hacerlo, ya lo hubiera hecho y este sería un mundo menos mierda.

―¿Sabes qué? No me gustas cuando tomas ―le dijo a Harper, de mala gana y se puso en pie. Él tenía que trabajar la mañana siguiente y había salido demasiado tarde del periódico. Se dirigió hasta la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua antes de irse a la cama antes de que algo le explotara en la cara.

Toc. Toc.

Cerró los ojos, haciendo como que no había oído que llamaban a la puerta. Podría ser cualquier persona, literalmente, cualquier vendedor idiota o alguien perdido.

Toc. Toc.

«Siempre puedo decir que la música de Lorcan d'Eath era demasiado fuerte», se dijo, haciendo, de nuevo como que no oía.

―¡Harper! ¡Si tiene que ser el apocalipsis para que me abras, lo será! ―Era la voz del auror Perks. No era el apocalipsis, pero definitivamente se parecía. Sobre todo porque a esa hora no podía traer más que malas noticias.

Así que Kane, sabiendo ya que ni Alexis, que no había dicho ni una palabra desde que él había llegado, ni Harper irían a abrir, se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió. Perks estaba allí, con la misma cara de pocos amigos que le había visto antes y la misma túnica color azul marino que llamaba la atención de manera demasiado poderosa.

―¿Pero qué les pasa en esa casa con la puerta, por Merlín? ―preguntó Perks―. Algún día será de verdad el fin del mundo y nadie abrirá… ―Pasó de largo a Kane, sin dedicarle ni siquiera una mueca de saludo y se dirigió a la sala―. ¡Harper! ―gritó. Alexis dejó de tocar la batería imaginaria en el acto y alzó la cabeza. Harper dejó la copa y alzó una ceja, como diciendo «¿qué?» de la manera en que lo haría un adolescente cínico―. San Francisco ―fue lo único que Perks dijo; sin embargo, cuando Harper no se movió, tuvo que agregar más información―: Tenemos otro muerto.

La noticia pareció despertar a Harper del semi letargo en el que se había metido y se paró casi de un salto. Tomó el abrigo largo negro oscuro del sillón y le palpó las bolsas asegurándose de que la varita estuviera allí.

―¡Tú! ―Kane no había tenido tiempo de moverse cuando Harper lo señaló y le habló con ese «tú» tan desagradable, como si sólo fuera un empleado―. Agarra la cámara. Ya.

―Sabes que trabajo mañana, ¿no? ―le preguntó Kane, irritado.

―¿Quieres venir o no? ―inquirió Harper, con una actitud medio irritada y medio retadora.

Kane lo pensó dos segundos. Por supuesto que quería ir; al principio no le había parecido nada emocionante tener que verse envuelto en casos criminales pero escribir artículos sobre cosas irrelevantes un día sí y un día también estaba empezando a cansarlo. Aquello era mucho más interesante. Ver a Harper en acción, la manera en que pensaba y se movía alrededor de la tragedia ajena con naturalidad pasmosa.

Así que soltó un bufido y se apresuró a ir por la cámara.

―¡Alexis! ¡Párate! ―le gruñó a Alexis.

Parecía el modo de comportarse de Harper con las demás personas cuando estaba impaciente o tenía prisa.

―¿Quieres que vaya a San Francisco? ―preguntó Alexis y el gesto que Harper le hizo fue suficiente al parecer para que ella lo interpretara con un sí inmediato. Así que se puso en pie, movió la varita para callar la ruidosa música de Lorcan d'Eath y se sacudió el cabello―. ¿Rubio o negro? ¿Chino? ¿Nariz grande?

―Lo que quieras ―la apresuró Harper―. ¡Pero vámonos ya!

Alexis puso una mueca de dolor en la cara e inmediatamente empezó a cambiar. Kane, como siempre que la veía hacerlo, se quedó mirándola. Vio cómo su piel se aclaraba hasta parecer casi translúcida y su nariz crecía hasta volverse un poco ganchuda. Las facciones se le volvieron mucho más huesudas y el cabello se convirtió en un montón de rastas rubias doradas.

―¿Qué te parece? ―preguntó.

―Demasiado delgada ―respondió Harper―, si te abrazo, te parto en dos. ¿Y esas cosas en el cabello?

Alexis alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Kane se le quedó viendo. Lo cierto es que Harper tenía razón: Alexis parecía que iba a evaporarse en cualquier momento. A Kane le gusta mucho más la mujer un poco alta, de cabello castaño lacio hasta los hombros, piel no translúcida y cara de señora mayor, pero Alexis nunca iba así por la calle ni donde pudiera verla alguien que no fueran ellos tres.

―Se llaman rastas ―respondió Alexis, dirigiéndose a la puerta, con los demás, agarrando en el camino una chamarra muggle de piel color verde chillón que se pasó por encima del hombros―. Vámonos ya.

* * *

Chinatown, San Fransisco

Para Kane, que no había visitado nada más al norte que Lousiana, ni había salido de Texas en dirección a la costa oeste jamás antes de mudarse a Nueva York, aquella rutina de Harper empezaba a parecerle cansada, pero en cierto modo emocionante. Parecía que estaba acostumbrado a recorrer el país de esquina a esquina casi todos los meses. Ese, hasta el momento, era su viaje más lejano: hasta San Fransisco, que Kane sólo había visto en fotografías.

Era cierto que desde que tenía el carné de aparición podría haber viajado un poco más, pero en su familia nunca había habido dinero suficiente para darse esa clase de lujos, aunque los magos, evidentemente, se ahorraban el transporte. Pero desde que había dejado la escuela, con dieciocho años, y había empezado las prácticas de periodismo todos sus ahorros ―y parte de los ahorros de sus padres― se habían concentrado en una sola cosa: Nueva York.

Así que la rutina de Harper y Alexis no dejaba de parecerle extraña.

―Que no te engañen, el mejor barrio chino del mundo es el de San Fransisco ―comentó Alexis, caminando a su lado. Harper iba hablando de otras cosas con Perks, unos metros más adelante.

A Kane aquella calle la parecía como una calle que estaba perpetuamente de fiesta: los farolitos chinos estaban colgados por todas partes ―podría comprobarlo con sus propios ojos: las fotos no eran una exageración― y algunos cafés estaban abiertos todavía. La mayoría de las tiendas con sus escaparates llenos de monedas, gatos de la suerte y otras chucherías estaban ye cerradas la mayoría a aquellas horas, pero aún se podía ver gente caminando por la calle.

―Y tendrías que verlo en año nuevo ―siguió Alexis―. ¡Espectacular!

―¿De verdad?

―Sí, vine en marzo, sola, lo que era una lástima ―comentó ella―. Harper no quiso. Intenté hacerme los ojos un poco rasgados, pero Harper dijo que era un insulto para los verdaderos asiáticos; la verdad es que sí eran un poco desastre. Y nada esconde mi acento.

Kane se río.

―Mi mamá solía decir que tu acento hablaba de tu origen y que nunca deberías tratar de esconderlo ―le contó a Alexis―. Yo no estaba demasiado cómodo porque los americanos solían decirme que hablaba inglés con acento, y los mexicanos, que no era suficientemente mexicano porque incluso mi español tiene acento. Le pasa a muchos. No somos ni de un lado, ni del otro.

―Curioso. Eres el primer mexicano que conozco ―comentó Alexis―. Cubanos, muchos: Florida estaba lleno y viví allí unos meses. Después me mudé a Nueva York, Harper decía que así estaríamos más cerca.

―Pero si sólo hace falta un carné de aparición para viajar por todo el país. ―Kane se río―. ¿Qué diferencia hace?

―Ninguna ―coincidió Alexis, mientras seguían caminando―, pero Fitz tenía razón: Nueva York es la mejor ciudad del mundo para pasar desapercibido.

Kane frunció el ceño.

―¿Fue por eso…? ¿Por eso es que nunca sales con tu apariencia real a la calle…? ―Se detuvo al ver el gesto de Alexis: había fruncido el ceño y desviado la mirada; incluso pudo ver sus labios apretados en una fina línea, demasiado tensos―. L-lo siento… No debí de haber preguntado.

Alexis sacudió la cabeza.

―No importa.

Pero sí importaba, se dijo Kane. Si no, esa no hubiera sido su reacción.

―¿Nadie la conoce aquí, verdad? Tu apariencia de verdad ―preguntó después, intentando ser lo más delicado posible―. Sólo Fitz, Perks y yo… ―Entonces otra pregunta apareció en su cerebro, de la nada, haciéndole notar que había algo allí que en realidad no tenía sentido―. ¿Por qué yo?

―Fitz confía en ti ―respondió Alexis―. Si Fitz confía en alguien, yo también.

Se encogió de hombros.

―Pero… aquella vez, acababa de conocerlo. ―Kane frunció el ceño un poco más, haciendo notar su confusión―. No podías saber que él confiaba en mí.

―Fitz no permite que lo acompañe cualquier persona cuando está trabajando ―dijo Alexis―; si te llevo, es que ya había decidido confiar en ti.

Para Kane, seguía sin tener sentido.

―Supongo que no me dirás de qué te escondes ―dijo, finalmente.

Alexis volvió a apretar los labios un momento. Parecía tensa, de repente, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a aquella clase de preguntas. Sus rastas rubias se movieron con el viento un momento antes de que contestara.

―Podrías buscarlo. Eres listo ―respondió ella.

Pero Kane negó con la cabeza.

―No sé si Alexis Prince sea tu nombre real…

―Lo es ―interrumpió la joven.

―… y, peor aún: buscarlo a tus espaldas sería traicionar tu confianza ―acabó Kane―. No voy a traicionar la confianza de alguien que decidió confiar en mí, no soy esa clase de persona.

Alexis sonrió.

―Es bueno saberlo. Que aún quedan personas buenas en el mundo.

Kane quiso decirle que él no era la única persona buena allí, porque estaban ella y Harper, pero no tuvo tiempo. Perks y Harper se habían detenido unos metros más adelante, en un local cerrado que estaba custodiado por aurores. Ya habían llegado.

Perks mostró su identificación e hizo pasar a los tres. Kane ya ni siquiera se sorprendió por las miradas que atraía Harper, desde miradas confusas antes abiertas miradas de desgrado. Parecía que la plantilla entera de la División de Aurores estadounidense a lo largo y ancho del país lo conocía. Kane no había preguntado, pero era bastante obvio. A Kane le pareció que había demasiada gente en aquel pequeño local. Había al menos tres aurores perdiendo el tiempo en la planta baja, mirando entre la mercancía, además del que los había recibido en la puerta.

Kane apenas si tuvo tiempo de recorrer la diminuta tienda con la mirada, que se veía demasiado triste con casi todas las luces apagadas, exceptuando una bombilla que parecía a punto de fundirse y sin clientes que merodearan por toda la tienda, preguntando qué era cada cosa o sin un chino detrás del mostrador vigilándolo todo, por si acaso. Perks los condujo de inmediato al piso de arriba por unas escaleras que rechinaban a cada paso y por las que sólo cabía una persona.

Arriba sólo había un hombre con una túnica azul marina y la insignia de los aurores ―dos varitas cruzadas― enfrente de una puerta corrediza cerrada. Kane pudo ver que las paredes estaban cubiertas de fotografías de una joven sonriente ―que en ocasiones aparecía acompañada―. Alexis se quedó mirando las imágenes un momento antes de seguir a los demás a la habitación.

―Se niega a salir. ―El otro hombre se dirigió a Perks―. Dice que nunca debió de haberlo dejado solo. No para de repetirlo.

Perks sacudió la cabeza, pero no dijo nada y abrió la puerta. Harper entró primero y Kane lo siguió con la cámara bien agarrada. Alexis fue la última y la que soltó una pequeña exclamación al ver la escena. Kane se tensó al notar que el futón al centro de la habitación estaba lleno de sangre y sobre él había un cadáver. Harper se acercó inmediatamente.

―¿Un cuchillo? ―preguntó, dirigiéndose a Perks.

―Sí, pero murió antes, con un Avada Kadavra ―confirmó Perks.

Entonces, Kane, al fondo, notó una figura que se movía y que emitió un sonido lastimero. Al principio la impresión del cuerpo que descansaba en el futón lo había distraído, pero en ese momento fue capaz de ver una figura femenina cubierta por la penumbra de la habitación. No se atrevió a acercarse más, por respeto, pero Harper ya estaba inclinado sobre el cuerpo y le estaba desabotonando la camisa, llena ya se sangre seca.

―Me lo dijo, ¿sabes? ―le dijo la figura. Era la voz aguda de una mujer―. Me lo dijo pero yo no lo oí. Creí que era de nuevo alguna de las frases tontas que los hombres dicen. ―Volvió a sollozar. Harper ni siquiera alzó la cabeza, pero Kane pudo notar como sus manos habían dejado de moverse―. Casi me lo avisó. Yo… yo creí que sólo estaba preocupado porque no teníamos ventas pero… ―se volvió a pausar y Kane oyó los sollozos descontrolados―. Me lo dijo. «Aunque me cueste la vida», fue lo que dijo. «Voy a protegerte aunque me cueste la vida». ¿Qué clase de palabras son esas?

―Lo siento ―murmuró Harper. Su voz sonó tan baja que a Kane le costó oírla. Después siguió desabotonando la cabeza y le hizo una seña a Kane y a Alexis para que se acercaran.

―Me lo dijo… me lo dijo…

Kane se acercó. No sabía que decir. Aquella era la primera vez que veía una escena de ese modo. Creía que era estúpido decirse a sí mismo que no lo había pensado aquello antes, pero era la verdad. Con la chica en Salem y el hombre en Nueva Orleans… el ambiente le había parecido extraño, opresor, tenso, pero en ningún momento con un nivel de desesperanza como el que estaba viendo en ese momento.

De más cerca, era capaz de distinguir el rostro de la mujer: una mujer aún joven, de no más de cuarenta años. Kane no fue capaz de mirarla y en vez de eso apuntó al cuerpo en el futón, cubierto de sangre y disparó. Tuvo que respirar hondo antes de sacar otra fotografía y apuntar a la cicatriz del pecho.

«Por supuesto», se dijo, ya sin ninguna sorpresa, «otra cicatriz».

Sacó otras fotografías, intentando ignorar el hecho de que el único sonido que se oía era el disparo de su cámara y, de tanto en tanto, los sollozos. Lleno casi todo el rollo y se apartó, creyendo que no sería capaz de borrar esa imagen de su mente, y no sería capaz de dejar de oír nunca los sollozos de la mujer. Respiro hondo de nuevo y volteó la cabeza, eso le resultaba más fácil, aunque fuera estúpido e insensible.

―Dime que lo encontrarás ―musitó la mujer. Se había acercado a Harper y le había cogido la mano. Kane se dio cuenta hasta ese momento que tenía las manos cubiertas en sangre seca―. Al asesino ―aclaró, por si aún era necesario―. Por favor.

Harper empalideció un poco y asintió. A Kane le pareció que no fue capaz de nada más y después se apartó. Salió sin mirar atrás.

Alexis se acercó después y estuvo moviendo la varita encima del cuerpo unos momentos, moviendo los labios, pero Kane no soportó tener que esperar hasta verla terminar y siguió a Harper escaleras abajo. Las dos veces anteriores no había estado tan callado, ni tan pensativo. Lo encontró apoyado en el mostrador, con la cabeza gacha, mirando fijamente un par de adornos chinos que se podían encontrar en casi todas las tiendas. Ni siquiera parecía la misma persona de muchos días antes, cuando habían ido a Salem y había parecido eufórico al notar que estaba frente a un asesino que copiaba a otro.

Se aproximó hasta Harper y no dijo nada. No habría sabido qué decir.

―Ella era la joven de las fotos ―musitó Harper― y probablemente él había llenado el pasillo con ellas. Ella era la joven de las fotos.

Kane siguió sin decir nada. Aún tenía la cámara en las manos, apretándola, como si fuera un amuleto. De repente, sintió náuseas, ganas de vomitar, de arrojar todos los sentimientos que tenía encontrados. No había pensado en aquello ―quizá por qué dolía demasiado―; no se le había ocurrido que detrás de cada muerto había seres queridos que lo extrañarían y buscarían justicia por el resto de su vida aun si ella no aparecía.

Alexis bajó poco después, aún flaca, rubia y pálida como enferma. Parecía mejor que ellos dos.

―No había ninguna clase de maldición extraña sobre el cuerpo, Fitz ―comentó―. Excepto un _diffinido_ , un pequeño rastro. ―Kane pudo ver como tragaba saliva―. Le dije que su marido no había sufrido en ningún momento, pero no creo que haya sido un consuelo.

―Nunca lo es ―respondió Harper.

― Luego le pregunté su nombre ―siguió Alexis―. Kumiko. Niña de la eterna belleza. Ella dijo que por eso él estaba obsesionado con capturar su imagen. ―Suspiró―. Entonces, ¿tienes algo?

―Sobre el asesino, nada. Ni un descuido ―respondió él―. Probablemente sea una persona metódica y detallista, quizá incluso perfeccionista. No lo sé. Pero no hay ninguna otra pista. Ni siquiera un motivo. No hay nada que conecte a las tres víctimas. Probablemente ni siquiera se conocían, ni en este mundo ni el que sigue hubieran pertenecido al mismo círculo. Parece al azar. Pero… ¿por qué les saca el corazón?

―No lo sé ―respondió Alexis. Le puso una mano en la espalda, de manera conciliadora―. Será mejor que nos vayamos. Perks dice que te hará llegar un informe completo.

Harper asintió, parecía medio ausente.

Caminaron fuera del local y volvieron a caminar la calle de los farolitos, aún sola. Ya sólo había un café abierto con poca clientela. Todo estaba solo, en silencio y el silencio parecía opresor para Kane, pero de todos modos no hubiera sabido qué decir o qué hacer para romperlo. Se desaparecieron de vuelta a Nueva York al llegar a un callejón sólo y vacío, donde no hubiera peligro de qué los vieran. Por alguna razón, no se parecía a nada que Kane hubiera vivido antes.

* * *

Brooklyn, New York

Kane cerró la puerta detrás de sí, después de despedirse de Alexis. Harper había entrado y se había dirigido directamente hasta la cocina. No había dicho ni una palabra. Kane iba a irse a meter a la cama sin ni siquiera intentar hacer plática, porque aquella experiencia le había revuelto el estómago ―¿por qué no lo había pensado antes?―, cuando oyó el corcho de una botella botar. Se asomó a la cocina rodando los ojos y encontró a Harper sirviéndose un whisky de fuego.

―¿Es en serio? ―Su voz tenía un tono irritado que era imposible de esconder―. Estuviste bebiendo con Alexis toda la tarde, Har… Fitz ―se corrigió a tiempo, antes de que Harper volviera a decirle que lo llamara «Fitz»―. Vamos, mañana tendrás la peor resaca de tu vida…

Harper gruñó. Fue hasta ese momento en que a Kane se le ocurrió ver las manos de Harper con atención y descubrió la sangre seca que aún tenía. No se las había limpiado. No dijo nada y Harper se llevó la copa a los labios. Desapareció todo el whisky de fuego de un solo trago.

―¿Es por… la mujer? ―se atrevió a preguntar Kane―. Kumiko.

Harper no lo negó ni lo afirmó. Volvió a servir whisky de fuego en el vaso y a bebérselo casi de un trago. Kane no entendía cómo demonios no tenía la garganta en llamas ya en ese momento.

―Es malo siempre, Kane ―dijo finalmente Harper―. Lidiar con los familiares. Ver sus caras. Atreverte a mirarlos a los ojos.

Kane notó en ese momento que las manos le temblaban un poco y el vaso con ellas. Frunció el ceño porque no entendía aquella reacción. Había visto a Harper en otras dos escenas con muertos y nunca había visto esa reacción. Harper incluso se había quejado de la incomodidad de Kane en Salem, muy por lo bajo, preguntándole si era su primer muerto.

―Pero en Salem y en Nueva Orleans no pasó…

Harper negó con la cabeza y lo interrumpió de tajo.

―Los muertos no importan, ya están muertos ―dijo Harper―. Pero a las personas que dejan atrás… Eso es lo difícil.

―¿Cuántas personas te han pedido lo mismo que esa mujer, Kumiko? ―preguntó Kane. Por alguna razón se había imaginado que Harper podía lidiar con aquellas situaciones con el temple necesario, pero frente a sus ojos estaba la viva prueba de que no―. ¿A cuántas personas desconsoladas has tenido que devolverles la mirada?

Harper se encogió de hombros, como intentando quitarle importancia, pero su expresión decía otra cosa completamente diferente y Kane lo notó.

―Unas cuantas ―le dio otro sorbo la whisky de fuego y volvió a servirse un poco más. Estaba bebiendo demasiado rápido―. Después de un tiempo pierdes la cuenta o te esfuerzas por olvidarlo.

―Creí que sería diferente… ―se atrevió a confesar Kane.

―No, es horrible y nunca deja de serlo ―respondió Harper.

―Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces? ―preguntó Kane, con curiosidad.

―Porque todo se compensa cuando pones al malo tras las rejas ―respondió Harper― o cuando los familiares te agradecen el poco y mal consuelo que conseguiste darles. O simplemente cuando piensas que hay una escoria menos en el mundo y es gracias a ti. ―Dejó el vaso sobre la barra de la cocina, junto a la botella ya casi vacía de whisky de fuego―. Da igual. Cuando ves demasiadas muertes, quieres hacer algo para cambiar eso.

Kane se quedó parado en la puerta cuando Harper se acercó.

―¿La guerra en Inglaterra? ―preguntó Kane. Toda su generación había oído hablar de esa guerra. Habían crecido oyendo las noticias que llegaban desde Europa, temiendo que la guerra y los movimientos puristas se extendieran mucho más―. ¿Fue eso?

Harper negó con la cabeza al llegar a su altura.

―No ―respondió―. La batalla, la última. ¿Alguna vez has visto una escuela convertida en un campo de batalla? ―preguntó y Kane negó con la cabeza―. Suele haber muchos niños muertos. Y yo sólo tenía dieciséis.

Kane tragó saliva. No podía imaginarlo. Cuando él tenía dieciséis años su única preocupación era aprobar todos los exámenes y descubrir qué demonios quería hacer de su vida. En cambio, Harper había sobrevivido a una guerra. No había punto de comparación. Su mente era incapaz de recrear alguna experiencia tan traumática como la batalla que imaginaba en Hogwarts. Los periódicos habían hablada de ella en la sección de Internacionales por semanas, hablando de cómo Lord Voldemort, el mago oscuro que encabezaba a los puristas de la guerra, había sido derrotado y cómo Harry Potter había salido vivo y se había convertido en un héroe.

Pero esos nunca habían dejado de ser acontecimientos lejanos, que habían ocurrido al otro lado del océano, muy lejos de donde Kane pudiera sentir las consecuencias reales. Quizá había leído en alguna parte la cifra de los muertos en esa batalla, pero no le había dado la más mínima importancia, porque era sólo un número y de todos modos, Reino Unido quedaba demasiado lejos. Pero oír a Harper hablar de ello era otra cosa totalmente diferente.

Era incapaz de imaginarlo.

No dijo nada más y se apartó para que Harper saliera de la cocina, pero él fue hasta donde estaba la jarra de agua para servirse un poco. Sentía la boca demasiado seca de momento. Se quedó viendo el agua caer al vaso con la mirada perdida hasta que recordó algo.

―«Aunque me cueste la vida» ―citó.

―¿Qué? ―oyó la voz de Harper.

―«Aunque me cueste la vida». Eso le dijo el hombre a Kumiko ―respondió Kane―. Y ella dijo que parecía que le había avisado.

Harper volvió a asomarse a la cocina.

―¿Qué demonios insinúas, por Morgana? ―preguntó.

―Él ya sabía que iba a morir. ¿Por qué lo sabía? ―fue lo único que dijo Kane. No sonreía satisfecho, ni nada por el estilo, pero sí se sentía bien por haber notado ese detalle. Su primer profesor de periodismo, que había sido su primer jefe, en un periódico pequeño y desconocido de El Paso, le había dicho que lo importante no era la historia, sino los pequeños detalles y darse cuenta de ellos. Ese tipo de cosas podían cambiar completamente el sentido de una historia.

―No tengo ni idea… ―musitó Harper, pensando un momento―. ¿Te han dicho que eres bueno, Kane? ¡Eso es brillante! ¡Podría significar que está cometiendo errores! ¡Que quizá podemos encontrarlo antes de que asesine a alguien más!

Se veía eufórico, pero Kane tuvo que cortarlo en seco.

―¿Podemos? ―preguntó, alzando una ceja.

Harper se le quedó viendo un momento, frunciendo el ceño.

―Claro ―respondió―, a menos de que… ―titubeó un momento―, de que no te guste la idea. Claro.

Kane sacudió la cabeza.

―No diré que me fascina la idea ―respondió―; nadie que esté bien de la cabeza diría que su profesión ideal es cazar asesinos, pero… estoy dentro.

Harper le sonrió y por un momento le pareció una sonrisa genuina, real. Kane la devolvió y después se llevó el vaso de agua a la boca para darle un trago. Harper se quitó del marco de la cocina y se dirigió a la sala. Cuando Kane salió de la cocina lo encontró subido en uno de los sillones, pegando un pedazo de papel en la pared. Se acercó a contemplar todo el tapiz de la pared, con recortes de periódico de los asesinatos, pequeñas notas en pedazos de pergamino mal cortados con la caligrafía desordenada de Harper, más de seis fotografías que se movían que había tomado Kane y tachuelas por todas partes, uniéndolo todo.

―Te daré las fotos mañana ―dijo.

Harper soltó algo parecido a un gruñido, nada más. A Kane le pareció un sonido de aprobación después del tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con él, así que no dijo nada más y vio como Harper pegaba un par de notas más antes de bajarse del sillón de un salto.

―Tengo que volver a San Fransisco mañana ―comentó, pero no parecía demasiado feliz por la idea―. Tú… tienes trabajo, ¿no?

Kane asintió.

―Algunos de nosotros tenemos trabajos normales, sí ―respondió. No quería ni siquiera pensar en la hora que sería y en el estado en el que llegaría a las oficinas del Magical Post la mañana siguiente.

―Tendré que decirle a Alexis que me acompañe, entonces. ―Harper se encogió de hombros. Parecía que para algunas cosas siempre tenía una solución perfecta.

―¿No puedes ir solo? ―Kane se extrañó. En el poco tiempo que llevaba allí, le había parecido que, quizá, Harper era una persona excesivamente independiente: casi nunca informaba de sus planes a nadie, a menos de que los hubiera incluido en ellos, no quería compañía para ir a casi ningún lugar nunca, excepto cuando se trataba de trabajo.

―No quiero volver solo ―respondió Harper. Kane no supo qué decir.

¿«Te entiendo»? Sonaba estúpido. Sentía que no lo entendía en absoluto.

* * *

Brooklyn, New York. 20 de Septiembre de 2012

―Podría haber sido tan fácil poner esta exposición en cualquier otra parte, Roni, y no serían necesarias tantas precauciones ―se quejó Kane caminando. Estaban en el Museo Metropolitano de Nueva York, rodeados de gente común y corriente que estaban visitado en lugar. La mayoría eran turistas de todas partes del mundo―. En serio, a los magos nos gusta complicarnos la vida.

―Maldición, Kane, parte de la magia de la exposición es que esté aquí precisamente. ―Roni había hecho un énfasis especial en la palabra _aquí_. Kane podía notar de lejos su emoción por estar allí, quizá por enésima vez en su vida―. Es arte tan diferente al que estamos acostumbrados… combinando las mejores técnicas muggles con las mágicas, reconociendo que los dos mundos pueden ser compatibles.

Roni hablaba con pasión de ese tema. En el Magical Post se especializaba en la sección de entretenimiento, pero casi siempre hablaba de arte y recomendaba todas las exposiciones posibles. Y desde hacía unos días, usaba las habilidades de Kane para la fotografía para que lo acompañara a todas partes. Sin embargo, aquel día Kane no estaba prestando demasiada atención a nada, seguía con la imagen de Harper metida en la cabeza, la reacción que había tenido. No paraba de analizarla, de repetirla en su cabeza para intentar encontrarle sentido. Así que llevaba toda la mañana dejando a Roni hablar y hacer la mayoría del trabajo.

Iban camino hasta la «sala secreta» del museo. A Kane el nombre la parecía pretencioso, puesto que simplemente era una sala mágica en el museo, escondida a plena vista, como tantas otras cosas, justo en donde los _muggles_ no miraban. No era ninguna sala secreta. Ni siquiera estaba bien escondida, puesto que cada poco ocurría un incidente con algún muggle.

―¿En qué área quieres especializarte cuándo la jefa deje de usarte para todo? ―preguntó Roni―. Aunque no sé si te deje escoger. Le gustó tu artículo del asesinato en Nueva Orleans y si sigues paseándote con Fitzwilliam Harper.

―No quiero acabar en crímenes, Roni.

―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó ella―. Es un buen lugar. A la gente de hecho le interesa lo que escribes y no te ofendas, pero tienes un buen toque para ese tipo de historias.

―¿Leíste lo que escribí? ―Kane se sorprendió.

Roni asintió.

―Claro. Es bueno ―comentó ella―. Le diste un toque más humano a todo, ¿sabes? La mayoría lo escriben como fríos datos, de manera mucho más impersonal. Pero tú, a tu modo, le diste un poco de personalidad. Ayuda a que la gente no lo ignore como si nada.

Kane asintió y no añadió nada más. No había pensado en eso, pero seguía sin interesarle la idea de acabar escribiendo sólo sobre crímenes. Aunque no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en eso porque inmediatamente llegaron a la sala secreta, y Roni simplemente tocó la puerta con la varita para que se abriera. Le mostró sus pases de prensa al vigilante que estaba justo al lado y después entró, con Kane detrás de ella.

―Es hermoso ―comentó Roni―. La dualidad entre lo muggle y lo mágico, una alianza capaz de crear cosas hermosas. ¿Sabes por qué me gusta tanto?

Kane negó con la cabeza, alzando la cámara para tomar una foto desde la entrada.

―Es como mi origen, como la idea de debatirte entre dos mundos ―respondió ella―. Mi padre es muggle, pero mi madre es bruja. Siempre estuve balanceándome sobre los dos mundos. Una abuela me regalaba varitas de broma cada que iba a su casa y la otra me daba billetes de un dólar que después tenía que cambiar.

―Puedo entender eso.

Se parecía al ser mexicano y no serlo, y ser estadounidense y no serlo. La madre de Kane había nacido al otro lado de la frontera. Pero él no. No hablaba español como su madre y ni siquiera conocía todas las costumbres mexicanas. A veces le parecía que esa no era del todo su cultura.

―La abuela que me dio mi nombre es la abuela muggle, Weronika ―siguió Roni―. Es polaca. A veces, cuando íbamos a su casa, podía oír cómo le hablaba a mi padre en polaco, siempre quejándose de algo, creo. Sobre todo del dinero. Mi madre le gustaba, le fascinaba todo lo que podía hacer. Estuvo feliz cuando supo que yo había heredado el don. Dijo que las cosas serían más fáciles para mí, ¿crees?

Kane asintió. Roni jamás hablaba sobre su familia y de hecho, casi nadie la llamaba por su nombre completo: «Weronika Kostka»; sólo lo había oído cuando Roni corregía a alguien sobre la ortografía del nombre. Por lo demás, en realidad, no se adivinaba a primera vista su origen polaco: tenía la piel clara y el cabello castaño oscuro cortado y peinado en picos, como chico, los ojos grandes y separados y la nariz un poco grande, pero no demasiado ganchuda.

―Bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar, tengo que explicar la dualidad entre lo muggle y lo mágico sin que suene una mala combinación ―dijo Roni―. A los magos las pinturas estáticas les aburren y estás no tienen demasiado movimiento. Unos detalles, solamente, para resaltar…

Kane se acercó a la primera, que era un montón de manchas negras y rojas, en distintas tonalidades, sin una forma que pudiera comprender. Pero había algo en ella que desde el principio le había llamado la atención.

―«La muerte» ―dijo Roni, detrás de él, señalando el título y después la manera en que una de las manchas se movía en la pintura como si estuviera palpitando―. Es curioso, ¿no? ―le preguntó mientras él alzaba la cámara para capturar ese momento―. Como la muerte siempre tiene algo hermoso… ―Se quedó mirando la pintura mientras Kane disparaba el gatillo de la cámara un par de veces―. Desgarrador pero hermoso.

Kane no pudo más que asentir, Roni tenía razón.

Había algo desgarrador y hermoso en la muerte. Algo fatídico, triste, desesperanzador, pero sobre todo eso, algo hermoso. Algo que le recordaba a lo que su madre solía decir: «Necesitamos la muerte para estar seguros de que vivimos».


	4. Alexis Lawrence Prince

**Capítulo 4: Alexis Lawrence Prince**

_"La calle lleva polvo_

_del polvo que me he vuelto_

_al chapopote negro me dieron mi dolor"_

_La Reyna del inframundo, Lila Downs_

* * *

Queens, Nueva York, 28 de Septiembre de 2012

El apartamento en el que vivía Alexis era feo. Quizá podría haberse visto bien de estar arreglado, pero parecía como si Alexis nunca hubiera acabado de desempacar. Había cajas repartidas por todo el lugar, algunas abiertas, algunas cerradas con cinta adhesiva. La mayoría servían a modo de burós, mesitas, cómodas o lugares dónde poner cosas. Además de eso, había un par de sillones viejos en el lugar color amarillo mostaza y una mesa con dos sillas de plástico. Kane no había visto más. La cocina estaba más o menos en orden por lo que Kane había visto desde fuera; al menos, parecía tener menos polvo.

No le extrañaba que Alexis quisiera pasar su tiempo en el apartamento de Harper, aunque le extrañaba que no se hubiera mudado ella con él. No había preguntado por qué, pues era obvio que Alexis era una persona demasiado privada, pero tampoco podía entender como aquel departamento pequeño, mugriento y en apariencia poco cuidado era considerado un «hogar».

―No tenía ni idea de que la mandrágora se podía fumar ―musitó Kane, viendo a Alexis liar un par de cigarrillos.

―No seas imbécil ―replicó ella―; no es sólo mandrágora. Pero sí es el ingrediente principal. ¿Seguro que no quieres probar?

Kane negó con la cabeza; no le gustaba ningún tipo de cigarro y en general solía detestar que fumaran delante de él. Pero supuso que a Alexis podía soportarla ―porque Harper también se había negado, arguyendo que esos cigarros adormecían sus sentidos―. Además se había portado como buena anfitriona en ese rato. Le dio otro trago a la cerveza muggle que ella le había ofrecido mientras ella acaba de liar el cigarro y lo prendía con un toque de varita.

―¿Clearwater no te ha pedido otro artículo? ―preguntó Harper, dirigiéndose a Kane.

―No, pero quiere saber de ti ―respondió él. Desde que Harper había aparecido de improviso no había día que su jefa, Penny Clearwater no preguntara con él―. ¿Se conocen del colegio…? ¿Hogwarts?

Haper negó con la cabeza.

―No, cuando yo llegué a Hogwarts ella tendría dieciséis ―respondió él―. Nos conocimos aquí, después de la guerra. Creo que ella también llegó aquí huyendo de ella.

―Yo no hui de la guerra ―comentó Alexis―. Debí de haberlo hecho.

―Sólo tenías catorce cuando estalló, ¿no? ―preguntó Harper―. No hubiera tenido sentido que huyeras. Ni si quiera habrías podido sobrevivir.

Ella se encogió de hombros y le dio una calada al cigarro, desviando la mirada. Kane era consciente de que Alexis y Harper tenían pasado y había momentos en los que no podía evitar sentirse fuera de lugar entre su amistad. Pero ambos le caían bien y le habían hecho un pequeño espacio en su grupo de dos en el que ya llevaba metido casi un mes.

―Habría sido mejor ―fue lo único que dijo Alexis y le dio otra calada al cigarro. Tenía su apariencia normal, la de una mujer de cabello castaño, un poco más alta que Kane pero no demasiado y elegante.

Harper no contestó y le dio un trago al whisky de fuego. Había llevado una botella porque Alexis no tenía y al parecer él no bebía otra cosa. Kane nunca lo había visto beber otra cosa, exceptuando por unas cervezas de mantequilla. Kane, en cambio, no creía ser tan especial para las bebidas alcohólicas.

―Sigo preguntándome por qué el corazón ―murmuró Alexis―. ¿Qué puede merecer que se roben el corazón de las personas? ―No solían tocar demasiado el tema, pero los últimos días Alexis y Harper estaban cada vez más presionados por Perks. Nadie quería otro asesinato―. ¿Para qué alguien necesitaría el núcleo mágico más poderoso de una persona?

―Nada bueno ―dijo Kane.

―Eso es obvio ―espetó Harper, que a momentos parecía demasiado frustrado por no ser capaz de resolver el enigma―. Pero no hay muchas cosas que requieran un corazón humano.

―Los antiguos aztecas los ofrendaban a los dioses ―comentó Kane.

―¿Aztecas?

―Los nativos mexicanos, antes de la colonia ―replicó él―. En realidad no hay demasiada información sobre los sacrificios. La mayoría fue destruida. Pero los usaban para algo.

―No es la única cultura que lo hacía ―respondió Alexis―. Algunos fenicios ofrendaban corazones para Astarté, que fue una bruja que se creyó diosa, o a su marido, Baal. Muchas culturas antiguas le daban importancia al corazón, como el núcleo de toda magia. Hoy se sabe que no es la única fuente de magia de nuestro cuerpo ―siguió contando―, pero sí la más importante. ¿Para qué lo necesitan?

―Tic. Tac. Se nos está acabando el tiempo ―espetó Harper, dándole un trago al whisky de fuego―. En cualquier momento, habrá otro muerto. Serán más pistas, quizá. Pero habrá otro muerto. Tic. Tac.

Kane no agregó nada más. La frustración era latente, casi se podía sentir y no quería poner peor los ánimos. Alexis le dio otra calada al cigarro que había liado y soltó el humo. Para Kane, olía aún peor que el tabaco, lo que lo hizo fruncir la nariz sin decir nada porque no quería ofender a Alexis. Se quedaron unos momentos más en silencio hasta que se oyeron pasos en el pasillo y tocaron a la puerta.

―¡Alexis! ¡Más vale que salgas! ―La voz de Perks, que no auguraba nada bueno. Kane suponía que cada que aparecía, había un muerto.

Harper fue el que se puso en pie, dejando el vaso de whisky a un lado y abrió la puerta. Perks ni siquiera mostró sorpresa.

―Ah, tú también estás aquí. ―Se asomó y vio a Kane―. Y el periodista. Maravilloso, sencillamente maravilloso. ―Sin embargo, el tono de su voz y su expresión no hablaban de nada «maravilloso»; más bien parecía más cansado que de costumbre y más estresado―. Será mejor que vengan a ver esto.

Alexis se puso en pie dándole la última calada a su cigarro y lo dejó en el cenicero. Perks frunció el ceño al verla cambiar aquella vez. Kane vio como la piel se le volvía un poco más morena, como color caramelo y el cabello disminuía su tamaño. Estaba ya acostumbrado a los cambios de Alexis, siempre experimentando con su apariencia. Él, por acto reflejo, simplemente agarró la cámara que había dejado encima de una de las cajas que estaban por todo el lugar.

Los tres siguieron a Perks afuera y Kane iba a dirigirse hasta la escalera, para salir, pero Perks lo detuvo y señaló el otro apartamento del piso.

―Ahí.

Harper frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada al entrar. Como siempre, el lugar estaba lleno de aurores revisándolo todo. Kane notó que la distribución era exactamente la misma que en el departamento de Alexis, pero estaba todo mucho más limpio y recogido. Por lo que pudo apreciar mientras caminaba siguiendo a Harper, había muchas lámparas y demasiados libros. Parecía el apartamento de un estudiante.

―¿Dónde está? ―preguntó Harper.

Perks señaló una de las puertas al fondo.

―Baño ―dijo.

Kane vio como Harper alzó una ceja, sin decir nada, pero se dirigió hasta allí. Kane fue justo detrás, intentando prepararse para lo que iba a ver; era una estupidez, pero podía intentarlo, aunque sabía que nunca podría superar la impresión inicial. Alexis entró detrás de él y esa vez fue ella la que soltó una exclamación ahogada.

El cadáver estaba en la bañera, con la cabeza vuelta hacia atrás y los ojos abiertos. Kane vio que era una mujer, pero desvió la mirada rápidamente porque no soportaba ver la sangre. Había un letrero pintado con sangre que ya estaba secándose en los azulejos justo arriba de la bañera.

«Hola, Alexis L. Prince», rezaba el letrero. Y justo al lado, un corazón. La «A» mayúscula estaba escriba de una manera muy particular, con un adorno en una de las patas.

Kane volteó a ver a Alexis, que se había quedado pálida. Nunca la había visto tan blanca, ni tan sorprendida. Tenía los ojos fijos en el letrero y ni siquiera había parpadeado.

―No puede ser ―fue lo primero que salió de sus labios―. No puede ser.

―¿La conoces? ―Perks había entrado detrás de ellos y estaba señalando el cadáver. Fue obvio para todos que se dirigía a Alexis.

―No, nunca hablamos ―respondió ella. No se animaba a ver el cadáver―. No me relacionaba con mis vecinos. No quería arriesgarme… o arriesgarlos. ―La voz le tembló al final de la frase.

―¿Y el letrero…? ―empezó Perks.

―Es obvio, ¿no? ―interrumpió ella―. Es para mí. Sólo he visto a una persona que escribe la A mayúscula de esa manera ―dijo y después hizo una pausa demasiado larga. Nadie dijo nada, esperando que siguiera; finalmente, después de cerrar los ojos, continuó―: Frida Westermann.

Perks frunció el ceño.

―No podemos comprobarlo, es sólo una…

―Comprueba toda las entradas al país ―dijo Harper, interrumpiendo a Perks― del último año o los últimos dos años. Debe de haber alguien cuyo nombre sea Frida Westermann.

Kane no entendía lo que sucedía, pero ni siquiera se atrevió a abrir la boca en ese momento. En vez de eso, volteó a ver el cuerpo. Era una mujer desnuda, joven, más o menos de la misma edad de Alexis, con la cara y los brazos llenos de pecas. El cabello negro, completamente negro, lacio, con un pequeño fleco. Kane intentó imaginársela en otra situación y se sorprendió pensando que quizá hubiera sido una mujer bonita. Sin embargo, en esa situación era imposible de sacar una conclusión sobre ella. Estaba cubierta de grande y sus ojos abiertos lo único que producían era terror.

―Alexis tendrá que declarar si tienes razón, Harper ―dijo Perks―. No hay otra manera de hacerlo oficial.

―Sabes que eso no es posible ―respondió Harper, sin darle tiempo a Alexis para decir nada―. No.

―Sabes que le ofreceremos todas las protecciones posibles y que su nombre nunca se revelará ―le dijo Perks―. Pero tenemos que hacerlo oficial si lo que dice es cierto, de otro modo nunca podremos…

―Lo haré ―dijo Alexis―, pero sólo si compruebas que ella está en el país. Si es Frida… ―hizo una pausa, suspiró; seguía demasiado pálida y parecía que le costaba trabajo encontrar las palabras―, tengo que hacerlo.

―Alexis… ―Harper no parecía demasiado contento con esa decisión.

―No insistas ―dijo ella.

Harper no dijo nada y se le quedó mirando un momento. Kane no supo interpretar la mirada que le dirigió, pero parecía visiblemente preocupado. Después, extendió la mano hacia Kane.

―Dame la cámara y sácala de aquí ―le pidió―. Ahora.

―Harper…

―Estás más pálida que el cadáver en la tina ―interrumpió Harper antes de que Alexis pudiera decir nada―, es obvio que no estás bien. Y si te quedas aquí, sólo estorbarás. Estaré bien ―aseguró.

Alexis suspiró, pero no se quejó. Parecía que no tenía fuerzas ni para eso. Perks se quedó con Harper y Kane acompañó a la joven afuera. Los aurores no les prestaron demasiada atención y él dejó que ella se apoyara en su brazo para caminar. Volvieron al apartamento de Alexis sin decir una sola palabra y una vez allí ella se dirigió directamente a donde tenía la mezcla de mandrágora ―y otras cosas a las que Kane no le había prestado demasiada atención― y empezó a liar otro cigarrillo.

Kane la miró un momento, incómodo, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que finalmente, en un impulso, las palabras acudieron a su boca.

―¿Quién es Frida Westermann? ―preguntó.

No hubo respuesta. Alexis siguió liando el cigarro como si Kane ni siquiera estuviera allí.

―¿Tiene que ver con tu pasado? ―intentó Kane, de nuevo.

Tampoco hubo respuesta. Alexis terminó de liar el cigarrillo sin decir una palabra y sacó la varita para prenderlo. Le temblaban las manos y parecía muy nerviosa. Kane, acostumbrado a que Alexis nunca perdiera la compostura, no tenía ni idea de qué decir o qué hacer. Estaba perdido.

―Alexis, ¿tiene que ver con la razón por la que te escondes? ―preguntó, finalmente y en ese momento ella alzó la cabeza.

Le dio una calada al cigarro con infinita calma, como pensando qué hacer y después se decidió a hablar.

―¿Quieres saberlo? ―preguntó.

Kane se sentía incómodo. Se encogió de hombros.

―Sólo si quieres contármelo.

―Supongo que… si es Frida… deberías saberlo… ―Alexis le dio otra calada al cigarro―. No importa. Sólo no pensé que tuviera que contártelo tan pronto. Parecías tan dispuesto a respetar mi secreto y mi privacidad que pensé que… ―Sacudió la cabeza―. Ya no importa.

―No voy a pensar diferente de ti ―se apresuró a decir Kane.

Alexis le respondió con una sonrisa medio triste.

―Eso no es lo que me importa Kane. ―Le dio una calada al cigarro y soltó el humo. Se recargó en el sillón donde estaba, mirando al techo, como si no supiera por dónde empezar―. Alexis Lawrence Prince ―fue lo primero que dijo― es mi nombre completo. Alexis es nombre de hombre o de mujer, pero Lawrence… ―suspiró―. No todas las familias piensan igual, pero en la mía…, no, no en toda: sólo en mi parte de la familia, tener un heredero varón era muy importante. Ya sabes, familias chapadas a la antigua.

Kane asintió. Conocía algunas familias de ese tipo, pero en realidad no solía darles importancia. Todas eran familias viejas que estaban desapareciendo.

―Mi padre se enojó cuando mi madre dio a luz a una niña después de un embarazo de alto riesgo y le dijeron que no podría tener más hijos ―siguió Alexis―. Por eso me llamo Alexis Lawrence, Kane. Ese iba a ser el nombre del hermano que nunca tuve.

―¿Y eso tiene que ver…? ―preguntó Kane, intrigado, sin entender a dónde iba a parar Alexis.

―Mi familia tiene todo que ver ―aseguró Alexis y después continuó hablando―: Mi padre y mi abuelo eran orgullosos. No sangres pura demasiado ricos, pero sí muy orgullosos. Mi madre, por el contrario, era una mujer demasiado callada y demasiado sumisa… ―Se detuvo un momento, dándole otra calada al cigarro―. No sé qué le pasó, pero mi abuela decía que siempre había sido una mujer depresiva. Vivía tomando pociones que la dejaban adormilada y demasiado sonriente, así que era como si nunca estuviera allí. Así que mi padre decidió que si yo no iba a ser el heredero que siempre había querido, al menos iba a lograr que yo fuera alguien de provecho. Alguien de quien él pudiera estar orgulloso. ―Alexis se encogió de hombros y le dio una calada al cigarro―. Por supuesto, nunca lo logró.

Alexis volvió a quedarse en silencio, como si estuviera pensando qué decir, y Kane se quedó mirándola, sin saber exactamente qué clase de historia estaba intentando contar.

―No tuve una infancia triste, sólo… difícil. Estaba rodeada de personas de carácter complicado, Kane. ―Alexis sonrió, como si estuviera nostálgica de una época en la que todo era mucho más fácil―. Fui a Hogwarts y, al contrario de lo que mi padre esperaba, acabé en Hufflepuff, la que consideraba la peor casa porque nadie podía ponerse de acuerdo en su rasgo distintivo. Me dio igual. Se atravesó una guerra y lo perdimos todo: absolutamente todo. Quedo una casa llena de recuerdos que podían venderse cada día más baratos y una cámara en el banco completamente vacía. Entonces empezaron los problemas.

»Me convertí en auror ―contó Alexis― motivada por todo lo que había visto en la guerra. No quería que todas esas barbaridades volvieran a repetirse. Acabé el entrenamiento poco después de mi cumpleaños número veintiuno y entonces fue cuando conocí a Hubert Westermann. Él era rico, alemán, un mago ávido de hacer negocios al menos diez años mayor que yo. Mi padre me usó como una moneda de cambio y me comprometió con él.

Le dio una calada al cigarro y después agarró la botella de whisky de fuego que había llevado Harper para darle un trago directamente. Por la manera en que hablaba, Kane supo que Alexis no había contado esa historia demasiadas veces. Parecía pensar todo demasiado tiempo, como si estuviera indecisa sobre lo que iba a decir.

―¿Un matrimonio arreglado? ―Kane frunció el ceño―. Creí que no eran comunes.

―No lo son ―confirmó Alexis―. Hay muy pocos matrimonios arreglados y el mío fue uno de ellos. Como supondrás, me negué. Acababa de empezar a trabajar en la División de Aurores en el Ministerio de Magia de Londres y tenía planes para mi vida. Pero mi madre me suplicó y mi padre me amenazó; mi abuelo también y la única persona que podría haber impedido ese matrimonio, mi abuela, estaba muerta para ese entonces. Así que acabé casándome. Tenía veintiún años y rompí todos mis principios: me casé.

»Él fue amable, ¿sabes? No se opuso a que yo siguiera trabajando, dijo entenderme y dijo que no presionaría nada, que esperaría a que yo lo quisiera. Que él también lo estaba haciendo por su familia, así que yo creí… creí… creí… ―Las manos le temblaban mientras le daba una calada al cigarro. Kane ni siquiera se atrevió a interrumpir―. Creí que nos entenderíamos.

Alexis se quedó callada y le dio un trago al whisky de fuego. No miraba a ningún lado en particular y parecía evitar los ojos de Kane especialmente.

―No fue así ―adivinó Kane, cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado largo.

―No, no fue así ―confirmó Alexis. De repente, su voz parecía tener un tinte más enojado, incluso hasta furioso―. Al principio todo fue bien, más o menos el primer año… poco menos. Él quería tener un heredero, por supuesto, y era amable, así que nos entendíamos un poco. Pero poco después empezó a evitar que hablara con mi madre… y después con mis amigos. Empezó a molestarse porque yo no me embarazaba y empezó a verme como una simple incubadora de hijos. Empezaron las peleas y por supuesto, una vez que empezaron se hicieron cada vez más fuertes.

»Yo renuncié a la División de Aurores en Septiembre, cuando tenía veintitrés años, después de haber estado en San Mungo tres días con tres costillas rotas y el rostro morado ―respondió Alexis―. Él amenazó con dañar a mi madre, la única persona que me importaba en ese momento, así que yo hice lo que quiso. Volví a la casa y él la convirtió en cárcel.

―¿Te maltrató? ―Kane sabía que la pregunta era estúpida, pero no pudo evitar que saliera de su garganta.

Alexis alzó una ceja, le dio una calada al cigarro. No contestó. La respuesta era más que obvia.

―Fue en ese entonces que conocí a Frida ―continuó, unos momentos después―, que era cinco años mayor que yo y estaba terminando su entrenamiento como sanadora en Inglaterra. Nunca volví a San Mungo después de eso: al fin y al cabo él tenía quien me curara en casa.

―Pero eras Auror… ―dijo Kane―. Podrías haberlo enfrentado.

―El entrenamiento no sirve de nada cuando el rival esconde tu varita, Kane ―respondió ella―. Muchas veces pienso en todo lo que podía haber hecho y siempre me encuentro descubriendo nuevos «hubiera», pero no puedo cambiar el pasado. Hubert se encargó de anularme de todas las maneras que pudo, fingiendo ser amable primero, enseñando su verdadera cara después. ―Se quedó en silencio un momento y después, continuó―: No tengo cicatrices permanentes, al menos no de las que se ven.

»Cumplí veinticuatro años en cautiverio. Aun no me quedaba embarazada y fue cuando Hubert empezó a usar la _imperius_. Supongo que era más fácil que dejarme en la cama por semanas. Si podía salir, me llevaba del brazo, completamente sometida y yo no recordaba casi nada después. Si no, solía disculparme diciendo que estaba enferma y no era del todo mentira.

»Fueron esos meses que conocí a Frida de verdad. Rubia. Alta, muy guapa, aún soltera. No recuerdo más cosas de su aspecto. Era la carcelera perfecta y además hablaba poco inglés. ―Alexis le dio la última calada al cigarro y abandonó la colilla en el cenicero―. No había nada que la conmoviera y era incluso más fría que Hubert. ¿Sabes cuál es el secreto para convencer a tu presa de que nunca escapará, Kane? ―preguntó Alexis.

Kane negó con la cabeza. No dijo nada.

―No importa las veces que le hagas daño, Kane, sino lo débil que la mantengas ―dijo Alexis, finalmente― y eso era lo que hacía Frida: mantenerme débil, pero viva. Logré escapar en diciembre del año que cumplí veinticuatro, lo que hace más o menos un año de cautiverio. Supongo que simplemente tuve suerte porque empezaron a volverse descuidados y porque estaban planeando algo más y yo lo descubrí.

»Fue más un golpe de suerte, porque el día que encontré mi varita, encontré también todas las notas que tenían de sus experimentos. Eran buenos magos, los dos, pero había un problema: se enfocaban en magia oscura. Estaban planeando experimentar en _muggles_ y en ese momento supe que tenía que hacerle frente. Frida no estuvo presente en la última pelea que Hubert y yo tuvimos, Kane y nunca he agradecido esa casualidad lo suficiente. Ella había viajado a Alemania días antes y no había vuelto aún.

»Así que yo le hice frente a Hubert sola. ―Volvió a suspirar y a Kane la pausa le pareció demasiado larga. Por alguna razón, la historia no acababa de cuadrar del todo con la Alexis que estaba viendo, esa mujer fuerte y segura de sí misma―. Gané. Hubert murió y yo estuve una semana debatiéndome entre la vida y la muerte en San Mungo. Todo lo que pasó, me lo contaron después. Frida no pudo regresar al país porque se había abierto una investigación en su contra, por las sospechas; a mí me absolvieron unas semanas después porque había sido en defensa propia.

―¿Y saliste huyendo? ―preguntó Kane.

Alexis asintió.

―Sí. Cuando la investigación empezó a no ir a ningún lado, hui. Empaqué todas las pruebas que tenía y aterricé en Estados Unidos. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Desde entonces he sabido que Frida aparecería algún día, pero supongo que confié demasiado en mis habilidades de metamórfoga.

―Así que estás segura que la persona detrás de los asesinatos es Frida ―dijo Kane.

Alexis asintió.

―Después de esa nota… sí. Casi segura.

―¿Le has contado esto a alguien más? ―preguntó, después, sabiendo que probablemente Alexis no elegía a cualquier confidente.

―Sólo a Harper, una vez. Perks sólo sabe lo que existe en mi expediente ―dijo ella―, y eso no es mucho.

―¿Y ahora por qué a mí? ―preguntó Kane, finalmente.

―Ya te lo dije: Harper confía en ti.

―¿Y eso me hace inmediatamente digno de confianza? ―preguntó Kane, que consideraba que Alexis depositaba demasiada confianza en Harper; aunque sospechaba que tendría sus razones.

Alexis le sonrió, la primera sonrisa que le veía esbozar desde que habían descubierto el cadáver.

―Por supuesto que sí ―le dijo―. Harper no es una persona que confíe en cualquiera. Ya te lo dije.

Era cierto, ya lo había dicho. ¿Qué había llevado exactamente a Harper a confiar en él la primera vez que lo había llevado a una de las escenas del crimen? En realidad eso no tenía sentido alguno para Kane. Pero si Alexis lo entendía, suponía que quizá tendría algo de verdad. Kane alzó la cabeza y se quedó viendo a Alexis con una mirada extraña, mezcla de lástima y curiosidad. Volvía a ser la mujer de mirada dura y ya no le temblaban las manos. Parecía que haber contado la historia le había sacado una parte del veneno.

―Alexis… ―dijo y esperó a que ella lo mirara directamente―. Siento lo que te pasó.

Alexis sacudió la cabeza.

―No lo sientas ―dijo, rechazando su lástima―, es pasado. Y, después de todo, él hizo de mí la persona que soy ahora.

«Pero podrías haber sido más feliz con un poco más de suerte», pensó Kane. No dijo nada. Tenía la idea de que no tenía sentido y que ella, a su manera, trabajando con Harper, era feliz.

* * *

Manhattan, Nueva York, 29 de septiembre de 2012

Kane nunca había visitado el Empire State. En realidad, nunca había tenido tiempo para darse una vuelta y pagar lo que costaba subir hasta el último piso. Ahora estaba allí, subiendo hasta uno de los pisos, acompañado de Harper y Alexis, sin necesidad de hacer fila, en uno de los elevadores.

―¿No es demasiado vistoso? ―preguntó.

Harper negó.

―Es un edificio tan grande que nadie notaría que le falta un piso ―dijo, un momento después―. Perfecto para poner un cuartel de la División de aurores en esta parte del país.

Kane sabía que había cuatro cuarteles a lo largo y ancho de todo el país, además de las oficinas centrales, en Washington, D. C., que estaban en el Ministerio de Magia. Y uno estaba allí en Nueva York.

―Así que básicamente sólo entraste en el caso desde el minuto uno porque el asesinato ocurrió en Boston y a Perks le tocó ―dijo Kane.

―Sí, pero me hubieran llamado, de todas maneras. Tarde o temprano. ―Harper ni siquiera disimuló su arrogancia. Nunca lo había hecho.

―Que humilde.

―Si ellos no pueden resolver nada, llaman a quien sí pueda hacerlo ―dijo Harper―; esa persona soy yo. Generalmente.

Kane puso los ojos en blanco.

―Exagerado.

―Juro que no. Por Merlín.

―Y tan británico ―se quejó Kane―. Aquí nadie dice cosas como «por Merlín», o Morgana, o los otros nombres raros que usan.

―Es porque no tienen magos famosos ―se quejó Harper―. No tienen ningún Merlín.

―Los nativos tienen sus ancestros ―dijo Kane―. También eran muy poderosos, a su manera.

-¿Quieren dejar de pelear como niños? ―les dijo Alexis, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención―. Parecen tener cinco años.

―¿Cómo dicen en tu casa, por ejemplo? Seguro que no es tan genial como Merlín. ―Harper, al menos, sí parecía un niño de cinco años que tenía que probar por fuerza que su cultura era superior. Kane puso los ojos en blanco como una señal de que Harper nunca habría debido de preguntar eso.

―Por Quetzalcóatl, generalmente, también tenemos a…

―¿Quet-zat-qué? ―fue lo que salió de la boca de Harper―. ¿Pero alguien además de ti es capaz de decir eso sin escupir?

Kane rodó los ojos.

―Prueba con Coyolxauhqui ―dijo, en vez de responderle―. Fue una bruja antigua y también fue venerada como diosa por los Aztecas. También existe Tezcatlipoca…

―En serio, ¿alguien que no seas tú puede decir esos nombres sin escupir? ―se quejó Harper―. Ve la simplicidad de Merlín. O Morgana. ¡Tu lengua no tiene que hacer milagros para…! ―Se cortó súbitamente cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron en medio de algo que sólo podía ser calificado como caos general.

El cuartel de la División de aurores era un desastre. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de fotografías y papeles sin un orden aparente y más de la mitad de los cubículos estaban atascados de cosas, sobre todo periódicos. También había muchos lugares vacíos, por supuesto, porque aquel no era un trabajo de oficina. Harper caminó con seguridad entre aquel laberinto, esquivando las miradas.

―¿Por qué demonios no te quieren? ―preguntó Kane, finalmente―. Te ven como si vinieras a quitarles el trabajo.

―Les quito el trabajo, la oportunidad de resolver asesinatos ―respondió Harper―. Claro que evidentemente yo lo hago mucho más rápido que sus cortos cerebros.

Kane volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

―Quizá deberías pensar que no te quieren demasiado porque, bueno…, no haces comentarios muy agradables sobre ellos en general ―comentó Kane―. Si fueras más agradable…

―No vas a meterle eso en la cabeza ―dijo Alexis, sacudiendo el cabello negro rizado que llevaba aquella vez―. No lo vas a lograr.

―No es mi culpa decir la verdad.

―Podrías tener más tacto.

―Soy escocés: no me interesa tener más tacto ―respondió él y dio por zanjado el asunto.

Habían llegado hasta el cubículo de Perks, que se puso en pie nada más los vio y le ofreció la silla a Alexis y, cuando ella se negó, a Harper, que sí aceptó. Se dejó caer en la silla como si estuviera en su casa y poco le faltó para poner los pues en el escritorio. Perks no dijo nada sobre aquella actitud, porque se le veía acostumbrado a ella.

―¿Qué tienes para nosotros? ―preguntó Harper.

―Bueno, al principio no pudimos confirmar que ninguna Frida Weastermann hubiera entrado al país por medio de un traslador o ningún medio ―empezó―, pero alguien sugirió que podría haberse casado y volvimos a revisar todo… ―Tomó un folder y se lo pasó a Alexis, para que lo abriera. Kane se acercó a ver, estirando la cabeza. Cuando Alexis lo abrió, vio que se trataba de una hoja de datos con la fotografía de una mujer de cara alargada y rubia―. Frida Eizenberg, de apellido de soltera Westermann. Tenían razón, está en el país.

Alexis no hizo ningún gesto, pero la mirada que le dedicó a la fotografía fue demasiado larga y después se la pasó a Harper, que apenas si le echó un vistazo antes de volverlo a dejar en el desordenado escritorio de Perks.

―Tendré que declarar ―dijo Alexis.

Perks asintió.

―Se encargará Lovelance ―le dijo―. No te haremos tomar _veritaserum_ , pero si Lovelance cree que es necesario… tendrás que pensarlo.

―Sabes que no me gusta, Perks, siento que dudan de mí.

―Este es un caso muy importante como para que no lo comprobemos todo dos veces, Alexis ―dijo Perks―. Y no tienes qué hacerlo sola. Cualquiera con credenciales para ejercer derecho mágico en el país puede…

―Sabes que Hestia Carrow no tiene credenciales más que para ejercer en Gran Bretaña ―espetó Alexis, con la voz un poco ácida― y que no la puedo hacer venir para hoy. Da igual. Lo haré sola. No es como si no supiera qué decir y que no decir.

―Podrías tener algo de apoyo si…

―No. Sólo Lovelance y los implicados en el caso directamente van a oír esa historia, Perks ―dijo Alexis―. Estricta confidencialidad, ¿recuerdas? Esa es mi condición.

Perks asintió y no dijo nada más.

―Estricta confidencialidad, y declaras.

Alexis asintió.

―Eso es justo lo que quiero. Además de encerrar a Frida para siempre ―dijo. Sonreía. Tenía los labios torcidos y a Kane no le pareció feliz.


	5. Necesitaba uno y lo robé

**Capítulo 5: Necesitaba uno y lo robé**

_"El viento sopla_

_Y nada me consuela._

_Sin ti mi vida se acaba_

_y ni te enteras"_

_Las casas de madera, versión Lila Downs_

* * *

Seattle, Washington, 6 de Octubre de 2012

―Ningún avance, ¡ni uno sólo! ¡Y ningún otro asesinato! ―Harper parecía incapaz de dejar de quejarse la mayor parte del tiempo―. Si pudiéramos localizar a Frida podríamos tener un punto de partida… La única información que existe de ella es que entró al país. A excepción de esa hoja, no hay nada más. Joder. Es como si se hubiera esfumado completamente.

―Así que, evidentemente, lo mejor que puedes hacer cuando hay una loca suelta persiguiendo a Alexis es dejarla en casa y venir a un concierto al otro lado del país ―soltó Kane―. Seattle, donde al parecer hace un clima del carajo en Octubre.

Estaban metidos en un bar del barrio mágico de Seattle que más bien tenía aspecto de pub inglés. Estaba lleno a reventar y ellos estaban cerca de la barra. Harper había pedido un whisky de fuego para los dos antes de que Kane pudiera quejarse. Había llegado hacía tres días con un par de boletos, justo cuando Kane empezaba a pensar que Harper no conocía la palabra diversión y le había dicho que si quería ir a un concierto. Cuando Kane había preguntado el nombre del artista Harper había señalado el poster que tenía pegado en la pared contraria a donde no pegaba la información de los asesinatos que mostraba a un chico lleno de tatuajes tocando la guitarra.

Kane, más por curiosidad que por suponer que el chico le iba a gustar, había dicho que sí y allí estaban. En la otra punta del país, en Seattle, esperando a que empezara un concierto.

―¡Fitz! ―Una mujer los saludó de lejos y después de aproximó. Kane vio como Harper se ponía en pie y dejaba que la mujer lo abrazara―. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Ya te he dicho que deberías escribir cartas más seguido.

Tenía acento inglés y era pelirroja. Llevaba una túnica color verde que resaltaba con el color de su cabello.

―Hola, Hestia ―saludó Harper, de manera un poco solemne, y después señaló a Kane―. Él es Kane.

―Kane Martínez. Mucho gusto. ―Kane extendió la mano y la mujer se la estrechó.

―Hestia Carrow ―dijo ella con una sonrisa―. ¡No me habías dicho que ya no eras un antisocial de cuidado! ―le dijo a Harper y después se volvió de nuevo a Kane―. ¿Te trata bien? Sé que puede ser un poco rarito.

Kane sonrió. «Poco rarito», como descripción, ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que Harper era.

―¿Y Alexis? ¿Está bien? Blaise fue el que me dijo que Frida estaba en Estados Unidos ―contó la mujer― y me preocupé por Alexis. Me mandó una carta diciéndome que todo está bien, pero quiero oírlo de tu boca.

―Está bien, Hestia, no seas exagerada, por supuesto que está bien…

―Más te vale no mentir. ―Hestia entornó los ojos―. ¿No quieres saber más de las cosas en casa? El demonio de Astoria va a cumplir seis años y tiene el nombre más horrible del mundo…

―Me dices eso cada que nos vemos…

―¡Scorpius! ¡¿Quién le pone a su hijo un nombre de insecto?! ―se quejó Hestia. Kane no entendía nada, pero como ver a Harper ser social con alguien que no fueran él, Alexis, o algunas veces Perks, era un milagro, no les quitaba la vista de encima a los dos―. Bueno, tiene seis años y es un pequeño demonio. Igual a Malfoy, no pudo sacar lo guapo de Astoria.

―Hestia, hace más de diez años que no hablo con todos ellos… ―se quejó Harper.

―Pues deberías. Astoria dice que tus cartas son cada vez más esporádicas ―se quejó Hestia―. ¿Sabías que Nott y Dahpne se casaron por fin?

―No recuerdo haber recibido una invitación a la boda ―dijo Harper.

―Yo tampoco, porque al parecer fue algo bastante íntimo, pero Blaise sí fue ―contó Hestia―. Quien iba a decir que iban a llegar al altar. Con dos pequeños demonios. Si Daphne tenía quince y ya aseguraba que no se iba a casar nunca…

―Hestia, de verdad, si yo no pregunto por ellos en mis cartas es porque quizá no me interesa saber qué son de sus vidas ―le dijo Harper―. Supongo que contándomelo todo crees que aún soy parte de ellos pero no. Decidí mudarme aquí y las únicas personas con las que mantengo el contacto son con Vaisey, contigo y, a veces, con Astoria. Listo. No más.

Hestia sonrió, de manera triste.

―A veces me gustaría que fueras más sutil.

―Escocés o sutil, escoge una, porque no puedo las dos ―dijo Harper.

―¿Y tú? ―preguntó Hestia, notando la incomodidad de Kane―. ¿De dónde saliste para acabar con semejante espécimen de ser humano que es Fitz?

―Alexis me lo consiguió ―contestó Harper por él.

―¡Déjalo hablar! ―Hestia riñó a Harper.

―Alquilo la habitación restante en su apartamento ―respondió Kane.

―Gracias a Alexis. Yo no estaba rentando nada ―se apresuró a aclarar Harper―; ella nos engañó a los dos.

―¡Déjalo hablar, escocés malhumorado! ―espetó Hestia―. En serio, si no tuvieras ese maldito acento tan marcado hasta te podrías ver más agradable… ―Sacudió la cabeza y se volvió hacia Kane―. Así que vives con él. ¿Te deja vivir? ¿Respirar? ¿Cuántas veces a la semana explota algo?

―Bastantes. ―Kane sólo respondió a la última pregunta.

―¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ―Hestia sonrió―. Harper siempre explotaba cosas cuando estábamos en el colegio. Tenía una manía por experimentar en pociones que pondría nervioso a cualquier profesor…

Hestia se quedó súbitamente callada cuando se apagaron un poco las luces y volteó la cabeza hasta el pequeño escenario. A Kane no le costó reconocer al joven del poster. Tenía el cabello como una pequeña melenita de color café claro y los brazos con algunos tatuajes. El ojo izquierdo iba cubierto con un parche, que también aparecía en el poster y, por supuesto, la guitarra. No dijo nada y empezó a tocar inmediatamente los primeros acordes.

―¡Chica imposible! ―murmuró Hestia―. Fitz, ¿te conté que esa me la escribió a mí?

* * *

El concierto se había pasado mucho más rápido de lo que Kane había esperado. La música ni siquiera le recordaba a los aullidos que pegaba Lorcan d'Eath que escuchaba Alexis día sí y día también. No podía decir que le hubiera fascinado, pero Vaisey ―según había leído en los afiches― era, definitivamente, talentoso. Aplaudió cortésmente cuando se retiró después de unas diez canciones y se volvió a la barra de nuevo. Hestia le había preguntado algunas cosas más entre canción y canción («¿a qué te dedicas?», «¿cuántos años tienes?», «¿de dónde vienen tu nombre?») y le había contado algunas cosas más a Harper sobre gente que Kane no conocía y nunca había oído mencionar («¿sabías que Davis tuvo una hija con Higgs?», «¿sabías que Potter sigue dando discursos estúpidos el día de la Victoria?», «¿sabías que Bletchey es un solterón?»). Para cuando el concierto terminó, parecía haberse quedado sin palabras.

Unos cuantos momentos después, Vaisey apareció y Harper fue a su encuentro. Extendió la mano.

―¿Sigues teniendo nombre de cantante pop, Neil? ―preguntó, a modo de saludo.

―¿Sigues teniendo un nombre ridículamente largo, Fitzwilliam? ―El otro sonrió. Aquel parecía un pequeño ritual entre los dos. Volvieron hasta la barra y Vaisey se colocó al lado de Hestia, pasándole el brazo por los hombros―. ¿Cómo has estado? ―preguntó.

Harper se encogió de hombros y después señaló a Kane.

―Él es Kane.

Kane extendió la mano, dejó que Vaisey se la estrechara.

―Vaisey ―dijo―. No se te ocurra llamarme Neil. Nunca. ―Sonreía, pero parecía bastante serio en ese sentido.

―Ahora llevas un parche ―hizo notar Harper cuando Vaisey le soltó la mano a Kane.

―Era molesto que se quedaran viendo mi ojo en blanco ―dijo Vaisey y alzó una mano para alzar el parche. Kane pudo ver que estaba ciego de ese ojo―. Ahora sólo se preguntan si lo uso por una moda o porque de verdad estoy ciego allí. ―Volvió a bajarse el parche―. De verdad, nadie te advierte que cuando pierdes la visión de un ojo acabas extrañando tu visión periférica el resto de tu vida.

―Al menos recuperaste los tatuajes ―comentó Harper.

―Uno a uno después de perderlos casi todos… ―Vaisey alzó los brazos, mostrando los tatuajes―. Excepto las alas en la espalda, claro. Esas estarán allí siempre. ―Sonreía―. ¿Y tú? ¿Aún resuelves asesinatos?

―Sí. ―Harper asintió―. Estoy en medio de algo, de hecho.

―Hestia me contó algo de una mujer. Frida algo.

―¡Nunca pones atención! ―se quejó Hestia. Aunque no parecía realmente compungida.

―Kane está ayudando ―comentó Harper,

La atención regresó de nuevo a Kane, que empezaba a sentirse como un niño allí. Hestia y Vaisey deberían ser de la edad de Harper, lo que quería decir que acaban de entrar en la treintena. Él, en cambio, estaba parado justamente al inicio de su juventud y experimentando en el mundo real.

―¿De verdad? ―Hestia se interesó inmediatamente.

―En realidad sólo tomo fotos ―respondió Kane, quitándole importancia al asunto. Para él, quienes hacían todo el trabajo eran Harper y Alexis, que parecían tener un talento nato para todo esto. Aunque, bien mirado, «talento» para describir lo que hacían no era exactamente lo mejor―. Ellos hacen el resto.

―¿Y te gusta? ―preguntó Vaisey, que lo miraba con los ojos entornados.

Kane supuso que encogerse de hombros era una respuesta suficiente. No le parecía algo malo, pero tampoco le gustaba. No entendía las reacciones de Harper al notar una pista que nadie más había notado, tan cercanas a la euforia, cuando la mayoría de los aurores tenían una actitud que era demasiado solemne. Como si guardándole un enorme respeto a la muerte disimularan el miedo que tenían a ella. Kane suponía, aunque no sabía si era verdad, que el haber estado tan cerca de la muerte antes para Harper había significado que la había desmitificado y había dejado de temerle. Era algo que la madre de Kane solía decir: «La muerte llega para todos, sólo tenemos que sentarnos y esperarla».

―¿Disculpe? ―Uno de los meseros se dirigía a Vaisey. Llevaba una copa de vino de elfo y un pedazo de papel―. La señorita de allá… ―se volteó para buscar a la señorita, pero frunció el ceño cuando no pudo encontrarla―. La señorita rubia que _estaba_ allá ―se corrigió― le manda esto.

Harper alzó una ceja y tomó el papel primero, al tiempo que el mesero dejaba la copa en la barra.

―¿Qué dice? ―preguntó Hestia.

Harper lo leyó en voz alta.

_«Tic. Tac._

_Necesitaba uno. Y lo robé._

_Tic. Tac._

_Dime dónde quedó el cuerpo sin corazón._

_Tic. Tac._

_Está aquí.»_

―¿Qué demonios significa? ―preguntó Vaisey.

―Hay un muerto ―respondió Harper―. Aquí.

Kane frunció el ceño, sin entender lo que quería decir. Las miradas de Hestia y Vaisey se volvieron sospechosas, como si tampoco entendieran mucho. Sin embargo, Harper parecía como iluminado.

―¿Un... muerto? ―preguntó Hestia―. ¿Un muerto? ―repitió, como si no acabara de creerlo.

Harper le enseñó el mensaje.

―«Necesitaba uno. Y lo robé» ―repitió―. No sabía a qué se refería hasta la línea después del «tic tac» siguiente. «Dime dónde quedó el cuerpo sin corazón» ―volvió a leer―. Es un acertijo demasiado obvio, no tiene demasiada gracia. Así que, si alguien se molestó en mandármelo, quiere decir que hay un muerto aquí cerca. ―Harper alzó la cabeza, buscando a alguien y, cuando vio al camarero que le había llevado la copa, alzó la mano―. ¡Camarero!

Kane seguía un poco perdido, pero se había acostumbrado ya a que la cabeza de Harper iba mucho más rápido que la suya. El camarero se acercó a la barra nuevamente, parecía tener curiosidad por la actitud de Harper, que parecía desesperado y se veía muy impaciente.

―¿Sí? ―El camarero se hacía acercado.

―La mujer que mandó esto... ―Harper señaló la copa de vino―. ¿Cómo era?

―Pues... rubia, no lo sé... no me fijé muy bien ―respondió el joven.

―¡Oh, vamos! ―se quejó Harper―. Algo tuvo que haber guardado tu cerebro sobre ella, algo que te llamara la atención. Un detalle. Algo, ¡vamos! ¡Es importante! ¡De vida o muerte! ―El tono de voz de Harper había subido tanto que habian empezado a voltear a verlo, así que, al darse cuenta, carraspeo y habló más bajo―. ¿Entonces? ¿Algo?

―Bueno, ella... era rubia...

―Eso ya lo dijiste ―dijo Harper, con hastío que empezaba a notársele en la cara. En el mes y poco que llevaba conviviendo con él, Kane se había dado cuenta de que la paciencia de Harper era un mito; simplemente no existía―. ¿Algo más además del color de su cabello?

―¿Muy maquillada? ―intentó de nuevo el camarero y, al ver que Harper quitaba la cara desagradable que había puesto, siguió con un poco más de confianza―. Una cara muy normal. Bueno, había algo, en su forma de hablar. Tenía un todo muy extraño... ―Pareció pensar un momento en lo que iba a decir después―: Tenía acento, pero intentaba disimularlo. Acento como... austriaco.

―No austriaco, alemán ―cortó Harper―. Hazme un favor, ¿quieres? Saca a todo el mundo de aquí, ve a buscar a tu jefe y dile que mande un mensaje urgente a la División de aurores diciendo que hay un cadáver que le interesará al auror Perks y les das esta dirección. ―El chico se había quedado con los ojos muy abiertos―. ¿Qué? ―se extrañó Harper―. No es una broma. Y apúrate, por Merlín, que tengo que buscar un cadáver. Cuestión de vida o muerte, ¿lo ves? Te lo dije. Aunque pensándolo mejor es una cuestión de...

―¡Fitzwilliam! ―interrumpió Hestia―. Deja de asustar al muchacho y ponte a buscar ya el maldito cadáver si estás tan seguro de que está bajo este techo. ¡Ya!

A pesar de todo, había gente que había oído a Harper y Kane pudo ver como un ambiente de intranquilidad se instalaba en el lugar. Algunos le preguntaban cosas a los meseros, otros se iban discretamente y otros lo hacían no tan discretamente. Era cuestión de minutos ―o de segundos, en realidad― que empezara a cundir el pánico en todo el lugar.

―Probablemente debería hablar con mi jefe primero… ―dijo el muchacho. No estaba acostumbrado a incidentes de ese tipo pero, ¿quién demonios podía estarlo?, pensó Kane―. No sé exactamente que…

―¡Hay un cadáver! ―exclamó Harper, atrayendo aún más la atención de la gente―. ¡Un asesinato! ¿Y me dices que tengo que hablar con tu…?

―¡Fitzwilliam Harper! ―lo volvió a regañar Hestia―. ¡Deja de llamar la atención!

Kane no sabía de qué serviría aquello, porque la mayoría de la gente se había parado, estaba preguntando cosas y volteaba hacia donde estaban ellos de manera sospechosa. Kane vio a Vaisey suspirar y dirigirse hacia el escenario.

―¡Vaisey! ―lo llamó Harper cuando vio a donde se dirigía―. ¿Qué demonios pretendes…?

Sin embargo, no terminó de formular su pregunta porque fue muy claro lo que Vaisey planeaba hacer en el momento en que se subió al escenario y se apuntó con la varita a sí mismo.

―¡ _Sonorus_! ―dijo y después se aclaró la garganta para asegurarse de que todos pudieran oírlo―. Por favor, guarden la calma ―empezó, atrayendo toda la atención―; no se sabe nada con seguridad, sólo están oyendo rumores; aún así, si desean retirarse…

Nunca llegó a decir el final porque Kane vio muy claramente como la tela que estaba detrás de él ―y ni siquiera merecía llamarse telón― se movió y entonces sí cundió el pánico. El cuerpo de una joven mesera colgaba del techo. No parecía herida, a excepción de la cicatriz que había en su pecho, pero su ropa se veía desgarrada y sus ojos miraban, sin vida, hacia delante.

Todo el mundo empezó a irse, algunos dejando unas monedas en las mesas, otros quejándose del servicio y otros directamente se iban lo más rápido que podían por miedo. En un momento el bar estaba casi vacío y Harper miraba, con una ceja alzada, al mesero que le había llevado la copa.

―¿Ahora sí vas a enviar ese mensaje urgente a la División de aurores? ―preguntó.

―S-sí… ―se veía aun más nervioso que antes―. Pero tendré que pedirle que se retire si no es auror, el procedimiento…

―Oh, joder ―se quejó Harper―. Haz que llamen a los aurores, en especial al auror Perks, ¡anota el nombre si no te acuerdas!, y en el mensaje dices que hay un cadáver que coincide con los demás y que Fitzwilliam Harper ya está aquí ―ordenó―. Y estos tres se quedan conmigo. ―Señaló a Kane, a Vaisey y a Hestia―. ¿Entendido?

Al pobre muchacho no le quedó más remedio que asentir, pero no parecía nada contento con el asunto. Hestia había empalidecido un poco, pero de alguna manera se sobrepuso y se acercó hasta Vaisey.

―Oh, joder… ―musitó.

―Puedes irse, si quieren ―ofreció Harper―, no es necesario que…

―No seas estúpido ―interrumpió Hestia―; podemos ayudar. No es como si yo no tuviera experiencia…

―Eres abogada mágica, Hestia, no auror o…

―No importa ―respondió ella―. Te sorprendería la cantidad de cosas que los aurores dejan pasar.

―Oh, créeme, eso ya no me sorprender ―le dijo Harper―. Pues bien, ¿por dónde empezamos? ―Se subió al escenario y pasó detrás de Neil rápidamente. Sacó la varita e hizo las comprobaciones de siempre―. Un _Avada Kedavra_ , como siempre. Al menos los mata de manera…

―¿Compasiva? ―completó Vaisey―. No creo que haya un tipo de muerte compasiva.

Se había quedado viendo el cadáver mientras Harper se paseaba alrededor de él. Kane no traía la cámara, así que se sentía un poco más inútil que de costumbre, pero se acercó igualmente. La única herida que tenía era la cicatriz de su pecho, igual que todos los demás.

―¿Cómo cicatrizan tan rápido del pecho? ―preguntó.

―Magia negra ―respondió Harper, como si hubiera sido obvio desde el principio―. Siempre hay un rastro, pero no logro identificar de qué es. Hestia, ¿alguna idea?

La pelirroja fue detrás de Vaisey, moviendo la varita. Parecía mucho más entera que Vaisey y que Kane, como si en cierto modo estuviera acostumbrada a ese tipo de escenas. Harper había dicho que era abogada mágica y Kane dedujo simplemente que se dedicaba a los crímenes más feos: los asesinatos. Él no era de mucha ayuda, así que no se acercó demasiado; sin una cámara, no tenía ni idea de qué podía hacer.

―Hay uno, pero es demasiado genérico ―le respondió Hestia―. Supongo que es lo mismo que tú percibes y no puedo ayudar mucho más.

―Eras la experta en runas y cosas extrañas, maldita sea… ―se quejó Harper―. Creí que podríamos tener una pista si habían utilizado algún tipo de magia que tuviera que ver con runas.

―Quizá ocultaron el rastro… ―sugirió Kane, desde donde estaba.

A Harper se le iluminó el rostro con sólo oírlo.

―¡Oh, eso es maravilloso, sí! ―exclamó―. Tal vez ocultaron el rastro. ¡Kane, eres magnífico, no sabía que sabías usar el cerebro! ―Harper ignoró la mirada de desaprobación que le lanzó Hestia y Kane no contestó porque no supo si debía tomarse las últimas palabras de Harper como un insulto o un halago (o ambas).

―Aun así, no podemos hacer aparecer el rastro de la nada ―dijo Vaisey―; no será tan fácil como parece.

―Lo dice el que hizo un pacto con el diablo ―murmuró Harper.

―Con el diablo no ―corrigió Vaisey―, con un alma que estaba en el limbo. Y gracias a eso tengo un parche en el ojo y tuve que empezar a tatuarme de nuevo los brazos. ―No parecía demasiado contento que se lo recordaran―. Eso es más fácil que descubrir un rastro oculto, sólo tienes que conocer los rituales correctos. Pero esto es diferente, Fitz, si lo ocultaron, es porque no quieren que se descubra y no te lo pondrán demasiado fá…

―Sí, sí, sí… ―Harper movió los brazos, interrumpiendo a Vaisey y haciéndolo callar.

―Tendrías que contar con alguien que supiera lo que está buscando ―comentó Kane―. Mi madre solía hablar de ese tipo de cosas, de ese tipo de magia... ―contó―. Mi abuelo había sido investigador.

Harper apenas si pareció hacerle caso.

―Quizá los aurores podrían encontrar algo, Harper ―sugirió Hestia―. Aunque no lo parezca, a veces no son idiotas.

―Tardarían el triple que Alexis ―respondió él, deshechando la idea inmediatamente―; ella podría hacerlo, lo sé. Pero...

―No quieres involucrarla demasiado ―adivinó Hestia.

―Este caso no era sobre ella, maldita sea ―soltó Harper―; no era sobre ella ―repitió, como si nadie lo hubiera entendido o le hubiera puesto atención―. Ella no tenía nada que ver con este caso, Hestia, ¡nada! ―Kane no lo había notado hasta ese momento, o no había querido notarlo, pero Harper parecía enojado consigo mismo―. Y ahora está metida hasta el fondo... ¿Sabes cómo le sentó saber que Frida sigue tras de ella? ¡Se lo vi en la cara! Fue como enfrentarse a todos sus demonios una y otra vez.

Hestia suspiró. Parecía haber oído ese tipo de discurso una y otra vez, pensó Kane, por la expresión que se le había dibujado en la cara; parecía haber lidiado con ese tipo de actitud una y otra vez. Pero no estaba seguro, era sólo una intuición.

―Es más fuerte de lo que parece ―le dijo―; Alexis es fuerte. No puedes protegerla de todo y ella tampoco te dejará hacerlo. Además, sabes que tarde o temprano, todos tenemos que enfrentarnos a nuestros demonios. Y algunos no terminan nunca de irse del todo, ni siquiera cuando están muertos...

Harper asintió. Volvió a concentrarse en el cadáver, en la pobre mesera colgada con la blusa desgarrada y una expresión de miedo en el rostro. Kane no le había puesto demasiada atención, porque había descubierto días atrás, casi con terror, que estaba normalizando aquel tipo de escenas. Como Harper y esa euforia que demostraba cuando estaba resolviendo un caso y encontraba una pista que podía llevarlo hasta el final.

―Le pediré ayuda ―dijo finalmente―; si de verdad existe un rastro... podría llevarnos a algún lado.

―Y ella... ―empezó Vaisey―, Frida ―aclaró, por si quedaba alguna duda―, ¿tiene algún plan? Debe tenerlo.

―Debe, sí ―respondió Harper―. Siempre los corazones, ¿por qué los corazones? ¿Por qué el núcleo de nuestra magia?

―Piensa en lo obvio, Fitz ―dijo Hestia―. Siempre piensa en lo obvio: porque lo necesita para algo más... porque su magia no es suficiente.

―Pero hay canalizadores, objetos mágicos y algunos otros sacrificios que se pueden realizar para obtener más poder ―intervino Kane―, no tienen que ser necesariamente los corazones. ¿No? ―No estaba demasiado seguro de lo que había dicho, pero Harper se volvió hasta él con una sonrisa en la cara―. ¿Dije algo con sentido?

―¡Por supuesto que sí! ―exclamó Harper―. Piénsenlo. ¿Por qué siempre los corazones? ¿Por qué? Si podría tener más poder por otros medios... ¿Por qué los corazones?

Se interrumpió cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Perks encabezando a otros cinco aurores. Parecía cansado, como si lo hubieran despertado apenas cinco minutos antes; sin embargo, llevaba la túnica azul marino con la insignia de la División. Apenas se fijó el cádaver antes de empezar a darle instrucciones a los aurores, siguiendo la rutina a la que ya debería estar acostumbrado. Momentos después se acercó hasta Harper y miró a la chica. Soltó un suspiro.

―¿Qué demonios pasó? ―preguntó Perks.

Harper se encogió de hombros y señaló a la chica. Aquel gesto parecía decir algo como «lo usual, lo usual»; en cierta manera, le pareció increíblemente deprimente a Kane.

―¿Algún dato que no sepamos? ―preguntó Perks, al no obtener ninguna otra respuesta de Harper.

―Algunas coinciden con la descripción que dio Alexis de Frida ―respondió Harper―. Una mujer alta, sin duda fuerte, aunque podría no carecer de cómplices. Cuidadosa y perfeccionista, aunque esto ya lo sabíamos. No deja ni una sola marca que no quiera que veamos. ―Le dio la vuelta al cuerpo―. La ropa desgarrada parece hecha a propóstito. Todo lo demás está perfectamente cuidado... Sin embargo, esta vez quería que supiéramos que era ella.

―¿No crees que juega contigo? ―preguntó Perks. En su rostro se había marcado un rictus preocupado.

Harper alzó una ceja.

―¿No es obvio? ―Esa fue su única respuesta.

―Y le seguirás el juego... ―adivinó Perks. No parecía muy complacido por eso, pero hasta Kane sabía que no tenían otra opción.

―Es lo único que puedo hacer. Hasta que sepa que quiere...

―¿Alexis no lo sabe? ―preguntó Vaisey, acercándose hasta ellos―. La primera vez parecía estar bien enterada de los planes de su esposo... ―Harper alzó una ceja, como preguntando de dónde había sacado eso―. Fui al juicio, Hestia la defendió ―ofreció como única explicación―; no tuvo condena.

―No creo que lo sepa, no esta vez ―respondió Harper―. Además, todo esto podría no ser por ella, podría ni siquiera involucrarla. No parece una vendetta, simplemente parece que quiere jugar con nosotros.

―Que mente tan retorcida ―musitó Perks.

―Los asesinos suelen tenerla. ―Comentó Harper, tomando algo que aún estaba pegado a la blusa de la mesera―. Se llamaba Bonnie ―dijo―, probablemente no pasa de los treinta años..., no, no ―corrigió―, de los veinticinco. Demasiado joven. Pídanle sus datos al muchacho que les envió el mensaje ―le dijo a Perks―, tendrán que avisar a su familia.

―¿No tienes nada más? ―preguntó Perks.

―No demasiado. Pero podría funcionar que busquen un rastro de magia negra en la cicatriz del pecho. ―Al final, Harper había acabado haciéndole caso a Hestia―. Podría ser nuestra única pista hasta alguien como Frida. Si esto es un juego, probablemente se proteja demasiado bien.

Perks asintió.

―¿Vas a querer fotos? ―le preguntó a Harper, finalmente.

―Que las tome Kane ―pidió él.

―Saldrían exactamente igual que si cualquiera de mis aurores...

―No, él es periodista ―respondió Harper―, por eso lo elegí la primera vez. Sus fotos tienen alma y tienen una historia. Las que toman tus aurores son sólo partes vacías de un expediente de crimen. Que las tome Kane ―y lo dijo tan seguro, con una voz tan dura, que Perks no se atrevió a contradecirlo de nuevo. Sólo le hizo una seña a uno de los aurores más jóvenes, que le extendió una cámara vieja a Kane.

El joven se acercó hasta donde estaba el cadáver, colgando del techo. Respiro hondo, como siempre, preguntándose cómo una foto como aquella tenía alma y tenía historia. Era sólo la foto de un crimen, una muerte que no debería haber ocurrido. Sin embargo, dejó de pensar en todo eso al momento de fijar el lente de la cámara. Simplemente, disparó.

* * *

―Prómeteme que no vas a dejar que te pase nada ―dijo Hestia.

Estaban en la puerta del hotel muggle donde se alojaban Hestia y Vaisey, uno de esos hoteles baratos con pocas habitaciones y sin grandes servicios. Hacía un rato que habían abandonado el bar dónde todo había empezado como un concierto y había acabado como una investigación de la División de Aurores. Harper asintió no muy convencido, pero dejó que Hestia lo abrazara.

―No puedo prometer…

―Pró-me-te-lo ―repitió Hestia.

Harper susupiró.

―Está bien ―fue lo único que dijo para que Hestia lo soltara.

Después, Hestia le estrechó la mano a Kane.

―Lamento que nos hayamos conocido en estas circunstancias ―dijo―, pero... bueno… ―Volteó a mirar a Harper, que se estaba despidiendo de Vaisey―, ¿puedes cuidarlo? Le gusta meterse en riesgos estúpidos.

Kane asintió. No podía hacer otra cosa.

―Lo intentaré ―prometió.

Después esperó hasta que Harper terminó de despedirse de Vaisey. Harper aún le hizo un gesto a Hestia antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar para buscar una calle lo suficientemente desierta como para desaparecerse. Caminaba mirando al suelo, pateando las piedras, como si estuviera pensado en algo.

―Fue una noche movida ―comentó Kane.

―Sí, fue una noche movida ―reconoció Harper, son una sonrisa medio amarga. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Kane―. Y yo que creí que tendría una noche libre, para variar.

―El crimen no se toma un día libre, creo ―le dijo Kane.

Harper acentúo la sonrisa.

―Sí, es cierto, el crimen no se toma un día libre.


	6. No existen las coincidencias estúpidas

**Capítulo 6: No existen las coincidencias estúpidas**

_"Juran que el mismo cielo_

_se estremecía al oír su llanto_

_Cómo sufrió por ella,_

_que hasta en su muerte_

_la fue llamando"_

_Cucurrucucú paloma, versión de Lila Downs_

* * *

Brooklyn, Nueva York, 14 de Octubre de 2012

―El esposo de Kumiko sabía que iba a morir, ¿por qué? ―preguntó Harper. Estaba otra vez en el muro en el que había colgado todas las fotografías, subido en el sillón sin quitarse los zapatos, dejando manchas de polvo allí donde la gente se sentaba―. No le debía dinero a nadie, al menos, nadie de dudosa reputación ―volvió a decir. Kane llevaba oyendo la misma cantaleta por días, así que en realidad, ya no la escuchaba con demasiada atención. Era domingo y nadie había muerto aún, así que estaba aprovechando para limpiar―. No conocía a nadie que coincidiera con la Frida ni que nos diera una señal de Frida… Nada. ¿Por qué sabía que iba a morir?

―¿Intuición? ―sugirió Alexis.

La joven había pasado allí la noche, en uno de los sillones. No eran ni las diez de la mañana, y ya estaba bebiendo whisky de fuego directamente de la botella. Al menos no había llevado sus cigarros apestosos, porque Kane no iba a soportar el olor a mandrágora por todo el lugar otra vez. Al menos no intentaba ayudar con la limpieza; Kane solía molestarse antes, pero el día que Alexis intentó ayudar a limpiar descubrió por qué nunca lo hacía: sus hechizos domésticos eran terribles y solían dejarlo todo peor o más sucio de lo que ya estaba.

―No, no ―se negó Harper. Kane pasó justo detrás de donde él estaba examinando su muro de recortes, moviendo la varita, siguiendo a la escoba―; tiene que ser algo más. Por fuerza tiene que ser algo más. ¿No recuerdas a Kumiko? Es como si quisiera protegerla a ella.

―Quizá es una coincidencia estúpida y no más ―volvió a sugerir Alexis―. Quizá temía por ella por algo que no tiene que ver con Frida Weastermann… bueno, Eizenberg ―se corrigió―; aún no puedo creer que se haya casado. Esa arpía.

―¡Alexis! ―espetó Harper―. No sé cuántas veces lo he dicho ya en el trascurso de una hora. ¿Kane? ―pidió―. Si lo vuelvo a decir yo las palabras se van a desgastar tanto que dejarán de tener sentido.

―Siempre tan agradable… ―murmuró Kane, que aún dirigía a la escoba por toda la sala. Con suerte pronto acabaría de limpiarlo todo y volverían a tener un apartamento habitable.

―Kane… ―pidió Harper.

―«No existen las coincidencias estúpidas, Alexis» ―parafraseó Kane, intentando imitar el acento de Harper, lo que sólo resultó catastrófico―. Listo. ¿Ayudarás a limpiar? ―preguntó. Sabía cuál era la respuesta, pero al menos podía intentarlo.

―No voy a atrapar asesinos limpiando ―respondió Harper.

―A lo mejor podrías tener una casa habitable ―sugirió Kane―. Ya sabes, un ambiente agradable podría ayudarte a pensar y a atrapar a los asesinos.

Harper frunció el ceño.

―Eso fue un golpe bajo.

―¿Lo harás? ―preguntó Kane.

―En un rato ―lo apaciguó Harper y siguió caminando con los zapatos encima del sillón, lo que sólo logró que Kane jurara que no volvería a sentarse allí al menos en una semana―. ¿En dónde estaba? ¡Ah, sí! El esposo de Kumiko no conocía a nadie que pudiéramos relacionar con Frida, no a simple vista. Pero es el único que sabía que iba a morir. Los demás eran sólo coincidencias. ―Se quedó pensando, de nuevo. Kane sacudió la cabeza e hizo que la escoba se detuviera en cuanto todo el salón estuvo limpio. Ahora sólo había un montón de polvo en una bolsa en el pasillo que sacaría después. Alexis le dio otro trago al whisky de fuego y no dijo nada más―. ¡Oh, por dios, silencio!

―Nadie ha dicho nada ―hizo notar Kane.

―¡Entonces piensen más bajo! ―espetó Harper.

Kane sólo pudo poner los ojos en blanco ante el desplante. Se estaba acostumbrado a las peculiaridades de Harper, pero no podía evitar recordarle que si no tenía muchos amigos era precisamente por esa manera de tratar a la gente.

―¿Por qué el esposo de Kumiko sabía que iba a morir? ―volvió a preguntar Harper.

―Nunca sé si haces esas preguntas con la intención de que te contestemos ―se quejó Kane― o sólo para demostrar lo inteligente que eres en comparación con el resto.

Harper alzó una ceja.

―No me va a venir una respuesta por generación espontánea, Fitz ―dijo Alexis―. Has hecho la pregunta cientos de veces.

―Sólo doce, no cientos ―la corrigió Harper―. Esperaba que sus neuronas tuvieran algo que ofrecer además de quejas después de doce veces.

―Pensaste mal ―dijo Alexis―. No tengo nada ―y le dio un trago al whisky de fuego que tenía enfrente.

―¿Kane? ―preguntó Harper.

―Nada…

―¡Oh, vamos! ―se quejó Harper―. No es posible que entre tres no logremos pensar en algo. Y los aurores no han encontrado nada extraño. Como siempre. ―Kane ya ni siquiera se extrañó de su tono de queja y de que Alexis, a pesar de haber sido auror, ni siquiera le contestara―. Tenemos que detener esto o habrá más víctimas…

Era la primera vez que Harper parecía realmente desesperado. Bueno, en realidad no lo parecía, pero Kane supuso que lo estaba porque su irritabilidad se había multiplicado y además parecía casi dispuesto a seguir cualquier línea de investigación que antes no hubiera considerado. Además de que insultaba a los aurores mucho más que de costumbre y parecía preocuparse realmente por las víctimas.

―No tenemos nada para cazarla, Fitz, acéptalo ―murmuró Alexis.

―Pero tenemos que detenerla ―espetó Harper con la voz fría, dura y una determinación de hierro.

Alexis últimamente no mencionaba su nombre. Frida Weastermann; Eizenberg de casada. Kane no le daba demasiadas vueltas a la actitud de Alexis pero era cierto que algo había cambiado. Antes analizaba todo con un punto de vista profesional, frío, mucho más objetivo; pero desde que Frida estaba en la escena, el cambio se notaba. O al menos, lo notaba Kane, que la veía más temperamental por momentos, más desesperada, casi como Harper.

―Tenemos… sí… ―musitó Alexis―. Tenemos ―repitió.

―¿Qué pasa si se va contra ti? ―le preguntó Harper, deteniéndose a mirarla. Hasta entonces se había esforzado por proteger los sentimientos de Alexis, pero en ese momento Kane vio el miedo en los ojos de la joven. No era la primera vez que lo veía y por eso sabía reconocerlo.

Alexis no supo cómo responder inmediatamente. Abrió y cerró la boca sin proferir ningún sonido y ambos fueron capaces de notar la turbación. Tuvo que darle un trago al whisky de fuego antes de ser capaz de contestar algo.

―No se encontrará con la misma Alexis que conocía.

Kane se dio cuenta de que Harper no le creyó, pero como Harper no agregó nada, tampoco lo hizo él. En cambio, el detective volvió a mirar la pared empapelada con los recortes el periódico y volvió a la pregunta inicial.

―El esposo de Kumiko sabía que iba a morir, ¿por qué? ―Nadie le respondió―. Sabemos que no conocía a Frida ni tenía ningún vínculo lejano con ella ―siguió diciendo, a pesar de que Kane lo ignoró completamente y siguió limpiando el lugar y Alexis dejó caer la cabeza para atrás, agotada―. Pero sabía que iba a morir. No tenía vínculos con nadie peligroso. No debía dinero. Y Kumiko juraba que no tenían nada valioso. ―Harper se había detenido frente a la fotografía del esposo de Kumiko y se había quedado mirándola―. Ella era estadounidense, había nacido allí, en San Fransisco, pero no en el Barrio Chino… Al menos eso me contó cuando fui a verla. Pero él acababa de llegar desde China cuando lo conoció. No hablaba bien inglés, me dijo incluso.

―No sabía que se te daba el toque humano ―comentó Kane. Sabía que Harper había ido a ver a la mujer a San Francisco, pero hasta entonces no se había enterado de los detalles. Habían tenido cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar.

―No se me da. Kumiko necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, yo estaba allí y da la casualidad de que necesitaba la información. _Voilá_! ―Eso fue lo que resumió Harper―. Él acababa de llegar de China cuando se conocieron. De algún pueblo perdido en Sichuan, entendí. Era pobre. No tenía familia. Cuando se casaron, la familia de Kumiko tuvo que ayudarlos…

Kane frunció el ceño.

―¿Y si trajo algo de China? ―sugirió.

―Kumiko dijo que no tenía nada valioso… ―empezó Harper, pero se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba decir Kane antes y corrigió―. ¡Oh, brillante! ¡Nada valioso! Sólo… «algo». ―Harper dibujó unas comillas en el aire.

―Algo que Frida quisiera ―acabó diciendo Kane―. Bueno, no sólo ella, algo importante para él. ¿Por qué llegó sólo de China?

―Kumiko no me dijo nada ―musitó Harper y después en su cara pensativa se dibujó una sonrisa―. Pero, ¡oh, chico, eres brillante! ¡Alexis, me conseguiste a alguien brillante!

Kane vio a Alexis esbozar una sonrisa.

―Al principio no lo querías, Fizt ―le recordó.

―Oh, no importa ―dijo Harper―. ¡Kane, eso es brillante! Podríamos averiguar algo si voy a ver a Kumiko después de comer, podría mandarle una carta…

Lo interrumpió el sobre rojo de la chimenea. O más, bien, el sobre rojo que Kane acababa de acercarse a recoger a la chimenea. Harper se quedó viéndolo un momento antes de acercarse a arrancárselo de las manos.

―¿Una vociferadora? ―preguntó Kane, justo en cuanto reaccionó.

―Sí, Perks las manda cuando ya lo ignoré suficiente tiempo ―respondió Harper, mientras las abría―. Usualmente no son…

―¡GEORGIA! ¡AHORA! ¡HAY UNO MÁS, HARPER! ―estalló la voz del auror Perks por toda la sala―. ¡La dirección viene en el pergamino! ―Alexis se había tapado los oídos y Harper fruncido el ceño. Kane sólo tenía los ojos muy abiertos, incapaz de reaccionar rápido a los gritos.

Harper tomó el pergamino y lo leyó antes de que estallara en llamas. Después, con toda la calma del mundo, alzó la vista hasta Kane.

―Agarra la cámara, al parecer vamos a Sparta, Georgia ―le dijo y después volteó hacia el sillón, en donde seguía Alexis―: ¿Tú quieres venir?

―No, tengo una cita al rato.

Harper frunció el ceño.

―¿Cita? ¿Qué cita? ¿Por qué cita? ―preguntó. Habló demasiado rápido y Kane notó que su acento escocés se había acentuado aún más.

―Es con un cliente ―especificó Alexis.

―Ah, ¿sigues trabajando en _eso_? ―preguntó Harper, haciendo un énfasis especial en la última palabra que la hizo sonar como si fuera algo despectivo.

―Por supuesto, ¡el whisky de fuego no se paga solo! ―respondió ella.

―¿Trabajas? ―preguntó Kane, que nunca la había visto hacer algo.

―A veces. ―Alexis se encogió de hombros―. Investigadora privada para _muggles_ dispuestos a soltar mucho dinero ―explicó rápidamente―, ya sabes, el aire no me da de comer.

―Yo podría ayudarte… ―empezó Harper.

―Fitz, tienes que compartir el departamento para poder mantenerlo ―espetó Alexis―; si no, estarías viviendo en el Bronx.

―Eso fue un golpe bajo… ―se quejó Harper.

―Lo sé. ¿Se van a ir o algo? ―Alexis les hizo un gesto con la mano, apuntando hacia la puerta―. Perks parecía demasiado desesperado.

―Eh, sí… claro… ―respondió Harper.

―Que te vaya bien. ―Kane le dedicó una sonrisa de despedida no muy segura en cuanto agarró la cámara y salió detrás de Harper. Apenas pudo ver con el rabillo del ojo como Alexis le contestaba con un asentimiento.

Harper ya iba al final del pasillo para cuando lo alcanzó.

―No sabía que trabajaba.

―A veces lo hace ―respondió Harper―. Podrías habérselo preguntado, ¿qué suponías que hacía?

―¿Ayudarte?

―Mi trabajo no deja demasiado dinero ―dijo Harper―, menos ser detector de hechizos. Oh, simplemente busca los anuncios en el periódico. El _Times_ , por ejemplo. La encontrarás rápido: Laura Hauffman, investigadora privada.

―Creí que Alexis vivía en la clandestinidad…

―Y lo hace, ¿sabes qué? Si tienes más dudas, pregúntale a ella. ―Harper no le estaba poniendo ya demasiada atención, pues bajaba las escaleras tan rápido que Kane apenas si podía seguirlo.

―¿No nos vamos a aparecer? ―preguntó Kane, intrigado.

―Sólo hasta la oficina de aurores ―le dijo―. Necesitamos un traslador porque no conozco Georgia y si intentamos aparecernos probablemente acabemos, no sé, en la Antártida.

* * *

Sparta, Georgia

La palabra que Kane encontró para describir el lugar en el que estaban fue decadente. Todo en aquel lugar encajaba con la palabra. Y no era un decadente melancólico, no, era un decadente que simplemente daba lástima. La casa en la que estaban era la típica casa sureña, con porche al frente y columnas viejas; no se estaba cayendo pero tampoco estaba en buen estado. Las ventanas estaban todas cerradas y Kane dudaba que algunas, si quiera, se pudieran abrir. El ambiente parecía simplemente la inclemencia del tiempo combinado contra el desinterés de la familia que habitaba allí por mantener la casa como nueva.

Por fuera y por dentro estaba pintada de blanco que, quizá, cien años atrás, había sido un blanco inmaculado. Pero la pintura se estaba cayendo y en algunas partas se podían ver manchas de humedad. El césped de la entrada, donde vigilaban un par de aurores, estaba más cerca del color de la paja que de un verde vivo. Harper se dirigió a la entrada principal a paso rápido, donde Perks estaba ya esperándolo con su túnica azul marino y la insignia de la División de Aurores del este de los Estados Unidos. No parecía demasiado contento.

―¡Tres cartas ignoradas! ¡Tres, Harper! ―le espetó.

―Estaba trabajando.

―¡Este es tu único caso! ―exclamó Perks―. Y me dejas abandonado en el infierno. ¡Georgia! ¡En Georgia!

―¿El infierno? ―preguntó Harper, alzando las cejas.

―La señora me confundió con el plomero, Harper ―le contó Perks, dejándolos pasar al recibidor―. Con todo y la insignia le parecí el plomero. Incluso tuvo tiempo de decirme que lo sentía, pero que no podían recibir a ningún plomero y que la próxima vez enviaran a alguien más decente. ¿Me estás escuchando?

―Apagué mi cerebro a las cinco palabras ―espetó Harper y luego miró a Kane―: ¿Decía algo interesante?

Kane abrió la boca sin saber qué responder.

―Eh… ―empezó, realmente sin saber que responder en ese momento. Sabía que lo que Perks estaba contando no era de relevancia para Harper, pero no quería ofender a nadie.

―Déjalo, ya supuse yo que no es importante ―replicó Harper antes de que Perks, con su ceño fruncido, pudiera decir algo―. Vamos a lo importante, ¿dónde está el cadáver esta vez?

―Cocina ―respondió Perks.

―¿Detalles?

―Mejor velo por ti mismo ―respondió Perks después de un ligero titubeo. Harper alzó las cejas.

―¿Hay sangre por todas partes? Porque te juro que eso no me impresionara… ―espetó Harper. No, la sangre no le impresioaba, eso bien lo sabía Kane. Pero había cosas que sí, y justo cuando alzó la mirada, se encontró con una de esas pequeñas cosas que sí lograban turbar a Harper.

Una mujer rubia con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, los ojos enrojecidos. Estaba en la puerta de la cocina, junto a un auror que le sostenía una taza, probablemente un tónico calmante.

―Es la madre, el niño tenía once años ―dijo Perks, al notar la mirada de Kane y después volvió a fijar su vista en Harper―: ¿Quieres hablar con ella?

―Primero quiero ver el cuerpo ―replicó Harper, apartando la vista―. No la dejes entrar mientras yo estoy allí.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque no quiero que me llore y me haga prometerle que encontraré al responsable ―espetó Harper, con un tono muy ácido que no admitía ninguna clase de réplica―. No quiero tener que beberme una botella de whisky después para no tener pesadillas.

―Ya sé que no aceptas este tipo de casos, Harper, pero sigue el mismo patrón que los anteriores, tenía que…

―Ya ―interrumpió Harper―. Da igual.

Parecía más tenso que de costumbre, con las manos en puño, apretando tan fuerte que Kane era capaz de ver sus venas aún más claramente que de costumbre. Ambos siguieron a Perks hasta la cocina, donde había un par de aurores moviendo algunas cosas., revisando las alacenas.

―Si buscan veneno no lo encontrarán allí ―espetó Harper. Los dos jóvenes se sobresaltaron y uno dejó caer un salero―. Perks…

―Fuera todo el mundo ―fue lo que dijo Perks―. Ya.

―También tú ―pidió Harper―, quiero trabajar en paz.

―Harper… ―A Kane le pareció que el tono de Perks sonaba más a amenaza que a otra cosa.

―¡Largo! ―espetó Harper, subiendo la voz mucho más de lo normal. Perks acabó asintiendo y dejándolos solos en aquella cocina.

Entonces, por fin, Kane le dio la vuelta a la barra, casi al mismo tiempo que Harper, y los dos vieron el cuerpo. De repente, era todo lo que Kane podía ver. No le importó el estado de la cocina, limpia pero con todos los muebles desgastados, blanca, en algún tiempo inmaculada. De repente, todo lo que pudo ver fue un niño demasiado pequeño para su edad, tirado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo.

Sólo que no lo estaba.

Kane sacó la cámara y volteó hacia Harper, que se había quedado con la mirada fija en el niño. No se había acercado demasiado y se veía mucho más pálido que siempre.

―Fitz… ―Kane intentó hacerlo reaccionar. No logró nada. Entones recordó y comprendió lo que había dicho Perks: Harper nunca aceptaba ese tipo de casos―. ¿Demasiado difícil?

―Sólo anti natural.

―No dijiste nada con la primera chica ―le recordó Kane.

―No parecía un niño pequeño. No como este. ―Harper lo señaló y luego se acuclilló enfrente de él―. Un niño… nunca parece correcto. Vi muchos. En la guerra ―confió Harper―. Nunca parece correcto ―repitió para sí y Kane no dijo nada más.

Apuntó con la cámara y disparó. Quizá en las fotos parecería dormido, en paz. Quizá. Quizá podría verlas y no recordar la palidez de Harper y cómo había mencionado la guerra.

―Mi madre decía que necesitamos a la muerte para saber que vivimos ―murmuró Kane cuando Harper ya movía la varita sobre el cadáver―, que hay algo hermoso y a la vez desgarrador en la muerte. Pero esto simplemente es desgarrador.

Harper asintió y Kane tomó más fotos. El detective le había dicho que sus fotos tenían alma, pero en aquel momento hubiera deseado que no la tuvieran, que sólo fueran fotos de un expediente policial más, clasificado, enterrado, sin resolver. Fotos impersonales, profesionales, sin una historia ―más que la de un asesinato― detrás. Unas fotos que no gritaran tan alto la cantidad de años desperdiciados y todas las posibilidades truncadas.

―Sólo un _Avada_. Nada más. Ni una marca. Ni una herida ―dijo Harper, de corrido―. Pero supongo que decirle a la madre que no sufrió no será ninguna clase de consuelo.

Las manos de Harper se movieron hasta la camiseta del chico, color roja y la levantaron. Se detuvo al ver la cicatriz en el pecho. En efecto, tampoco tenía el corazón.

―Esto lo cambia todo, ¿sabes? ―le preguntó a Kane―. El corazón de un niño no es tan poderoso como el de un adulto, no como canalizador, no como poder. ¿Por qué necesita uno?

―Sigue siendo el núcleo mágico de alguien ―dijo Harper―. Si necesitaras usarlo para algo… ¿para qué lo usarías?

Kane se encogió de hombros. No tenía idea. En vez de contestar, sacó otra fotografía, apuntando al pecho del niño, donde se veía la cicatriz. ¿Por qué sacarle el corazón a un niño con magia negra?

Harper, por su parte, examinó el resto de la cocina, pero al parecer fue incapaz de encontrar nada de ayuda. Abrió cajones, alacenas, movió cosas e incluso se acercó a revisar el alféizar de la ventana.

―Nada. Una escena del crimen perfectamente armada, sin ninguna pista ―fue lo único que dijo―. Como todas las demás. Si no atrapamos a Frida Eizenberg en un descuido, ¿cómo demonios se supone que lo haremos? Necesitamos que se equivoque…

Kane abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Harper ya no le estaba prestando atención y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Perks estaba hablando con la madre cuando Kane salió detrás de Harper y vio la mueca que hizo Harper al acercarse.

―Él… Tony… todo el mundo lo quería, ¿sabe? ―estaba diciendo la mujer. Tenía los ojos completamente enrojecidos e hinchados y las mejillas cubiertas por un mapa de lágrimas―. Nadie… nadie… nadie le deseaba… ningún daño… ―Volvió a estallar en sollozos, que fue lo que Harper aprovechó para meterse en la conversación.

―Perks ―inquirió, acercándose. No dijo nada más, dirigiéndole una mirada bastante obvia a la madre, indicándole que no quería hablar cerca de ella. Sólo le iba a echar sal a la herida.

―Señora Watson, discúlpeme un momento ―musitó Perks y se acercó a Harper―. ¿Qué?

―Ninguna pista, mismo patrón que los anteriores ―resumió Harper―. Eizenberg está jugando con nosotros y no tenemos ninguna prueba sólida que la inculpe, Perks. Tenemos que obligarla a cometer errores.

―No veo cómo…

―No importa, ya lo arreglaré yo ―interrumpió Harper y después miró rápidamente de soslayo a la señora―. ¿Se llamaba Tony Watson?

―Sí, Anthony Watson ―respondió el auror―. ¿Es algo relevante?

Harper metió la mano en la túnica y sacó un par de billetes viejos.

―Haz un favor y cómprale un arreglo de flores para el funeral ―dijo, poniéndole los billetes en la mano―. Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que…

Sin embargo, nunca llegó a terminar la frase cuando una voz chillona y molesta lo interrumpió.

―¿Más gente? Creí que había dicho que no vendría nadie más… ―Una señora rubia, con la cara llena de arrugas, que apenas rebasaba el metro y medio, estaba parada al lado del señor Perks―. No podemos permitirnos tener visitas en estas circunstancias… señor Perks.

―Auror Perks ―la corrigió Harper.

―Sí, sí lo que sea ―musitó la mujer, sin dar signos de haberlo oído―. Si la investigación sigue me temo que preferiré que alguien… alguien… de nuestra clase se encargue del caso.

La mujer hablaba en un tono calmado, casi maternal, pero a Kane todas sus palabras le sonaban despectivas. Al mirarla, descubrió que tenía las mismas facciones dulces de la mujer rubia y joven e incluso el mismo cabello.

―Eh, señora… ―intentó intervenir Perks, sin suerte. La mujer no le prestó ni atención.

―En mis tiempos las cosas se hacían como debía de ser ―musitó la señora Watson―. No había semejante mezcla de cosas… ―Sacudió la cabeza―. En el norte siempre fueron más libertinos, pero aquí las cosas se hacían bien. ―Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, en señal de desaprobación―. Georgia tenía su propia academia de Aurores, ¿sabe? Un lugar pequeño, claro… pero al menos no admitían a cualquiera. ¿No puede encargarse alguien más?

La mirada que le dedicó a Perks fue de lo más evidente. No había mencionado su aspecto a su color de piel, pero era muy notorio que eso era lo que le estaba molestando.

―Señora, con el debido respeto…

Sin embargo, la señora ya no escuchaba. Había descubierto a Kane y estaba haciendo una mueca de hartazgo mezclada con cansancio.

―Les dije que no dejaran pasar al plomero… ―Lo recorrió de pies a cabeza―. Y cada día contratan peor ―dijo―. Maldito roba trabajos. ¿Por qué no vuelven a su país?

―Yo nací aquí ―musitó Kane, en un tono de voz apenas audible, pero visiblemente ofendido.

―¡Señora! ―exclamó Harper, llamando, por fin, la atención de la mujer―. Me permito presentarle a mi acompañante, Kane Martinez. Yo soy Fitzwilliam Harper, escocés, blanco, como podrá ver, detective privado, trabajo para los aurores. ¿No tiene ninguna queja más? ―Hablaba demasiado rápido, remarcando su acento de manera bastante obvia―. De todos modos lamento decirle que a la División de Aurores del Este de Estados Unidos le importa encontrar a la persona que asesinó a su… ¿nieto? ―esperó que la señora confirmara que tenía razón con un ligero asentimiento―, no si usted está cómoda o no con el color de piel de quien está haciendo el trabajo.

La señora se quedó callada. Muy callada y asintió.

―No tenías que hacer eso, Harper ―espetó Perks, en cuanto la mujer se alejó para ir a hablar con su hija―. Puedo defenderme solo.

―Me parece maravilloso y perfecto ―Harper sonrió, enseñando todos los dientes― y también me importa un bledo. Si vuelve a hacértelo, siempre puedes recordarle que en Reino Unido hubo una guerra porque había magos que eran unos racistas de mierda. Nos vemos al rato.

―Creí que el color no tenía nada que ver allí… ―dijo Kane

―Oh, por supuesto que no tenía nada que ver, en el Reino Unido no vivimos con dos siglos de atraso… respecto a eso ―respondió Harper, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la casa―. Fue por el estatus de sangre. Pero en serio, ¿cuál es la diferencia? Estatus de sangre, color de piel. La misma mierda. ―Siguió caminando, sin esperar a Kane―. Vamos a tomar algo, tengo que salir de allí.

* * *

Se encontraban en un bar-restaurante-café muggle enfrente de la plaza de aquel pueblo tan pequeño. Se habían sentado afuera y Harper había acabado pidiéndole a uno de los señores que estaban sentados al lado de él un cigarrillo y ahora fumaba tranquilamente. Parecía ansioso, diferente a las otras veces. Y cuando por fin los atendieron, lo primero que hizo fue pedir un _scotch_. Kane sólo pidió un café, aunque con la mirada que le dirigió la joven mesera, temió que le escupieran en la bebida. Al notar la mirada de la mesera, tan penetrante y desagradable, miró alrededor y le sorprendió la blancura del entorno: él era la única persona con la piel color caramelo en todo el lugar.

―¿Pasaba esto en El Paso? ―preguntó Harper.

―No ―se apresuró a responder Kane―; bueno, sí, pero no con la frecuencia que ocurría en otros lugares. ―Nunca lo había pensado. Para él era normal hasta cierto punto y lo podía soportar, pero siempre lo encontraba desagradable. Aun así, intentaba no pensar demasiado en eso―. Ni con la frecuencia que ocurre entre los muggles.

Harper sonrió tristemente.

―Lo bueno es que no ocurre con la misma frecuencia que entre muggles, si no, estaríamos jodidos ―fue lo único que acertó a decir y luego volvió a darle una calada al cigarro que había pedido y a clavar la mirada en la mesa.

Kane no agregó nada más hasta que les llevaron sus bebidas y le dio un trago al café.

―¿Por qué no aceptas los casos con niños? ―preguntó, finalmente, mirando a Harper, que seguía con la mirada clavada en la textura de la mesa―. Creí que…

―No me gusta auto flagelarme ―respondió Harper, interrumpiéndolo antes de que pudiera terminar―, ni siquiera haciendo una buena acción. Suficiente es con familiares llorosos que te hacen prometer que atraparas al responsable aunque sea casi imposible.

―Pero ante los demás te muestras tan… ―empezó Kane, otra vez.

―¿Sereno? ¿Frío? Es la costumbre ―respondió Harper―. Cuando acabas viendo muertos casi todos los días, no hay otra manera de hacerlo. Pero los niños… ―Dejó sus palabras en el aire un momento, dándole una calada al cigarro―. Con los niños nunca dejas de sentir que algo está mal. Que estás mirando algo prohibido.

―¿Es por la guerra? ―preguntó Kane.

―Quizá. Nadie nunca me pregunta de eso, no como tú ―le dijo Harper―. Lo consideran demasiado sensible y cuando recuerdan que viví una guerra… ―se encogió de hombros, dejando otra vez el final de la oración al aire.

―¿Cómo fue?

―Una mierda, había niños peleando y muriendo ―contó Harper y le dio un trago al whisky―. Pero ya te lo había dicho, ¿no? Una batalla final en un colegio…

―Creí que habían evacuado ―replicó Kane y cuando Harper alzó una ceja, Kane explicó de dónde había salido su conocimiento―: Escribí un trabajo cuando estaba haciendo prácticas de periodismo, sobre la guerra. Siempre me interesó.

―Aunque evacuaran, fue imposible reducir los daños colaterales a cero ―respondió Harper―. Algunos volvieron por sus hermanos, otros quedaron atrapados en el fuego cruzado y los impuros… ellos ni siquiera tuvieron una oportunidad realmente. La mayoría murieron en Azkaban, aunque fueran sólo niños o adolescentes. Ya ves… ―se quedó callado―. La mayoría ni siquiera tuvieron esperanzas.

―¿Cómo fue para ti?

―No tan mal, estaba en el grupo de los privilegiados ―dijo Harper―. Con los hijos de los mortífagos, los…

―… seguidores de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, sí, lo leí ―dijo Kane.

―Bueno, eso. Con sus hijos. O sus sobrinos o sus familiares lejanos. ¿Recuerdas todas esas personas que mencionaba Hestia? ―le preguntó y Kane asintió rápidamente―. Algunos de ellos acabaron con marcas tenebrosas, sólo unos cuantos. Dos ―dijo, bastante seguro―, máximo tres. Otros venían de familias ricas y de «sangre pura» ―Harper dibujó unas comillas en el aire―, así que se ahorraban los problemas. Pocos eran los que eran mestizos o algo sí, Vaisey…, otra chica, no recuerdo. No mantuve el contacto con casi nadie.

―¿Sólo con Hestia y Vaisey?

―Básicamente, sí ―le dijo Harper.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo y Kane le dio otros tragos a su café. Harper acabó con el whisky y el cigarro casi al mismo tiempo y tomó una servilleta del centro de la mesa, sacó una pluma mujer y se puso a garabatear cosas sin sentido.

―¿Por qué robarías el corazón de un niño? Las víctimas no tienen nada en común… no hay un patrón… ―dijo.

―¿Y si el patrón es que no hay patrón? Sólo les roba el corazón ―sugirió Kane.

―Podría ser, pero… ―Harper titubeó un poco―, si es eso, ¿cómo la atrapamos? Está jugando con nosotros y los cadáveres comienzan a acumularse. Uno tras otro, tras otro, tras otro… ¿cuándo se va a detener? ―Le habían empezado a temblar las manos; era apenas perceptible, pero Kane no lo había visto afectado de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando Kumiko le había hecho prometer que encontraría al asesino de su marido. Aquello había sido diferente.

Le puso una mano encima de la suya, apretándola un poco.

―Ey, no lograrás nada presionándote ―le dijo―. La encontraremos. En serio.

Harper sonrió.

―¿Encontraremos? Qué rápido te has hecho miembro del equipo.

―Tú lo dijiste, alguna vez ―respondió Kane―. Es imposible ver tantos asesinatos y no querer detenerlos.


	7. No digas estupideces

**Capítulo 7: No digas estupideces**

_"Siempre que te pregunto_

_qué, cuándo, cómo y dónde,_

_tú me respondes_

_quizás, quizás, quizás"_

_Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps, versión de Lila Downs_

* * *

Reserva Apache Jicarilla, Nuevo México, 20 de Octubre de 2012

―¡Nada nuevo, por Salazar! ¡Nada nuevo! ―Harper aun revisaba un pergamino que traía en las manos mientras caminaba, sin prestarle atención a absolutamente nada más. Perks iba unos pasos por delante de ellos―. No es posible que no haya ni una pista aún que nos pueda conducir a Frida…

―Sí, Fitz, ella es buena ―coincidió Kane―, pero si pudieras dejar de gritar, que todos te están mirando ahora mismo.

―¡Está jugando con nosotros!

―Eso lo sabemos, Fitz, pero… ―Kane estaba ya visiblemente incómodo―, por favor… ―su voz era casi una súplica.

―¡Ve esto, ve esto! ―Harper le pasó el pergamino que había estado leyendo hasta ese momento. Era hora que Kane podía recitarlo de memoria y aun así no entendía la mitad de los términos que los medimagos habían puesto en la autopsia de Tony Watson. Incluía una fotografía en blanco y negro que Kane había reconocido como suya desde el primer momento―. Fuera de un rastro de magia poco común en la cicatriz del pecho… ¡Nada!

―Fitz… ―volvió a intentar Kane.

―¡Joder, Fitz, ya cállate que todo el mundo nos está mirando! ―espetó Alexis. Harper se calló inmediatamente.

―Quizá nos miran por ese cabello que traes hoy ―sugirió Harper―. Parece cabello de africana. Demasiado rizado.

Alexis puso los ojos en blanco, sin hacerle demasiado caso al comentario y siguió caminando. No había mucha gente, pero los pocos que habían salido de sus casas se les quedaban mirando con curiosidad. Quizá eral los gritos de Harper, quizá.

―¿Alguna vez habías estado en una reserva india? ―le preguntó Harper a Kane al notar como miraba alrededor.

―No…

―¿No? Vaya. Ninguna se parece ―le dijo Harper―. La gente tiende a creer que sí. Al menos conoces a los apaches, ¿no?

―Sí ―respondió Kane. No conocía demasiado, pero al menos no estaba tan perdido. Su madre los había mencionado alguna vez, alguna vez―. Había en México. Bueno, mi madre decía que había en México. Se extinguieron.

―Ya veo ―comentó Harper―. Bueno, Kane, apaches jicarilla… ―Harper señaló alrededor con el dedo sin detenerse en un punto fijo―. No digas nada estúpido ―le advirtió.

Kane no le hizo caso y en vez de eso, se dirigió a Alexis.

―¿Siempre es así?

―Sí ―respondió Alexis―. Ya deberías saberlo. ¡Perks! ―llamó, en dirección al auror―. ¿Por qué demonios nos trajiste aquí? No has dicho ni una palabra… ―Perks siguió caminando frente a ellos, sin decir nada y Alexis volteó hacia Harper―: ¡No ha dicho nada! ―se quejó, con una mueca indignada.

―Está enojado, sus jefes lo presionan ―soltó Harper.

―¡Fitz Harper! ―se quejó Perks.

―¿Qué? Es obvio, la vena de tu sien va a explotar ―hizo notar el escocés―. ¿Es por este caso? Estoy haciendo lo que puedo, sin pistas no puedo…

―¡Nunca antes te habías tardado tanto, Harper! ―exclamó Perks, deteniéndose y dándose la vuelta. Kane soltó un respingo―. Están cuestionando por qué te sigo dejando entrar a las escenas del crimen y quieren que esto se acabe ya.

―Siempre puedes decirles a ellos que lo resuelvan. ―Harper se encogió de hombros, en apariencia relajado, pero Kane pudo ver que había cerrado las manos en un puño―. Sabes que no van a poder. Si estos asesinatos son a prueba de mí, ¿crees que no lo serán acerca de ellos?

―¡Inténtalo más!

―¡Eso trato!

―¡Callados los dos! ¡Dan vergüenza! ―espetó Alexis, con la voz dura―. Parecen dos críos y la gente los está mirando. ―Se había formado un pequeño corrijo alrededor de ellos―. Acabemos con esto. Perks ―se le quedó mirando al auror, a la espera de algo.

―Sí…, sí…, bueno… Vamos.

Volvió a caminar y el corrillo de gente que se hacía formado se dispersó rápidamente. Aun así, las miradas continuaron hasta que llegaron a una zona acordonada, en el campo. Estaba rodeada de Aurores y al parecer no estaban dejando pasar a nadie.

―Por aquí ―indicó Perks, dejándolos pasar―. Tenemos un caos. Era una mujer muy respetada en la comunidad. Así que todo el mundo quería entrar, dejarle flores… tuvimos que impedirlo, al menos hasta que estuvieras aquí, Harper. Esta… esta es especial.

Se habían detenido a pocos pasos del cadáver, Kane ni siquiera le había dedicado una mirada.

―¿Especial? ¿Qué tiene de especial? ―preguntó Harper.

―Hay una nota.

―¿Una nota? ―preguntó Alexis.

―Firmada «F. Eizenberg» ―confirmó Perks―, lo cual confirma la teoría…

―No era una teoría ―interrumpió Harper.

―Lo cual confirma la teoría ―repitió Perks, haciendo caso omiso― de que Frida Eizenberg es la persona detrás de estos asesinatos. Estamos intentando localizarla pero…

―No lo van a lograr ―volvió a interrumpir Harper.

―Pero no hemos logrado nada.

―Un asesino no se destapa si no tiene un plan para esfumarse de la superficie de la tierra ―dijo Alexis―. ¿Para quién estaba dirigida la nota? ―preguntó, interesada.

―No dice, será mejor que la lean ―sugirió Perks, señalando el cadáver.

Entonces Kane se fijó de verdad en la mujer. Era anciana, muy anciana, con el pelo gris peinado en trenzas, acomodado. Ni una herida visible, pero le habían tapado los ojos con un par de piedras. Kane frunció el ceño porque no estaba seguro de que los apaches jicarilla hicieran eso, pero tampoco tenía ni idea. No podía ocultar que las miradas de la gente le incomodaban por la curiosidad que no ocultaban en ningún momento. No sabía cómo moverse allí o qué decir para no causar un desastre o soltar una tontería. Al menos, esperaba que Harper tuviera más tacto que de costumbre.

―Tenemos hasta esta noche, cremarán el cuerpo ―dijo Perks―. No logramos convencerlos de otra cosa.

―Nunca cuestiones sus creencias de la vida después de la muerte, Perks, nunca ―respondió Harper―. Si nadie ha conseguido que se ajusten al Estatuto Internacional del Secreto, no conseguirás que retrasen sus ritos por ti.

―La Confederación Internacional sigue mosqueada porque se niegan a acatar el Estatuto ―se quejó Perks.

―La Confederación no tiene ni idea de sus formas de vida. ¿Cuántos magos de la CIM se han parado en una reserva a averiguar de verdad si el hecho de que el secreto corra libre por todas partes es un peligro? ―preguntó Harper―. Lo sabes tú y lo sé yo. Conviven magos y _muggles_ como algo completamente normal y no dejan que el secreto salga de los límites de la reserva.

―¿No es la primera vez que ayudas con un crimen aquí? ―preguntó Kane, con curiosidad.

―No, aquí no… Fue con los Cherokees. Interesante gente… ―Kane vio como un escalofrío recorría la espalda de Harper y alzó una ceja. Alexis fue quien le contestó.

―Alguien intentó matarlo por ser un «insensible de mierda» y otras cosas ―fue lo que dijo―. ¿Te comportarás esta vez? ―preguntó, dirigiéndose a Harper y este asintió. Después, se inclinó ante el cuerpo.

Lo examinó unos momentos, mientras Kane sacaba su cámara y la preparaba, lista para disparar.

―Puedo decirte lo de siempre ―dijo Harper―. Causa de la muerte: un Avada Kedavra; cicatriz en el pecho: por supuesto, no tiene corazón. Las piedras en los ojos parecen ser sólo una burla. Pero lo interesante es la nota… tomó el pedazo de pergamino que estaba aun lado del cuerpo y frunció el ceño al leerla. Se la pasó a Alexis, que hizo lo mismo y luego fue el turno de Kane para leerla. Estaba escrita en una caligrafía bastante apretada.

«Estoy cerca, muy cerca. Podrían voltear y encontrarme. ¡BU! Pero no son tan perceptivos. Podría contarte mi secreto, Fitzwilliam, darte pistas, las adivinarías. Pero prefiero verte jugar un poco más. A mis hilos. Como títere. ¿No te divierte, la adrenalina? ¿No sientes un torrente de ella corriendo por tus venas en cada escena del crimen? Podrías acusarme, decirme que juego contigo. Pero en el fondo, te estoy dando lo que tú quieres. Dile que me muero por verla. Sabes a quien. ―F. Eizenberg.»

―Ya sabíamos que estaba jugando con nosotros ―fue lo único que acertó a decir―. No es como si…

―No aclara gran cosa ―interrumpió Harper, expresando justo lo que Kane quería decir―. No entiendo por qué lo hace, pero supongo que lo mismo que dice de mí… ―Se acercó hasta Kane y le quitó el pergamino―; lo podría aplicar a ella. «La adrenalina» ―dibujó unas comillas en al aire que acompañaron al sarcasmo con el que pronunció la última palabra.

―En resumen, no ayuda en nada ―soltó Alexis, inclinándose sobre el cuerpo. Sacó la varita inmediatamente.

Kane apenas si pudo notar la desilusión que Perks se esforzó en esconder. Era el séptimo cadáver que encontraban y todavía no se acercaban a Frida. El joven periodista empezaba a sospechar que no se acercarían a Frida a menos de que ella lo deseara. Levantó la cámara, dejando clara su intención de sacar fotografías, pero esperó a que Alexis se apartara un momento.

Harper se paró justo al lado de él.

―No podremos sacar gran cosa de esto… ―musitó. Parecía enojado, desesperado, dispuesto a cometer errores.

―¿Lo mismo de siempre?

―Lo mismo de siempre ―confirmó Harper―. Aunque supongo que ahora el espíritu de la mujer será libre de perseguir sus pasiones y sus deseos en donde quiera que esté. No sé en que crean estos apaches pero… ―se encogió de hombros―, no creo que sean tan distintos a los demás.

―De todos modos no digas ninguna estupidez, lo mismo que me advertiste.

Harper sonrió.

―Sí, debería aplicarme mis propios consejos ―fue lo que dijo mientras Alexis aún movía la varita encima del cuerpo―. ¿Hay apaches en México? ―preguntó, interesado.

Kane negó con la cabeza.

―No, creo que se extinguieron ―respondió Kane, que apenas si recordaba lo que le contaba su madre de México, ese país que apenas si conocía―, pero tenemos otras etnias: tarahumaras, yaquis, huicholes…

―¿Tú sabes de dónde vienes? ―preguntó Harper.

Kane negó.

―Una mezcla, supongo ―se encogió de hombros, realmente no tenía ni idea de quienes eran exactamente sus antepasados―, como la mayoría. Aquí deja de importar. Somos todos «mexicanos», hay gente que cree que somos todos iguales.

Harper volvió a sonreír un poco, sólo un poco, aunque más que sonreír sólo curveaba los labios hacia arriba un poco. Le señaló que Alexis ya se había apartado y entonces Kane se acercó apenas unos pasos y después disparó la cámara un par de veces. Momentos después, Harper le puso el pergamino del mensaje que había dejado Frida justo enfrente del lente.

―También saca esto ―pidió.

Kane disparó la cámara de nuevo.

Después bajó la cámara y alcanzó a ver como Harper le extendía el pedazo de pergamino a Kane.

―No lograremos mucho aquí, Perks, deja que preparen su funeral ―le dijo y después volteó a ver a Alexis―. ¿Algo nuevo?

―No, pero quiero revisar algo… ―Tenía una pequeña esfera en la mano―. Copié un rastro extraño, podríamos encontrar algo con ello. ―Estaba jugando con la esfera, lanzándola al aire y volviéndola a atrapar―. ¿Dónde podemos ir? Necesito un laboratorio decente y dudo que me presten el de los aurores…

―Si fueras auror… ―interrumpió Perks, pero Alexis lo ignoró.

―… así que me conformo con una cocina decente y limpia ―terminó Alexis. Cuando Harper abrió la boca, ni siquiera lo dejó hablar―: No, la tuya no, Fitz. Es un asco. Lo cual descarta también la mía.

―Mi madre vive en El Paso ―sugirió Kane.

―¡Eso es en Texas, estamos en Nuevo México! ―espetó Perks― No me digan que…

―Oh, podemos aparecernos ―interrumpió Harper―. Y ya te dije, Perks, deja a esta gente hacer su funeral en paz. No conseguirás nada nuevo aquí. Si yo no encontré pistas realmente nuevas, dudo que tus aurores lo hagan.

―¡Harper! ―se quejó Perks―, mis aurores no son idiotas.

―Diles que lo demuestren ―espetó Harper y después se volvió hacia Kane, cogiéndolo del brazo―. ¿Nos vamos? Tú sabes dónde es.

Alexis lo tocó del hombro. Kane se desapareció, muy seguro de a dónde iba.

* * *

El Paso, Texas

Kane había vivido toda su vida en una casa pequeña y acogedora de El Paso, Texas. No se parecía nada al apartamento que compartía con Harper, en pleno Brooklyn, siempre con las paredes empapeladas, algo que podía explotar en la cocina y vasos vacíos en todas partes. La casa en la que había pasado toda su infancia y su adolescente estaba llena de fotografías, recuerdos, adornos inútiles y cosas que su madre había ido guardando con el paso de los años. Cuando llamó a la puerta, ya sabía exactamente qué escena se encontraría adentro. Quizá una olla de café en la estufa, que su madre preparaba todos los días religiosamente.

Su madre abrió la puerta y en menos de un segundo se le iluminó el rostro con una sonrisa. No esperó a que Kane dijera algo antes de abrazarlo efusivamente.

―Mamá… ―musitó Kane―, vas a romperme las costillas.

―¡Eso es lo que pasa cuando no mandas ni una carta de una semana! ―reprochó su madre, que hablaba con un acento más marcado que el suyo, si era posible―. ¡Pero esto es mejor! ¡Una visita sorpresa!

―Mamá… ―se quedó Kane, intentando soltarse del abrazo―, me estás dejando sin aire…

Entonces su madre por fin lo soltó. Seguía igual que cuando Kane se había marchado, con las patas de gallo marcadas en las sienes, el cabello pintado de negro para que las canas no se le vieran nunca, y los lentes de montura negra sobre la nariz.

―¡Traes compañía! ―su madre sonrió. Kane nunca había sido de llevar gente a la casa.

―Eh, sí… ―volteó hacia Harper y hacia Alexis, que se miraban alzando un poco las cejas―. Fitzwilliam Harper, Alexis Prince ―los presentó―, mi madre. Veníamos porque…

―¡No empieces! ―lo cortó su madre―. ¡Pasen primero!

Se hizo a un lado para que pasaran los tres y Kane se encontró exactamente con la escena en la que estaba pensando, comida a medio preparar en la mesa, una pequeña olla de café en la estufa, probablemente con piloncillo, como le gustaba a su madre y todo lo demás limpio, pulcro como si nadie viviera allí.

―¿A quién le preparas tanta comida? ―preguntó Kane, frunciendo el ceño.

―A Delia, su marido murió hace unas semanas, ¡te dije en una carta! ―le dijo su madre, como si Kane no leyera las cartas que le estaba mandando―. Le estamos ayudando porque la pobre está sola y tiene tres hijos… ¡todos menores de cinco años! ¿Puedes imaginarlo?

Kane asintió, no muy interesado en seguir la plática. Había ido a la escuela con Delia Reyes y las diferencias no podían ser más grandes: él vivía en Nueva York, en un departamento que estaba mugriento la mitad del tiempo y Delia seguía allí, con tres hijos y hasta viuda. Sus caminos no podían ser más diferentes y no sabía que decir.

―Señora… Martínez ―adivinó Alexis, interrumpiendo la plática.

―Hernández ―respondió ella, corrigiéndola―, señora Hernández. Martínez era el apellido del padre de Kane y nunca nos casamos.

―Hernández, perdón ―se corrigió Alexis―, en realidad veníamos porque yo quería examinar... ―buscó entre las bolsas de su túnica y acabó sacando la esfera donde había replicado un rastro de magia―, esto. Me preguntaba si podría prestarme su cocina un rato… Dejaré todo limpio ―aserguró, al ver la duda en el rostro de Kane.

―Oh, claro, claro, sólo deja quito el café del fuego… ¿quieren café? ―preguntó. Kane asintió casi inmediatamente porque ninguna cafetería en Nueva York podía igualar el sabor del café de su madre y Harper lo hizo más por compromiso que por otra cosa.

Así que mientras Alexis siguió a la mujer hasta la cocina, Kane y Harper se quedaron esperando el café. Antes de meterse, Alexis se dirigió hacia Harper y le dedicó una mirada de advertencia.

―No entres, no quiero que nada explote ―fue lo que dijo y después siguió.

―¿Cocina a la que entras, cocina en la que algo explota? ―preguntó Kane, con curiosidad, alzando una ceja.

―Ya deberías saber la respuesta ―contestó Harper, jalando una de las sillas de la mesa para sentarse y otra para Kane―. Cocina… mis manos… sí, lo más probable es que algo explote.

Se quedaron callados hasta que la madre de Kane volvió con dos tazas de café, los puso en la mesa y se volvió a meter a la cocina para salir momentos después con unos contenedores para meter la comida que tenía a medio preparar en la mesa.

―Así que… ¿Fitzwilliam? ―le preguntó a Harper.

―Sí ―asintió él.

―Tú eres el que comparte apartamento con mi hijo, ¿no? ―preguntó y Harper asintió. Después le dio un trago al café y ocultó lo mejor que pudo el hecho de que se había quemado con lo caliente―. ¿Y a qué te dedicas? ―siguió preguntando la madre de Kane mientras seguía empaquetando la comida.

―Soy detective privado ―respondió Harper.

―¿En serio?

―Sí, para los aurores en Nueva York ―aclaró Harper.

―¿En serio? ¿Y qué cosas haces… más en específico?

―Resuelvo asesinatos.

―Ah ―musitó la madre de Kane. No preguntó nada más, quizá porque no sabía qué más preguntar.

Kane se animó a darle un trago al café unos momentos después, sólo para descubrir que seguía demasiado caliente. Su madre acabó de poner la comida en los contenedores y sacó una bolsa de mandado de uno de los muebles de al lado de la mesa donde empezó a poner todo.

―Tengo que ir a dejarle esto a Delia ―dijo, agarrando las llaves de la casa―, vuelvo en un momento.

Kane asintió.

―Claro, cuidaremos la casa ―aseguró.

―Más les vale.

En cuanto salió, Harper, que hasta el momento se había contenido, abrió la boca.

―No le gustó mucho a tu madre.

―No digas estupideces ―cortó Kane, aunque una vez que Harper se decidía a decirlas no había forma alguna de pararlo.

―Bueno, no le gusta lo de detective privado ―se corrigió Harper.

―A nadie le gustan los detectives privados que resuelven asesinatos, Fitz ―dijo Kane―, es de esas personas que esperas no necesitar nunca en tu vida.

Harper sonrió, pero la sonrisa le salió forzada.

―¿Cómo los abogados?

―Como los abogados.

Kane no dijo nada más. Había notado también la duda en la voz de su madre cuando Harper había dicho que resolvía asesinatos. Era ese tipo de profesionistas que esperabas nunca necesitar. Al menos, tenías un abogado de reserva para las eventualidades pero… ¿un detective de asesinatos? Eso nunca. Aunque supuso que Harper estaba acostumbrado ya no a que la gente no lo necesitara, sino que directamente no lo quisiera. Que se quejara de la madre de Kane era una sorpresa.

―¡Alexis! ―llamó Harper―, ¿algo?

―¡Nada! ―se oyó la voz de la mujer desde la cocina―. ¡Sé paciente, por Helga!

―¡Helga! ¡Por Helga Hufflepuff! ¿No podías haberme dado un ejemplo de alguien más impaciente? ―espetó Harper. Kane directamente no entendía de lo que hablaban, aunque siempre soltaban ese tipo de expresiones.

―¡Sí! ¡Salazar Slytherin! ―espetó Alexis―. ¡Un desacuerdo y deja un basilisco en un colegio! Dime si es no es impaciencia.

Harper no contestó. Volvió a intentar probar el café, pero desitió y lo hizo a un lado, al menos hasta que no se fuera a quemar la lengua al probarlo.

―¿Para quién hace tu madre este café? ¿Un dragón? ―preguntó.

―Ella lo toma así ―explicó Kane.

―¡¿No tiene la lengua hecha cenizas?! ―Harper se sorprendió.

―No, aunque yo me pregunto lo mismo.

―¿Y tu padre? ―preguntó Harper, con interés.

―Murió. Hace como cinco años ―explicó Kane.

―Lo siento, nunca lo hacías dicho.

―No se pasaba mucho por aquí ―contó Kane―. «Vivía» aquí, claro, esta ha sido siempre la casa de mis padres, pero cuando no había trabajo se iba hacia Chicago… a veces cruzaba la frontera para probar suerte en México, aunque sabíamos que no tenía caso. Una vez no volvió más y ya. Nos dijeron que había muerto, nos trajeron sus cosas… ―Se encogió de hombros―. Nos dijeron que lo enterraron en Tampico. Mi mamá ha ido unas cuantas veces, yo sólo un par.

Harper asintió levemente, haciendo el gesto para no tener qué decir nada más. No hablaron mucho hasta que Alexis desocupó la cocina.

―¿Algo? ―preguntó Harper.

―Oh, por supuesto que sí. ¡Sabía que sólo tenía que seguir buscando hasta encontrar algo que delatara algo! ―exclamó Alexis, jalando una silla y sentándose―. En todos los demás cadáveres que examiné había un rastro enmascarado, demasiado bien protegido para que no pudiera descubrirlo.

―¿Y? ―apresuró Harper.

―No pudo enmascararlo totalmente, probablemente por la edad de la víctima ―siguió Alexis―, así que dejó un rastro. Casi imperceptible, pero un rastro. Está protegiendo el núcleo mágico del corazón de las personas.

―Nada raro…

―Pero lo mejor es que… ¡ahora tengo la firma mágica de Frida Eizenberg! ―exclamó Alexis, triunfante.

Harper sonrió más de lo que había sonreído durante todo el tiempo que habían llevado el caso e incluso Kane se permitió sentirse un poco triunfante. Cuando su madre entró de nuevo unos minutos después en la casa los encontró hablando casi a gritos en la mesa, con las tazas del café casi terminadas y sonrió. Kane, al oírla entrar, se dio la vuelta y le contestó la sonrisa

―¿Quieren más café? ―preguntó la mujer.

Alexis asintió. Harper se atrevió a pedir un hielo ―o dos― para el suyo. Por fin sentían que estaban yendo a alguna parte.

* * *

Chinatown, San Fransisco, 22 de Octubre de 2012

―A mi jefa le va a dejar de hacer gracia que le prometas exclusivas por dejarme salir temprano y esas cosas ―se quejó Kane mientras caminaban por el barrio chino, entre tiendas y comercios llenos de monedas chinas, gatos de la suerte y todo tipo de cosas raras―; más cuando las exclusivas no son para nada lo que ella imagina.

―Oh, sólo fue una hora más temprano ―aclaró Harper― y escribirás sobre lo de la reserva apache... omitiendo mi participación, el corazón, el hecho de que es un caso en serie…

―Que es básicamente todo lo importante.

―Y lo que menos queremos es que la prensa arruine el caso.

―Sabes que no me volví periodista para ocultar información ―hizo notar Kane. Se lo había dicho ya un par de veces, pero Harper no le había prestado demasiada atención―, sino para buscar la verdad.

―Sí, sí, me cuentas tus altruismos más al rato ―cortó Harper―; yo he visto casos enteros arruinados por periodistas voraces. No quiero que esto pase aquí.

―Yo soy un periodista…

―Uno sensible, decente, que no irrumpe en la privacidad de otras personas y sabe qué preguntar ―enumeró Harper―. Desde que te conocí estoy seguro de que no encajas con los periodistas voraces que me han arruinado casos. Así que cállate y camina, que Kumiko no nos va a estar esperando toda la vida.

Siguieron caminando. Harper había llegado al trabajo de Kane con una nota de Kumiko en la mano, en la que decía que tenía algo importante que mostrarle y lo había sacado de la oficina a pesar de las quejas de su jefa y del propio Kane. Así que aquí estaban, en la costa contraria de Estados Unidos, San Francisco, caminando como su nada por su barrio chino hasta llegar a la tienda de la que se encargaba Kumiko.

Harper entró primero y Kane lo siguió. La tienda estaba completamente sola, pero Kumiko estaba sentada detrás del mostrador. A Kane le costó situar la imagen de la mujer que se levantó a saludar a Harper con la mujer que había visto llorando por la muerte de su esposo apenas un mes antes. Esa Kumiko tenía una sonrisa triste, pero tenía una, y el cabello recogido en un chongo apretado, no enmarañado en la cara.

―Kumiko ―saludó Harper.

―Fitzwilliam ―respondió ella.

―Ya conoces a Kane ―dijo Harper, señalándolo―. Decías que tenías algo que enseñarme.

Kumiko asintió y se inclinó debajo del mostrador, sacando unos rollos de pergamino bastante grandes.

―Esto ―fue lo único que dijo, abriendo un par de los rollos―. Es de las cosas que Han trajó de China ―contó―. Me dijo que eran conjuros antiguos y que eran peligrosos, pero no me los explicó. De todos modos… yo no puedo leer chino. ―Sonrió.

Harper se inclinó para revisar los pergaminos.

―¿Y esto es importante por qué…? ―preguntó.

―Falta uno. El séptimo ―contó ella―. Apenas lo noté esta mañana, porque no los había revisado, no después de la muerte de Han. Pero recuerdo que estaban completos. Él los revisó una mañana antes de morir, con calma, asegurándose de que todo estaba en su lugar. Se me hizo una coincidencia curiosa…

Harper asintió.

―¿Te importa que Kane les tome una fotografía? ―preguntó―. Para no dejarte sin ellos. Porque la verdad tampoco tengo ni idea de chino, pero podría conocer a alguien que sí…

Kumiko asintió.

―Claro, no importa.

―Kane ―pidió Harper, dejándole espacio libre para que pudiera tomar fotografías.

Kane sacó la cámara y puso el rollo, con calma. Después apunto, pergamino a pergamino, tomándoles una o dos fotos a cada uno. Tenían algunos dibujos que Kane no entendía y muchos ideogramas chinos.

―Listo ―dijo en cuanto termino.

―Bueno, creo que es todo.

―¿Quieres que te mande una carta si averiguamos algo, Kumiko? ―preguntó Harper.

Ella asintió.

―Aunque supongo que Han no me lo dijo por algo pero… no importa. Si es algo importa, quiero saberlo.

Harper asintió.

―Perfecto. ―Extendió la mano para estrechársela a Kumiko y Kane lo imitó―. Estaré en contacto entonces.

―También, Fitzwilliam, si lo atrapan… al asesino… mándame una carta.

Harper asintió.

―Lo haré.

Salieron de la tienda en silencio, sin decir nada, pues por primera vez sentían que estaban yendo en alguna dirección aunque no tenían idea de en cual. Caminaron unas cuantas calles hasta que Harper se detuvo un momento frente a un café chino, señalándole.

―¿No quieres comer algo… cenar? ―le preguntó a Kane.

―Es demasiado temprano ―se quejó él.

―Es mejor que cualquiera de las cosas que hay en la casa ―le recordó Harper y Kane acabó asintiendo―. Vamos. ―Se acercó hasta las entrada, donde había una chica atendiendo―. ¿Mesa para dos?

―Claro ―asintió la chica―. Un momento. ―Se metió dentro del establecimiento y Kane metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

―¿Sabes? Parece que vamos por buen camino, pero llegué a pensar que no lo atraparíamos ―le dijo―, que nunca conseguiríamos una pista.

―No digas estupideces ―dijo Harper.

―¡Es la verdad! ―se defendió Kane―. Ahora mismo no sé a dónde vamos o si lograremos algo, pero creo que… bueno… vamos mejorando. ¿Crees que lo de Kumiko sirva para algo?

―No tengo idea ―contestó Harper muy sinceramente.

―Vamos por buen camino.

―Sí. ―Harper parecía relajado y, como cada que estaba de buen humor, le pasó un brazo a Kane por los hombros―. Vamos por buen camino.

La chica volvió a salir, con dos cartas en las manos y una sonrisa profesional pintada en la cara.

―¿Mesa para dos?


	8. ¿Para que los quería Huitzilopochtli?

**Capítulo 8: ¿Para que los quería Huitzilopochtli?**

_"Si no me mata un balazo, secuestro o asalto_

_Si no me ahogo de ceniza de volcán_

_Diabetes, cirrosis, neurosis, psicosis_

_Necrosis, por sobredosis"_

_Balas y Chocolate, Lila Downs_

* * *

Brooklyn, Nueva York, 29 de Octubre de 2012

―No recuerdo haberte dicho que podrías fumar esas porquerías aquí. ―Harper estaba mirando el cigarro que estaba liando Alexis con el ceño fruncido, tan fruncido que sus cejas casi se tocaban. Kane, que estaba ocupado recogiendo los platos de la mañana… y del día anterior y del anterior a ese. Últimamente él estaba hasta tarde en la redacción y Harper apenas si se preocupaba por el caso.

―Vengo con información útil, cállate ya ―le dijo Alexis terminando de liar el cigarrillo y prendiéndolo con la varita―. No encontré a nadie que supiera con exactitud qué demonios eran esos pergaminos, Harper, pero sí que logré algo…

―Al menos… ―espetó Harper.

Alexis empezó a extender las seis fotografías en la mesa de la sala. Kane las había sacado tan grandes como había podido pero no podía evitar notar que quizá algunos detalles se perdían. Eso sí, para evitar fallas, las había revelado al modo muggle, completamente estáticas.

―Bueno, dicen que podría hablar de… magia. O núcleos mágicos, lo que sería una buena pista, pero nada confirmado ―empezó Alexis, dándole una cañada al cigarro entre frase y frase―. Es por las figuras, la manera que están acomodadas. Las llevé con un experto que dice que es probable que explique cómo corre la magia alrededor de nuestro cuerpo y cómo se puede aprovechar esa energía.

»Técnicamente ―siguió explicando―, cada persona tiene tres núcleos mágicos. Primero, el más racional, en el cerebro. La parte que administra nuestra energía, que nos dice cuando estamos cansados y cuándo debemos parar. No es el mejor canalizador pero… funciona. Después, el núcleo más visceral, cerca del estómago, allí donde se refleja el miedo, la ansiedad, la desesperación, el más puro instinto de supervivencia. Esa magia que te sale de adentro en los momentos más desesperados y de donde viene la mayor parte de la magia accidental.

»Y, finalmente, el más poderoso de todos: el corazón ―concluyó Alexis, pausando un momento su explicación para darle otra calada al cigarro―. Capaz de auténticos milagros. Muchos creen que nuestra magia se almacena allí, pero no es cierto, la magia es un torrente, está en todas partes. La única diferencia entre los magos y los no magos es que nosotros tenemos esos tres núcleos (o quizá más, nadie lo sabe en realidad) que son canalizadores. Imperfectos y por eso necesitamos de varitas, pero canalizadores al fin y al cabo.

»Así que quien vio las fotos cree que a eso se refieren las figuras… ―Alexis pasó sus dedos por encima de las figuras en las fotografías, alrededor de las cuales estaban muchos ideogramas―, las partes que tienen resaltadas. También me dijo que, si no conseguimos a un verdadero experto en cultura asiática, no iremos a ninguna parte. Más de la mitad de estos ideogramas ya no se usan.

―Pero cree que se refieren a núcleos mágicos, ¿no? ―preguntó Harper.

―Sí ―confirmó Alexis.

―Suficiente para mí, por ahora ―concluyó Harper―. Eso explicaría muchas cosas en lo que hace Frida, pero todavía nos quedan interrogantes. Puede que en realidad nada esté conectado pero sería demasiado… ―hizo una pausa, intentando encontrar la palabra correcta― curioso. Sí, curioso. ¿Qué dices, Kane? ―preguntó.

―Eh, sí eso… ―En realidad no estaba poniendo demasiada atención―. Demasiado curioso. El núcleo mágico… ¿cada cultura tiene su manera de explicarlo, no? ―le preguntó a Alexis.

―Por supuesto, debería ser ―respondió ella.

―Para los ingleses es sólo esa energía que puedes sentir si te concentras realmente, ¿no? ―preguntó Kane―. O sea, no tienen ninguna otra manera…

―En realidad no sé sabe ―interrumpió Alexis, quitando su cigarrillo de sus labios―. Bueno, nosotros no tenemos otra manera, pero los druidas. Los druidas pudieron haberla tenido. Pero hoy están extintos y todo su trabajo, perdido.

―Bueno, en el México antiguo ―empezó Kane―, los dioses en general fueron magos poderosos, pero acabaron convirtiéndolos en ellos. Coatlicue, la madre tierra, la Coyolxauhqui, que era la luna. Todos fueron magos. Y entonces hubo uno en especial, Huitzilopochtli, dios de la guerra, al que cada cincuenta y dos años los aztecas le ofrendaban en sacrificio a los guerreros que habían caído en batalla. Le ofrendaban el corazón. ¿Acumular núcleos mágicos no puede ser una fuente de poder? ―preguntó Kane.

Alexis pareció dudar. Harper ni siquiera contestó.

―No lo creo ―soltó Alexis, finalmente―, porque para acumular poder necesitas un canalizador poderoso, no más magia. Como la varita de sauco.

―¿La qué? ―preguntó Kane. Nunca había oído de eso en su vida.

―La varita de sauco, la más poderosa del mundo, aparece en un cuento infantil ―contó Alexis―. Bueno, una leyenda que Beedle el Bardo convirtió en un cuento infantil. La historia de los tres hermanos que desafiaron a la muerte. No importa si acumulas núcleos mágicos o no, como canalizadores son una mierda, pero con un buen canalizador… puedes tener todo el poder que quieras y, según esa leyenda, desafiar a la propia muerte. Robar corazones en este caso… no sirve para eso. ―Alexis frunció el ceño―. No tengo ni idea de qué está buscando Frida, en realidad. Hace años estaban intentando experimentar en muggles. Magia oscura, parecía que quería transmitir un torrente de energía mágica por sus cuerpos…

―Alexis ―cortó Harper.

―¿Qué?

―Repite lo que acabas de decir.

―¿Qué? ―Alexis lo miró sin entender―. Sólo dije que parecía que quería transmitir un torrente de energía mágica por sus cuerpos… Pero era imposible que lo lograran, los muggles nunca podrán transmitir…

―Alexis ―volvió a cortar Harper.

Kane frunció el ceño, intentando seguir la línea de razonamiento de Harper, por más imposible que fuera.

―¿Sí? ―Alexis volvió a mirarlo sin entender, un poco más irritada que la vez pasada.

―¿Qué necesitas para que un cuerpo pueda transmitir esa energía que llamamos magia, Alexis? ―preguntó Harper.

Y entonces a Alexis pareció golpearla la única conclusión posible, igual que a Kane. Su rostro de iluminó antes de responder.

―¡Un núcleo mágico! ¡Al menos un núcleo mágico! ―exclamó.

Harper asintió, dándole la razón. Alexis Se había puesto en pie y parecía que iba a abrazarlo cuando un sonido los interrumpió (y a Kane, personalmente, le destrozó los tímpanos). Alexis frunció el ceño, sacando un aparato de la túnica.

―¿Qué demonios es eso? ―preguntó Harper.

―¡Un celular! El muggle que me estaba pagando una fortuna por demostrar que su esposa le es infiel necesita una manera de comunicarse… ―Abrió la tapa del celular y contestó―: ¿Diga? ¿Sí? ―Hizo una pausa, mordiéndose un labio y aprovechando para darle la última calada al cigarrillo antes de agacharse a ponerle en el cenicero―. ¿Ahora mismo? No creo… ―Otra pausa. Ceño fruncido―. ¿Tan urgente? ―Alzó la vista hacia el reloj que había junto a la ventada―. Supongo que podría estar allá en cinco minutos ―y colgó.

―Tienes que irte ―afirmó Harper. Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar.

―Sí, pero vuelvo en un rato. ―Alexis tomó el abrigo con el que había llegado y que se había quedado tirado en medio del sillón―. No se diviertan sin mí. Cualquier cosa importante, estaré aquí en la noche. ―Y eso Kane sintió que lo había dicho más para Harper que para alguien más, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

Dicho eso, camino hasta la puerta y salió.

Durante un momento la tranquilidad volvió al apartamento hasta que Harper, incapaz de contener la euforia, tomó las fotografías y se subió al sillón pegado al muro donde estaban todos sus recortes.

―¡Un núcleo mágico para experimentar en muggles!

―¿No es demasiado bueno para ser verdad? ―preguntó Kane, acercándose hasta donde estaba Harper. Fruncía el ceño, como si no acabara de creerse lo fácil que estaba resultando todo.

―Oh, sí, pero… ¡nunca olvides algo! ―Harper subió el tonó de su voz de improviso, haciendo que Kane abriera los ojos con sorpresa―. ¡La solución más obvia a menudo es la correcta!

―¿Y dónde aprendiste eso?

―Experiencia ―respondió Harper―. Los asesinos no suelen ser tan listos o tan impredecibles. Ni siquiera aunque tengan bastantes neuroanas, como Frida. No suelen ser más inteligentes que yo.

―¿Siempre eres tan creído? ―inquirió Kane, aunque estaba seguro de que ya sabía la respuesta.

―Si ya lo sabes, para qué preguntas ―fue la única respuesta. Harper volvió a concentrarse en el muro lleno de fotografías y, usando su varita, empezó a pegar las que Kane había sacado de los pergaminos―: ¿Será posible? ¿Conseguir que un muggle «posea» magia? ―Dibujó las comillas en el aire, como hacía siempre que quería darle énfasis a algo, como si los demás no lo entendieran―. Aunque no sea permanente… Que un muggle tenga, si quiera, un momento, «magia» en su interior, significa que podría hacer magia… ¿Será posible?

Kane ni siquiera se molestó en contestar. Era obvio que ni Harper ni él conocían la respuesta. Se dirigió hasta la cocina para dejar los últimos platos que Alexis había dejado allí esa mañana y oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta de manera bastante enérgica. Alzó las cejas y cuando salió de la cocina fue a ver si no era Perks, aunque lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era otro asesinato. Harper seguía mirando a su muro como si el muro tuviera todas las respuestas.

Había un chico del otro lado de la puerta, no mayor a quince años, blanco casi translúcido, flaco, con una gorra horrible sobre el cabello oscuro y la cara demasiado larga. Kane no tuvo tiempo ni de preguntarle quién era o qué quería cuando le extendió un sobre.

―Tengo que entregar esto ―dijo el chico, como si recitara algo.

En cuanto Kane tomó el sobre, salió corriendo. Eso sólo hizo que Kane alzara más las cejas.

―Había un chico raro… ―dijo, volviendo a la sala.

―¡No me interrumpas! ―espetó Harper―. ¡Estoy pensando! ¿Para que le darías magia a los muggles, si fueras Frida?

―No sé, Fitz, había un chico raro…

―¡Vamos! ¡Debes tener una idea! ―interrumpió Harper, sin escuchar nada después de «Fitz» probablemente. Kane sacudió la cabeza, rindiéndose y abrió el sobre―. Si la gente tuviera ese poder se asemejaría a los dioses, ¿no? Tendrías..

Kane dejó de prestar atención. Había sacado un pedazo de papel del sobre y sólo era capaz de mirar la firma.

―¡Fitz!

―¡Estoy pensando! ¿Qué harías si…?

―¡Fitz! ―Kane se subió al sillón igual que lo hacía Harper, sin quitarse los zapatos si quiera―. ¡Deja de pensar, esto es importante! ―Le estampó el papel casi en la casa antes de que Harper tuviera tiempo de pensar en algo―. ¡Lo firma Frida!

Por fin. Por fin se había quedado callado, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. No se estaba esperando eso.

―¿Qué?

―¡Lo que dije!

―¿Y qué dice? ―preguntó Harper.

Kane volvió a mirar con atención el pedazo de papel y entornó los ojos para entender la escritura apresurada que tenía. Era la misma calígrafía que la última vez, con ese detalle en las «A» que Alexis había identificado como único, pero era mucho más apresurado que antes.

―«No me gusta jugar» ―empezó a leer, después de respirar hondo―. «Lo encuentro innecesario, corriente, algo que sólo hacen aquellos que se aburren. Pero esa vez es necesario. ¿Sabes por qué? Es el único modo de interesarte en algo. Volverlo una carrera. Creo que lo sabes, Fitzwilliam Harper, por eso te escondes. La prensa no te menciona casi nunca. No apareces en los informes de los aurores… pero… siempre es obvio detrás de que casos estás. Tu mano se ve de lejos. Te he estudiado más de lo que crees. Así que he decidido esto: si quieres todas las respuestas, encontrarás una parte en la dirección al reverso. La pregunta es… ¿irás?»

Kane volteó el pedazo de papel y encontró una dirección.

_13 Walton Ave, Bronx_

Harper le arrebató el papel de las manos. Apenas si leyó la dirección, se bajó de un salto del sillón y agarró el abrigo negro largo que usaba casi siempre.

―¡Agarra la cámara!

―¿Vamos a ir? ―Kane no las tenía todas consigo.

―¿Qué crees? ―Harper lo miró como si la respuesta fuera obvia. Y en realidad lo era, pero Kane se negaba a creerla.

―Podría ser peligroso… ―alegó Kane.

―Sí ―dijo Harper, confirmándolo―. ¿No quieres saber las respuestas?

Kane no respondió. Sólo fue a agarrar la cámara.

* * *

Bronx, Nueva York.

Les había llevado un buen rato encontrar la calle que decía el papel. Walton Ave. Kane nunca había estado en aquel lugar de Nueva York y ahora tenía claro que le hacía al menos un poco de honor a su mala fama. Harper se movía como se movería por cualquier lugar, pero Kane no podía evitar que su desconfianza no saliera a flote. Miraba a todas partes para asegurarse de que nadie les seguía.

Pero al menos ya estaban en Walton. No les llevaría demasiado encontrar el número trece.

―¿En qué número vamos? ―Harper se detuvo un momento, casi haciendo que Kane chocara con él―. Ah, veinticinco. ―Señaló una de los edificios―. Y la numeración va hacia… ―Paseó su mirada por el lugar―. Ah, vamos bien.

Siguió caminando, con Kane apenas pisándole los talones.

―Veinte… ―siguió caminando y contando―, dieciocho…, ah, no, diecisiete, quince… catorce… ¡Trece!

―Aquí estamos ―fue lo único que dijo Kane.

―Aquí estamos ―confirmó Harper, mirando muy atentamente la puerta del lugar a donde Frida los había mandado. Una casa desvencijada, con una puerta que algún día había sido verde y donde el número trece se veía más descolorido que nada―. Y está abierto.

―¿Qué?

―Sí, está abierto.

Harper empujó la puerta y, después de pasar la mano por una parte del marco, metió un pie.

―No hay nada de magia. No aquí al menos. ―Abrió la puerta lo suficiente para que Kane pudiera pasar―. Ningún rastro.

―Bien podría ser una trampa ―terció Kane.

―Y lo mejor que puedes hacer es caminar directo a una trampa con la cabeza bien alta ―respondió Harper, cerrando la puerta una vez que Kane hubo entrado.

No había mucha luz en el recibidor, pero ninguno de los dos tocó los interruptores. Kane siguió a Harper, que se dirigió a la única puerta abierta que había, al lado de unas escaleras. Dentro no había más muebles que una silla y sobre la silla un papel. Harper frunció el ceño y Kane fue el que se acercó a ver el papel.

―¿Quieres que lo lea? ―preguntó.

―¿Qué es lo que dice? ―fue lo que Harper inquirió por respuesta.

Kane respiró hondo.

―«¿Por qué ellos? Las víctimas, quiero decir» ―empezó a leer Kane―, «¿por qué ellos? ¿Te lo has preguntado? Seguro que sí, no eres la clase de detectives que dejan pasar una pregunta. Así que, ¿te lo has preguntado? ¿Por qué ellos? Siento que no haya respuestas más que en la forma de más preguntas. Pero puedes resolverlas, ¿no? Sé que sí. Pregúntatelo cuantas veces sea necesario. Encontrarás la razón». ―Kane se detuvo y le dio la vuelta a la hoja―. Hay un poema atrás. O una especie de poema. ¿Quieres verlo?

Le extendió la hoja que Harper examinó.

_«Siete son y no más._

_Siete, una y otra vez._

_Anthony. Amanda._

_Bonnie. Elisa._

_Han. César._

_Alba._

_Yo también me sé sus nombres._

_¿Por qué siete_

_y nada más?»_

―No los enumeró en orden ―hizo notar Kane―. Bueno, orden de muerte.

―Ya, eso es obvio… ―dijo Harper―. Anthony, Amanda… los más jóvenes. Después la camarera. ¿Qué edad tenía la vecina de Alexis?

―No sé… ¿treinta y algo? No sé, no lo recuerdo.

―Han, casi en los cuarenta… o ya en ellos, con los asiáticos nunca se sabe ―siguió Harper, haciéndole poco caso a Kane en realidad―. César, probablemente… ¿cincuenta? Quizá mucho. Y la mujer, la anciana.

Harper frunció el ceño.

―¿Qué es? ―preguntó Kane.

―La respuesta, me lo está lanzando a la cara ―respondió Harper, no muy satisfecho―. ¡Las edades! Tenía que haberlo notado antes, pero estaba demasiado concentrado insistiendo que no había una conexión entre las víctimas, y resulta que sí la había. ¡La edad! ¡Siempre fue la edad! ¡Uno a cada edad!

Y entonces, llamaron a la puerta que se había quedado medio cerrada. Kane frunció el ceño, empuñó la varita y abrió. Había una niña, que extendió un papel.

―Tengo que entregar esto ―dijo.

Cuando Kane lo tomó, salió corriendo.

―Es otra dirección ―dijo Kane―. Parece que saldremos vivos de esta.

―¿A dónde está vez? ―preguntó Harper.

―Long Island. Los suburbios.

―Vamos ―fue lo único que dijo, antes de empezar a caminar. Se guardó el papel que habían encontrado en la silla dentro del abrigo. Kane todavía se volvió atrás, un momento, sólo para tomar una fotografía.

* * *

Long Island, Suburbios de Nueva York.

Kane se había hartado de buscar el domicilio así que, aún con las quejas de Harper, se había acercado a una mujer que estaba en su jardín y le había enseñado el papel para preguntarle donde demonios estaba la casa o el lugar que estaban buscando.

―¿Quieren ir allí? ―preguntó la mujer, frunciendo el ceño―. Es una casa abandonada…

―Eh…

―Lo sabemos ―se apresuró a responder Harper―, somos de la inmobiliaria. Hay alguien interesado en el lugar.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó la mujer―. Espero que esta vez sí funcione. Esa casa arruina toda la vista del vecindario, ¿saben? Y nadie se preocupa por ella…

―Esperamos que sí ―dijo Kane―, si sólo pudiera decirnos donde está…

―Claro, claro ―la mujer sonrió―. Siguen por aquí, en la primera esquina vuelta ala derecha y es la tercer casa. La reconocerán enseguida, lo sé.

―Gracias ―dijo Kane y jaló a Harper del brazo para que siguiera caminando. Por alguna razón, se le había acabado el buen humor de en la mañana y se le notaba bastante―. ¿Qué demonios tienes?

―Tenía que haberme dado cuenta… ―dijo Harper, después de un momento. Kane no sabía si era posible, pero cada que estaba un poco enojado su acento se marcaba mucho más―. Lo de las edades. Si sólo…

―Oh, vamos, cálmate, no eres infalible ―espetó Kane, que ya se había acostumbrado a lidiar con el ego del hombre―. Y, además, ¿quién demonios hubiera adivinado eso?

―¡Pero soy inteligente! ¡Puedo notar los patrones que nadie más…!

Kane puso los ojos en blanco y se detuvo, poniéndose enfrente de Harper.

―Sí, ya lo sé, eres la persona más inteligente para los asesinatos que he conocido ―espetó―, pero que no se te suba a la cabeza porque no he conocido a muchos más. Puedes tener un error, puedes omitir algo. A nadie le importará si al final atrapas al responsable, ¿no?

―Está jugando con nosotros, Kane.

―Gánale en su propio tablero, entonces ―espetó Kane―. Vamos, tenemos que llegar a la esquina y dar la vuelta.

Harper alzó la ceja.

―Que buenos métodos tienes para ponerme de buen humor ―comentó.

―¿Funciona? ―preguntó Kane, con una pequeña nota de interés en su voz que no fue capaz de disimular.

―No ―respondió Harper. Pero momentos después le pasó la mano por los hombros. Claro que funcionaba, pensó Kane, y Harper era un idiota si creía que él no lo iba a notar.

Caminaron hasta la esquina y después dieron la vuelta. La mujer había tenido razón, la tercera casa era demasiado notoria: la maleza crecía sin control, la suciedad estaba a la orden del día y un carro de al menos treinta años antes se pudría justo afuera del garaje. Le parecía raro que nadie lo hubiera retirado, pero no dijo nada mientras se acercaba a la verja. Harper la saltó y él hizo lo mismo.

―¿Lo sientes? ―preguntó Harper.

―¿Qué?

―Magia ―dijo Harper―. Hay magia.

―¿En serio?

―Sí. ¿No sabes sentir la magia? ―preguntó Harper―. No te culpo, casi nadie la siente, no cuando es un rastro tan sutil. Mira, ven, dame la mano. ―Harper le ofreció la mano y Kane la tomó―. ¿Ahora lo sientes?

No inmediatamente, pero lo sintió. Algo que corría por su palma, una especie de energía que se parecía a lo que sentía que sentía cada que conjuraba un hechizo. Algo que le cosquilleaba en las manos y se le metía en el cuerpo.

―Sí ―musitó―. Es maligno.

―No sé, pero no creó ―fue lo que dijo Harper―. Es sólo para mantener a los muggles alejados de aquí, al parecer. Y sólo hay ese rastro de magia… ―frunció el ceño―; esperaba algo más, algo oscuro.

Kane le soltó la mano.

―Vamos adentro, pues ―dijo. Y esa vez se acercó el hasta el porche y luego hasta la puerta y, sin sorprenderle que estuviera abierta, la empujó.

Adentró el polvo parecía cubrirlo todo y los muebles estaban allí aún. No había ni una sola fotografía, sin embargo. Apenas unos cuantos adornos, todos impersonales, como si quien hubiera vivido allí se lo hubiera llevado todo, menos los muebles. Harper recorrió todo el lugar con la mirada, como esperando encontrar algo. Se asomó a la sala y después al comedor, cada uno a un lado del recibidor. Allí tampoco había signo de ningún mensaje.

Iba a dirigirse hasta la cocina, cuando Kane señaló las escaleras.

―¿Arriba? ―sugirió. Tenía un presentimiento.

Harper asintió y lo siguió hasta arriba. Todo estaba igual que abajo en el pasillo: los muebles cubiertos de polvo, ninguna señal de algún mensaje. Así que finalmente Harper se dirigió a la única recámara que tenía la puerta abierta. Parecía la recamara de un adolescente, pensó Kane, al ver la cama individual y el estilo de la cabecera. Y allí, sobre el colchón amarillo, había un papel.

Harper se acercó a tomarlo y luego se lo pasó.

―¿Lo lees tú? ―pidió.

―Claro ―dijo Kane, tomándolo―. «Ya deberías saberlo. O si no saberlo, acercarte. No te contaré para qué son los corazones, Fitzwilliam Harper. Es algo que debes descubrir sólo. Ya te di todas las pistas que necesitabas para desenredar ese misterio, pero aun así no tienes ninguna para desenredar el misterio que lleva mi nombre. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo me escondo? Y una pregunta mucho más importante, Fitzwilliam Harper, la pregunta al reverso de la página, la razón por la cual me he tomado la molestia de mantenerte ocupado la mitad del día. ¿Quieres saberla?»

Kane le dio la vuelta al papel. Harper y él se quedaron mirando la pregunta durante un momento, fijamente; Kane intentando entender el sentido, comprenderla. El primero en salir corriendo escaleras abajo fue Harper, justo cuando comprendió lo que significaba.

_«¿Dónde está Alexis, Fiztwilliam Harper?»_

* * *

Queens, Nueva York

Harper aún corría. Apenas si le había dado tiempo de coger a Kane del brazo en cuanto habían salido de la casa en Long Island para aparecerse en el barrio donde vivía Alexis y entrar a su edificio. No había dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el camino, pero Kane se había dado cuenta, desde que había salido corriendo, que habían caído en la trampa. Harper subió de dos en dos los escalones hasta el piso del departamento de Alexis y justo ante la puerta, se detuvo.

Kane se detuvo a su lado, incapaz de tomar la iniciativa. Cuando Harper extendió la mano hacia el pomo, Kane vio como temblaba, pero no se detuvo. Empujó la puerta. Y vio el desastre.

Kane fue el primero en entrar al departamento. Al menos, quien tuvo más valor para hacerlo y enfrentarse a todas las cajas volcadas y los papeles tirados. Aquel lugar siempre le había parecido feo, poco acogedor, sin parecer realmente un hogar. Como si Alexis sólo estuviera allí de paso con las maletas todavía hechas, esperando un lugar mejor donde pudiera ser ella misma y no tuviera que esconderse tras mil aspectos diferentes.

―Caímos en la trampa, supongo ―musitó Harper.

―Ya lo dijiste tú ―dijo Kane, que estaban increíblemente calmado para la situación. Quería suponer que sólo lo estaba porque Harper estaba perdiendo los estribos y alguien tenía que mantenerse cuerdo allí―. Sólo queda ya entrar con la cabeza bien alta, ¿no?

Harper negó con la cabeza esa vez.

―No cuando… no cuando… ―balbució, dudando―, no cuando el blanco de la trampa no eres tú. No usó. No, no eso. Más bien nos distrajo para que le dejáramos la vía libre con Alexis.

―No parecía una vendetta…

―Dudo que lo sea ―respondió Harper, pasándose la mano por el cabello, en un gesto compulsivo―. En el macro sentido o algo así, en la gran figura. Sólo vio la oportunidad y la tomó. ―Volvió a pasarse la mano por el cabello―. Alexis asesinó a su hermano, cualquiera querría vengarse, ¿no? ¡¿No?!

Nunca había visto a Harper así. Una cosa era verlo tenso, pero otra completamente era ese nivel de desesperación que estaba intentando esconder sin lograrlo.

―Fitz…

―Nunca quise involucrar a Alexis y resulta que estaba involucrada desde el principio ―dijo Harper, sin hacerle caso, realmente―. Frida sólo nos distrajo para que no fuéramos capaces de responder a ningún llamado de ayuda, si es que se producía.

―Fitz…

―Nunca quise que ella estuviera tan… involucrada.

―Fitz ―insistió Kane―. Tenemos que buscarla.

Hasta él mismo se sorprendió de la calma con la que lo dijo, pero no veía otra solución y tampoco quería perder los estribos como lentamente estaba haciendo Harper. Podía verlo, aunque lo ocultara: sus puños cerrados, su entrecejo, la vena de su sien que palpitaba, los ojos entornados, ese tic insoportable de pasarse la mano por el cabello. El tono de su voz, entre molesto, desesperado, enojado.

―No quería que se viera involucrada, ¡joder! ―exclamó Harper, sin hacerle mucho caso―. ¡Por Merlín, ella ya lo había pasado mal!

―Fitz…

Kane no acabó cuando oyó el puñetazo a la mesa y vio los nudillos de Harper ponerse morados.

―¡Joder!

―¡Fitz! ―exclamó, cogiéndolo de la muñeca antes de que volviera a pegarle a algo―. No podemos hacer nada ya. ¡Alexis no va a aparecer de la nada y quizá sólo no está en casa…! ―Era la cosa más estúpida que había dicho, pero estaba dispuesto a creérsela, al menos si Harper se tranquilizaba.

Sin embargo, notó un pedazo de pergamino en el sillón que permanecía doblado con sumo cuidado, como si estuviera allí para que ellos lo vieran, se acercó a él y lo abrió. Cuando leyó el contenido, se lo pasó a Harper, comprendiendo que estaban en lo correcto: Frida los había distraído y les había dado cuentas cuantas pistas mientras Alexis no estaba para mantenerlos ocupados. Había sólo una frase en el pergamino.

_«Respuesta: No está aquí, esta conmigo. ―F. Eizenberg»_

Harper rompió el papel en dos y luego en cuatro y lo lanzó hacia la pared.

―Maldición ―dijo.

―Fitz, tenemos que buscarla ―dijo Kane. Era lo único que se le ocurría que podían hacer y que era, de hecho, útil.

―No tenemos donde empezar ―hizo notar Harper.

―No importa, tenemos que buscarla ―dijo Kane―. Haría lo mismo por nosotros, ¿no? Tenemos que buscarla. Es una trampa, una emboscada, lo que quieras, tenemos que tener la cabeza bien alta.

Harper asintió y recorrió el lugar de la mirada. Había un abrigo de Alexis en una de las sillas, así que se acercó a tomarlo.

―Tenemos que buscarla ―accedió―. A la mejor nos da tiempo para pensar un poco ―musitó, sin parecer muy seguro―. ¿Para qué quiere los corazones?

―Puede ser cualquier cosa. ¿Para qué los quería Huitzilopochtli? ―fue la respuesta de Kane, dejando en claro que no tenía ni una idea, no aquella vez.

―¿Quién?

―Dios de la guerra azteca, lo dije en la mañana ―repitió Kane.

―No es mi culpa que tengan los nombres más difíciles del planeta. ―Harper suspiró e hizo una bolita el abrigo de Alexis. Se lo llevó a la nariz y olfateó―. Aún tiene su esencia mágica. Vámonos, quizá podamos aprovechar esto… ―Levantó el abrigo.

―¿A dónde vamos?

―Con cualquiera que pueda hacer un conjuro de localización decente ―respondió Harper―. Tenemos que buscarla, ¿no?

Kane asintió. Le sorprendió su propia tranquilidad.


	9. Un placer conocerlos por fin, caballeros

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Un placer conocerlos por fin, caballeros**

_"Mi sueño me dice no vayas,_

_mis piernas me dicen tantito,_

_y cuando ya me doy cuenta, caramba,_

_me muevo poco a poquito, ay mamá,_

_me muevo poco a poquito."_

_Zapata se queda, Lila Downs._

* * *

Nueva Orleans, 29 de Octubre de 2012

Entraron al bar casi a las once. Estaban mentalmente agotados y aquella había sido la última opción que se les había ocurrido. Harper aun llevaba el abrigo de Alexis colgado de un brazo y una botella de whisky de fuego en la otra; caminaba más lento que antes, más cansado, más agotado. Kane también estaba cansado: llevaban corriendo todo el día de un lado a otro. En la División de aurores no habían conseguido nada ―a pesar de los gritos de Harper― y en ninguna otra parte. Françoise era su última opción en ese momento.

Estaba detrás de la barra, con una túnica color verde olvida, que resaltaba lo oscuro de su piel y llevaba el cabello peinado en un complicado peinado con trenzas. Sonrió al ver a Harper.

―Hola, _chérie_ ―saludó con una sonrisa en la cara― y… ¿Kane, verdad?

Kane asintió, sin más respuesta. No tenía fuerzas ni para soltar una palabra por pura amabilidad.

Harper dejó el abrigo de Alexis sobre la barra, junto a la botella de whisky de fuego. No dijo nada, pero Françoise entendió rápidamente.

―¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó―. Porque no me irás a decir que trajiste justamente de ese whisky solamente para hacerme un regalo desinteresado.

―Un hechizo localizador ―respondió Harper―. Necesito encontrar a Alexis. ―No explicó más, a pesar de que en la cara de Françoise se reflejó la curiosidad muy claramente―. A ser posible lo más pronto posible.

―Creí que nunca perdías a tus mascotas ―comentó Françoise.

―Mis amigos no son mis mascotas ―replicó Harper.

― _Je sais, je sais_ ―musitó Françoise más para sí que para los demás―. Tendrás que esperar un momento. No sé si Nissoe esté libre. Estas son muy malas noches para perder a alguien, _chérie_.

Harper asintió, pero no dijo nada.

―¿Por qué…? ―se atrevió a preguntar Kane.

―Samhain ―respondió Françoise―, es pasado mañana. Pero desde hoy se puede sentir… Que la barrera entre este mundo y el otro lado del velo cada vez es más tenue. Probablemente mañana ya haya visitas. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Con todo el poder acumulado en el ambiente, _chérie_ ―miró directamente a Harper y lo miró tan profundo que pareció que le estuviera haciendo una radiografía con la mirada―, ¿cómo se te ocurrió perder a Alexis?

―Fue un error. ―Harper bajó la mirada―. Creí ser más listo entrando en la trampa y… ―se detuvo un momento, respirando hondo―, la trampa estaba en otra parte.

Françoise asintió.

―Dame dos minutos ―le dijo, dirigiéndose hasta un teléfono que estaba atrás de la barra.

Harper se sentó en la barra y Kane hizo lo mismo. Llevaban todo el día de un lado para otro y Alexis seguía tan perdida como en el minuto uno. Harper estaba empezando a desesperarse y a Kane ya se le habían acabado los trucos para mantenerlo con la cabeza fría; ni siquiera él tenía ya fuerzas para intentar permanecer con su parte más racional. No le estaba sirviendo de nada.

No dijeron nada hasta que volvió Françoise.

―Tienen suerte ―les dijo―, Nissoe estará aquí en un rato. Por lo mientras, ¿abrimos este whisky o quieren algo más?

―¿Tienes mezcal? ―preguntó Kane.

―Hum ―Françoise revisó en la barra y sacó una botella de abajo―. Mezcal Los Nahuales. ¿Está bien?

―Está bien ―respondió Kane.

Françoise sacó un caballito de mezcal y se lo sirvió a Kane. Le puso unos limones enfrente.

―Perdonarás las naranjas y la otra cosa extraña con que lo sirven…

―Sal de gusano ―interrumpió Kane.

―… pero no tengo ―Françoise no le hizo ni caso―. ¿Para ti, _chérie_? ―le preguntó a Harper.

―Whisky escocés ―pidió Harper.

―Entonces está botella es entera para mí… ―Françoise se llevó la botella de whisky de fuego y volvió con lo que le había pedido Harper en un vaso. Ni Kane ni Harper fueron capaces de emitir ninguna sola palabra y apuraron el primer trago de sus bebidas―. ¿Ni un brindis? ―se extrañó la mujer.

―No ―respondió Kane.

―Estamos cansados, Françoise ―dijo Harper―. Ha sido un día horrible.

―Me imagino ―respondió la bruja―. ¿Por qué perdiste a Alexis exactamente? No lo de la trampa… algo más general.

―Una vieja enemiga de Alexis ―respondió Harper, sin dar más detalles―. La División de aurores va tras ella. ―No especificó nada más. El resto de los detalles eran completamente confidenciales y aun cuando Kane sabía que confiaba en Françoise, al menos lo suficiente para pedirle esa clase de favores, no reveló nada que no tuviera por qué revelar―. Un día horrible.

―Me lo imagino ―asintió Françoise―. ¿Y sobre el asesinado en mi bar? ―preguntó después de un momento―. Tienes que haber resuelto algo porque los aurores me dejaron en paz.

Harper se encogió de hombros, dejando que creyera lo que quisiera. No le dijo que podía estar relacionado. En vez de responder, le dio un trago al whisky.

―Nissoe no va a tardar, _chérie_. La encontrarán.

―¿Y si no la encontramos, Françoise? ―inquirió Harper―. No tenemos más ideas.

―Sabes que no encontrarás nada que no quiera ser encontrado, Fitzwilliam ―respondió la mujer―. Sólo necesitan un poco de suerte.

―Gracias.

Kane le dedicó una sonrisa cansada, le dio otro trago al mezcal y sintió como le quemaba la garganta antes de llevarse uno de los limones a la boca para exprimir el jugo.

―Parece fuego ―comentó Harper, mirándolo―. Esa cosa.

No había probado el mezcal desde el día que él y Kane habían abierto la botella que le había regalado.

―Es como fuego ―confirmó Kane.

―Es más fuerte incluso que el whisky de fuego ―comentó Harper― y arde. Te preguntaría cómo puedes tomarlo pero… ―Se encogió de hombros. Él ya se había tomado un caballito. Kane lo había visto quemarse la garganta una vez para después ofrecerle naranja y enseñarle a tomar con paciencia.

―Lo sé.

No dijeron nada más. Fitzwilliam suspiró. Se quedaron callados hasta que la puerta del bar volvió a abrirse en aquella noche en exceso tranquila y una chica se aproximó a la barra. Era joven, muy joven, con la piel oscura muy oscura, bajita. Llevaba una túnica blanca y roja, que llamaría la atención en las calles.

―Françoise ―saludó. No miró ni a Harper ni a Kane―. _Bon soir_.

―Nissoe ―saludó Françoise―. _Ils veulent un enchantement de recherche_. –Habló en francés y ni Kane ni Harper pudieron entenderla. Así que se volvió hacia ellos―. No habla inglés casi ―dijo―, llegó a Nueva Orleans el mes pasado y es hija de mi prima.

― _Bon_. ―Esa fue la única respuesta de Nissoe.

―Por acá ―indicó Françoise, saliendo de la barra, dirigiéndose a la puerta del almacén.

Los tres la siguieron hasta la sala de la vez pasada, donde habían encontrado un cadáver la última vez. La mesa seguía allí, esa vez con más sillas alrededor. Nissoe se apresuró a jara una y acercarse a la mesa. Harper y Kane se sentaron del otro lado.

―Supongo que tienen algo para rastrearla… ―empezó Françoise.

Harper, antes de que terminara, le pasó el abrigo de Alexis.

―Aún tiene su esencia mágica ―comentó.

Françoise se acercó el abrigo a la nariz y asintió después de inhalar un poco. Se lo pasó a Nissoe, que no había dicho ni una palabra.

― _Ça_ ―dijo, cuando Nissoe agarró el abrigo―, _l'essence magique_.

― _Oui_ ―asintió Nissoe.

Sacó un pequeño papel de la bolsa de su túnica que dejó en la mesa, le apuntó con la varita y el papel se convirtió en un mapa completo de todo el país. Después sacó un puñado de polvos que dejó caer sobre el mapa y tomó el abrigo, cerrado los ojos. Los volvió a abrir un momento después.

― _Son prénom?_ –preguntó.

-El nombre, _chérie_ ―tradujo Françoise―, mejor que sea completo.

Contestó Kane, porque Harper no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido.

―Alexis ―dijo―, Alexis Lawrence Prince.

Se sentía como una máquina. Una máquina con mezcal en las venas, pero como una máquina al fin y al cabo. Todas las preguntas que respondía las respondía igual, no son desidia, sino simplemente con voz muy poco personal. Sentía que no le quedaban fuerzas ni ganas para más. Y la furia que a Harper se le estaba empezando a acabar, estaba aflorando en él.

―Alexis ―repitió Nissoe―. Alexis _Lawgence Pgince_. –En su boca, el nombre de Alexis sonó diferente, con ese acento haitiano tan marcado.

Y después sacó la varita y siguió su letanía de palabras que ni Kane ni Harper entendía, viendo a los polvos moverse por el mapa. Nadie se atrevió a hacer ni un comentario ni a interrumpirla. Kane había visto ese tipo de hechizos, pero las brujas de tradición más wiccan, que abundaban en la costa oeste, lo hacían con un cuarzo. Nissoe parecía hacerlo a su manera.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y movía la varita. El polvo se movía con ella.

Hasta que se detuvo de sopetón y abrió los ojos.

El polvo del mapa se había juntado en el centro. Entre Colorado, Kansas y Nebraska. Nissoe frunció el ceño. Volvió a intentarlo. El polvo se detuvo en el mismo lugar. Su ceño se frunció aún más.

― _Merde_ …

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Harper, volviendo la mirada hacia Françoise, interrogante.

― _C'est un inhibiteur ―_ dijo Nissoe.

―Un inhibidor, ¿saben lo que es eso? ―preguntó Françoise. Harper asintió, pero Kane negó con la cabeza, así que Françoise se explicó―: Algo está intentando ocultar un rastro mágico. No es igual que algo «incontrable», porque un inhibidor siempre es externo al mago que lo conjura. Puede rastrearse, pero sólo hasta cierto punto.

―Así que esto es todo lo que tenemos ―murmuró Harper.

― _Oui, chérie_ ―respondió Françoise―. Lo siento.

―No importa ―respondió Harper y después se dirigió hasta Nissoe―. _Merci_. ―No se esforzó en poner buena cara―. Ya tenemos en donde empezar a buscar, será mejor que nos vayamos, Françoise.

― _Au revoir, chérie_ ―dijo ella―. Que no te maten.

―Sigo vivo, eso debe ser una señal. Vámonos ―le dijo a Kane, que camino hasta alcanzarlo en la salida del almacén.

El bar seguía tan solo y vacío que cuando entraron. Ya en la calle, sólo buscaron el callejón más sólo y vacío que encontraron. Ninguno de los dos dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que Harper respiró hondo.

―Entonces… ¿a dónde? ―preguntó Kane.

―Denver en Colorado ―respondió Harper, extendiendo el brazo para que Kane lo tomara―. Es lo único que conozco cerca de allí.

Se veía cansado. Pero Kane no dijo nada sobre eso.

* * *

Denver, Colorado.

Una ciudad como cualquier otra. Más bien, se corrigió Kane, una ciudad como cualquier otra en la noche. Poco recomendable para andar por ella como en cualquier otra ciudad cuando se estaba buscando a alguien desaparecido, sin ninguna pista. Aunque para Kane todas las ciudades más o menos grandes le parecían iguales: grandes edificios, zonas con muchas oficinas, zonas a las afueras con casas de ricos, zonas a las que nadie quería ir porque era peligroso incluso a las doce del día. Denver no era diferente al resto de las ciudades que conocía, aunque le resultaría imposible orientarse en ella. Pero Harper no parecía tan perdido.

―Conozco a alguien. Podría ayudarnos. ―Kane notó un poco de duda en la voz de Harper.

―¿Podrían?

―Sí… no sé ―se corrigió después de un momento, pasándose la mano por el cabello castaño, parándoselo un poco―. Tendríamos que probar.

―No suenas muy convencido.

―No son buena gente, exactamente, Kane ―dijo Harper después de una pausa demasiado larga. Seguían parados en el callejón en el que se habían aparecido―. No son… buena gente.

―¿A qué tipo de gente conoces? ―preguntó Kane.

Temía y no temía la respuesta porque estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa a esa hora.

Harper se encogió de hombros.

―Gajes del oficio.

No dio ninguna otra explicación. Kane iba a decir algo cuando Harper se llevó las manos al cabello y se dejó caer contra la pared. Estaba desesperando aunque estaba intentando ocultarlo.

―Ey, Harper, Harper…

―Llámame Fitz, carajo ―musitó Harper.

―Fitz ―se corrigió Kane―. Ey. Tenemos que movernos. Alexis nos está esperando, seguro. Alexis cuenta con…

―Pero… ¿en dónde, Kane? ¿En dónde?

―Fitz, no sé, tenemos que movernos. No tendremos toda la vida.

―Ya lo sé… ¿y si llegamos demasiado tarde? ―inquirió Harper.

La pregunta le causó tantos escalofríos a Kane que ni siquiera se atrevió a contestarla en su cabeza. No era una opción que estuviera dispuesto a considerar. No era una opción a la que quisiera afrontarse. Así que sólo le quedaba convencerse por todos los medios posibles que Alexis estaba por allí y que los estaba esperando y que contaba con ellos y que confiaba en ellos.

―Fitz…

―Es mi culpa. Si no hubiera caído en la maldita trampa…

―Fitz ―intentó Kane.

―Es mi culpa.

―¡Fitz! No es tu culpa ―dijo Kane―. Los dos caímos en la trampa, ¿está bien? Los dos, tú y yo. Como imbéciles. Y no podemos regresar el tiempo ni advertirnos. No podemos hacer eso. Tenemos que buscarla.

―Kane… ―musitó Harper. Y en su voz sonó algo roto, que no volvería a ser como antes. Un dejo de esperanza que acababa de esfumarse. El último dejo de esperanza.

Harper lo abrazó, poniendo la cabeza en su hombro, apretándole tanto las costillas que Kane creyó que acabaría en urgencias, casi clavándole las uñas.

―Es mi culpa ―musitó Harper―. Es mi culpa.

Kane no tuvo valor para responder, pero dentro de sí algo le decía que tenía que agarrarlo y gritarle que no lo era, que él también había caído en la trampa, que de todos modos algo le habría pasado a Alexis, que de todas formas no habrían podido evitarlo porque Frida sólo estaba jugando con ellos como títeres, pero no tuvo fuerzas. Y en vez de hacer todo lo que su cabeza le dijo que hiciera, le devolvió el abrazo y se sintió increíblemente culpable. Porque no podía hacerlo sentir mejor.

―Ey, Fitz ―dijo, después de un momento―. Vamos. Tenemos que buscarla.

Fitz lo soltó.

―Vamos.

Y empezaron a caminar. No hablaron mucho. Kane no tenía ni idea de a dónde iban, pero Harper guiaba la marcha, dando vueltas en un montón de calles hasta que se detuvo en un edificio de departamentos más o menos pequeño y llamó a la puerta. Sólo dos toques.

―¿Quién va?

―Fitzwilliam Harper ―respondió― y compañía. Vengo a cobrar un favor.

Abrieron la puerta. Harper entró y Kane hizo lo mismo detrás de él. Lo primero que vio fue a un joven de más o menos su edad con una pistola en la mano que les estaba apuntando.

Y, como acto reflejo, al igual que Harper, subió las manos.

―¿Una pistola? ―preguntó Harper―. ¿No es demasiado para ti? Podrías herirte.

―Sé usarla ―espetó el chico.

―¡Ah! ¡Ya sé quién quieres! ―exclamó Harper, que a pesar de tener las manos arriba de la cabeza―. David. ¿Cierto? En serio, no deberían jugar con pistolas… ¿no son muy poco sofisticadas para los magos?

―Los aurores detectan los avadas, no los disparos ―dijo el chico―; averigua tú que es mejor.

―¿Entonces has matado a alguien? ―Harper subió una ceja.

―No he dicho nada sobre eso ―se defendió el chico.

Kane tenía las cejas tan arriba que todo le estaba empezando a parecer normal. Aunque un mago le estuviera apuntando con una pistola y Harper estuviera hablando con la mayor tranquilidad con él.

―Deberías cuidarte, entonces ―dijo Harper.

―Fitzwilliam Harper ―interrumpió una voz desde atrás, de mujer, con un ligero acento italiano, casi imperceptible―. No has cambiando nada.

―¡Ah, Fran! ―Harper pareció aliviado al ver a la chica. Era chaparrita, de cabello castaño, recogido en un peinado sencillo, dentro de una red y llevaba una bata encima de la pijama. Kane no le calculó más de veinte años―. ¿Quieres decirle a tu hermano que deje de apuntarme con una pistola?

―Precaución, solamente ―fue la única respuesta―. Deja de apuntarles, David. Su creencia de que es moralmente superior a nosotros le impedirá hacer nada a Fitzwilliam, ¿verdad?

Harper subió las cejas. El chico dejó de apuntarles.

―Así que han entrado al negocio de sus padres…

―¿Te sorprende? ―preguntó Fran, la chica―. Por supuesto que lo hicimos. Si la División de Aurores sigue sin dar con nuestros pasos… Además, somos inofensivos.

―La sangre de vampiro mezclada con otras cosas no es inofensiva, Fran ―respondió Harper―, más bien yo diría… adictiva.

Fran se encogió de hombros.

―Se los dijiste a los aurores, ¿no? Hace siete años.

―Sí ―respondió Harper.

―¿Te creyeron? ―volvió a preguntar Fran.

―No se pudo probar nada, Fran ―respondió Harper.

―Allí lo tienes ―dijo ella―. Y ahora has venido a cobrar el favor. Creímos que nunca veríamos llegar este día, ¿sabes? Me rescataste hace siete años y después intentaste que los aurores procesaran a toda la familia. Aun así, mi padre estaba agradecido… ―Se encogió de hombros―. Supongo que ayudó que no lograran probar nada. Ni lo lograrán, por si quieres volver a intentarlo.

―Fran… ―dijo Harper―. Necesito ese favor.

―Lo sé. Iré por mi padre ―dijo Fran y después se dirigió a David―: Llévalos a la oficina.

―¡Fran! ―exclamó Harper, antes de que se fuera―. No pareces una chica de dieciocho años.

―Por supuesto que no, Fitzwilliam Harper. ¿Qué esperabas? ―Le sonrió con una sonrisa que más bien era una mueca hecha adrede―. Ya no soy la chica de once años a la que salvaste… No podría volver a serlo.

Y se fue dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

―Vamos ―dijo el joven, David, volviéndoles a apuntar―. A la oficina. ―Y moviendo la pistola les indicó que caminaran.

―De verdad no deberías de usar eso como un juguete ―dijo Harper.

David gruñó y les indicó con la pistola por donde caminar hasta una puerta que abrió.

―Esperen allí.

Harper asintió y entró. Kane entró detrás de él. David cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se quedó afuera.

―Tenías razón ―dijo Kane―. No son buena gente. ¿Por qué te deben un favor?

―Hace siete años un idiota secuestró a Fran ―respondió Harper―. Yo la encontré, fin de la historia. ―Tenía un tono que no admitía más preguntas así que Kane no las hizo. Se quedó callado un rato. Kane veía sus manos apretadas en puños, como nota de que seguía alterado. Y poco después, empezó a hablar de nuevo―: Estaba pensando. Las edades. ¿Por qué los separó por edades? Porque no tiene ni puto sentido. No es que dividieras al ser humano en siete edades diferentes.

»Tendría más sentido en tres. En cuatro, quizá. ¿Pero siete? ―Harper le preguntó al aire y Kane no contestó―. Parece algo arbitrario. Pero de todos modos los necesita así, si no, no me hubiera puesto la pista de una manera tan obvia. ¿Por qué el orden? ¿Por qué la edad? Tiene que ser algo. No es sólo «uno de cada edad». Es más.

―No tengo ni idea, Harper ―dijo Kane―. A la mejor sólo intentaba distraernos…

―No. Tenía que enseñarme algo que creyera posible ―respondió Harper―. No hubiera caído de otro modo.

―¿Caído a dónde, Fitzwilliam? ―La puerta se había abierto y había un hombre mirándolos. Mediana edad. Barba cerrada. El mismo color de cabello que Fran. Kane no encontró nada más digno de mención en su apariencia, además de que también llevaba una bata sobre la pijama―. ¿Se puede saber a qué vienes a reclamar un favor de hace siete años a esta hora. Ya pasan de las doce.

―Me pareció tan buena hora como cualquiera para reclamar favores, Adrian, sólo pasaba por aquí ―respondió Harper―. ¿No le importa tomar asiento? Seguro que esto no lleva mucho tiempo.

―Tan insolente como siempre. ―Aun así, se sentó del otro lado del escritorio y se puso unos lentes―. Pero ya que estás aquí y que podemos saldar las cuentas pendientes… ¿Qué demonios quieres, Fitzwilliam?

―Hace años oí que se te daba muy bien rastrear esencias mágicas ―empezó Harper―, ya sabes, cuanto intentaba meterte en la cárcel. Quiero que busques una.

―Si investigaste bien debes saber que tengo un alcance limitado.

―Lo sé. No puedes abarcar todo el país pero… si un par de estados, ¿no? ―preguntó Harper y levantó el abrigo de Alexis―. Aún queda un rastro de esencia. ¿Puedes rastrearlo, cierto?

―Podría, sí. Puedo ―se corrigió―. ¿En qué estás medito esta vez? ―preguntó y extendió la mano para agarrar el abrigo.

―Como si fuera a responder.

―Ahora tienes compañía ―hizo notar Adrian, mirando a Kane significativamente―. Eso es nuevo.

―Kane Martínez, para servirle ―dijo Kane, cansado de ser sólo la «compañía».

―Aun así, como si te fuera a responder ―repitió Harper―. Salve a tu hija, pero no te olvides que aun quiero meterte a la cárcel. Algún día lo lograré quizá.

―¿Me estás amenazando? ―preguntó Adrian, sacando su varita.

―No, sólo remarco un hecho ―respondió Harper―. Soy el mejor detective del país, haz las cuentas.

―Y yo la única persona a la que no has podido culpar de nada, Fitzwilliam ―dijo Adrian―. Creo que tengo razones para mantenerme confiado.

Apunto con la varita al abrigo un momento y un resplandor rojo salió de ella. No pronunció el hechizo, para que ellos no lo oyeran.

―En realidad es algo muy simple, rastrear este tipo de cosas ―dijo Adrian―, con práctica y el hechizo correcto. Y mucha concentración, además, por supuesto. ―Le pasó el abrigo a Harper―. Los llevará lo más cerca que pueda.

―¿Tan fácil? ―preguntó Kane.

―Por supuesto ―respondió el hombre―. ¿Esperabas un espectáculo de magia? Los mejores encantamientos son siempre los más simples.

―¿Qué hacemos? ―preguntó Harper.

―Sólo tienen que aparecerse ―explicó Adrian―. No pienses en el destino. Deja que el rastreador te lleve.

―Eso es peligroso…

―Asumo que no estoy frente a magos imbéciles ―dijo Adrian―. Eso es lo único que puedo ofrecer y con eso nuestro favor está saldado, ¿no?

―Por supuesto ―dijo Harper y se puso en pie. Extendió una mano para que Adrian se la estrechara―. Podemos ser enemigos nada más y no tendré el peso de conciencia de mandar a la cárcel a alguien que me debe un favor.

Adrian le estrechó la mano.

―No lo lograrás. Siempre hay cosas más importantes que yo, ¿no? ―inquirió―. Casos más urgentes, gente peligrosa de verdad. Además de que no podrás probar nada.

Harper ya no respondió.

Salieron por donde entraron, sólo que sin nadie apuntándoles con ninguna pistola, lo que hizo sentir a Kane mucho más tranquilo. Harper llevaba el abrigo de Alexis bajo el brazo. Aún había mucha gente en la calle a esa hora, por ser fin de semana, así que volvieron a buscar un lugar mucho menos transitado.

Harper suspiró cuando estuvieron en lugar completamente solo, donde nadie los vería desaparecer.

―Es una trampa, Kane ―dijo―. No tienes por qué ir.

―Iré, de todas formas ―dijo Kane. Estaba loco y un pedazo de su cerebro le dijo que también era la cosa más estúpida que había hecho en su vida. Pero era Alexis. Y Alexis había confiado en él.

Y era Harper. Sentía que no podía dejarlo solo.

―Podría… ―empezó Harper, pero se llevó la mano a la cabeza y la paso por el cabello―. No. No aceptarás quedarte atrás, ¿verdad?

―Ya sabes la respuesta.

Harper volvió a suspirar y le tendió la mano. Kane la tomó.

―Vamos ―fue lo único que dijo Harper. Y se dejaron llevar.

* * *

Potter, Nebraska, 30 de Octubre de 2012

Era un pueblo. Un pueblo perdido en la nada, por lo que pudo ver Kane. Habían aterrizado en medio de la maleza, amarilla, fría, olvidada. Habían aterrizado en la nada y a lo lejos lo único que se veía era una granja. Harper, que se había tropezado al aterrizar, se levantó con la ayuda de Kane. Estaban desorientados, porque esa vez de verdad no tenían ni idea de por donde se movían. Todas las veces anteriores habían tenido, al menos, una idea. Pero esa vez era diferente.

―No tengo ni idea de donde estamos ―dijo Kane.

―En la nada. En la jodida nada, por Salazar ―se quejó Harper―. Es un buen escondite y a la vez es un escondite pésimo. Nadie busca a un asesino en un pueblo perdido en la nada, los asesinos no suelen estar allí. Pero no puedes llamar la atención. Nunca. O los vecinos se darán cuenta.

Kane asintió.

―¿Crees que sea la granja aquella? ―Señaló lo único que veía a la redonda.

―Lo más probable. Adrian dijo que nos iba a llevar lo más cerca posible ―respondió Harper y se agachó para recoger el abrigo de Alexis, que ya estaba sucio, oloroso y maltratado―. Es nuestra mejor opción. ¿Vamos?

Kane asintió y, por si acaso, sacó la varita. Harper no hizo ademán de sacar la suya, pero le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

―¿Estás de buenas? ―preguntó Kane, extrañado.

Harper frunció el ceño.

―¿Por qué preguntas?

―Sólo haces esto… cuando estás de buenas. ―Kane sintió como se ponía rojo y maldito interiormente.

Harper subió las cejas.

―¿En serio notas eso? ―preguntó.

―Soy periodista, Fitz ―Kane sintió ganas de reír de manera nerviosa porque estaba rojo, porque le estaba preguntando a Harper cosas que podría preguntar en cualquier otro momento y porque estaba a punto de meterse en una trampa de cabeza―, mi trabajo es notar cosas.

Harper sonrío, más para sí que para Kane.

―No sabía que…

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Kane mientras caminaban.

―Lo notabas ―dijo Harper―. Vamos. Tenemos alguien a quien rescatar.

―¿Notar qué? ―De repente, Kane estaba confundido. No sabía si hablaban de lo mismo.

―Ya lo sabes. Debes saberlo.

Harper seguía con esa sonrisa enigmática, extraña. Kane no dijo nada más porque sentía que se distraía y era cierto, tenían alguien a quien rescatar. Alguien que probablemente contaba con ellos y los estaba esperando.

Siguieron caminando.

Kane no podría explicar cómo se sentía. No se sentía valiente, pero sí confiado. Más bien, sentía una serenidad que no había sentido en todas las horas anteriores. No podía explicárselo ni a sí mismo, aunque lo intentaba. Le parecía que el enfrentamiento ya era inevitable y que intentar calmarse no serviría de nada. Bueno, en realidad, más que calmarse, convencerse de que todo iba a salir bien. Porque muy a menudo las cosas salían mal cuando había una asesina en serio involucrada.

Respiró hondo e intentó imaginar cómo sería Frida Eizenberg en realidad. Pero no tenía ni idea.

Así que se concentró únicamente en el brazo de Harper rodeando sus hombros y en la varita en la mano, porque eran las dos únicas cosas que podía controlar en ese momento. Había ido a Nueva York por una carrera y se había encontrado con un detective y con una serie de asesinatos y simplemente no había podido resistirse al misterio.

Ni a Harper, por supuesto.

―Fitz… ―dijo. Casi habían llegado.

―¿Sí?

―Todo estará bien, ¿no?

Harper no mintió, pero tampoco dijo la verdad. Sólo se encogió de hombros, haciendo una mueca de «no sé».

―¿Has estado en esta situación antes? ―preguntó Kane.

―Parecido… ―fue lo que respondió―. Pero quien estaba en peligro nunca era alguien que me importara tanto. No como Alexis. O como me importaría su fueras tú… por ejemplo. O Perks. Pero no le digas que dije eso ―se apresuró a decir Harper―, se pondría insoportable.

―No se lo diré.

―¿Kane?

―¿Sí?

―No dejo de pensar ―empezó Harper―. Si necesita los corazones para dotar a los muggle de magia, de alguna manera… ¿por qué ese orden de edades? No dejo de pensarlo. Las víctimas no tienen ninguna conexión, con la única excepción de que todos eran magos. ¿Por qué el orden de las edades? ¿Por qué remarcarme eso?

―Creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo, Fitz ―dijo Kane.

―Lo sé. O no. A lo mejor no lo averiguamos nunca y me quedo para siempre con esa pregunta ―comentó Harper―. Espero que no: odio quedarme con preguntas.

Casi habían llegado a la entrada de la granja. Harper le quitó el brazo a Kane y sacó la varita, que empuñó con la zurda. La mano le temblaba un poco.

―¿Miedo? ―preguntó Kane.

―Mierda, olvidé que notas las cosas ―musitó Harper. No dijo ni «sí» ni «no» y dejó que Kane dedujera la respuesta. Ya estaban a dos pasos de la puerta―. ¿Listo?

―No. Nunca lo estaré.

Kane respiró hondo.

―Nadie nunca lo está ―dijo Harper y le tendió una mano―, pero tenemos que hacerlo, ¿no? Por Alexis. Ella confía en nosotros.

―Sí… ella confía en nosotros. ―Kane lo dijo como mantra para convencerse de que todo saldría bien a pesar de que lo tenían todo en contra―. Se lo debemos.

Le tomó la mano a Harper. La apretó.

El escocés apuntó con la varita a la puerta.

― _Alohomora_.

Y, como era una trampa, por supuesto, se abrió al momento. Se quedaron un momento congelados, como esperando que pasara algo, y después Harper se adelantó.

Empujó la puerta. Kane fue detrás de él.

― _¡Lumos!_ ―dijo Kane, porque el interior estaba en penumbras. La punta de su varita se iluminó. La trampa estaba perfectamente diseñada para que ellos entraran en ella sabiendo que entraran en una trampa.

Era un cuarto vacío, sin más mobiliario que la silla donde estaba Alexis. Por supuesto. Estaba allí. Despeinada, con el rostro con la marca de un golpe, pero por lo demás, ilesa. Con la misma ropa con la que había salido del apartamento el día anterior. Les sonrío.

―Hola, Fitz ―murmuró―. Hola, Kane.

Tenía las manos atadas por detrás, las piernas a las patas de las silla. Y alrededor de la silla un círculo de cristales a modo de barrera mágica, para que no pudiera traspasarla.

―Hola, Alexis.

Harper le dirigió una sonrisa triste.

―Ya sabes que es una trampa, ¿cierto? ―preguntó Alexis. Le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

Harper asintió. Ya estaban en ella. Entonces, Kane vio a su varita salir volando hacia el fondo, sin que pudiera hacer nada y vio como le pasaba lo mismo a Harper. Una figura surgió desde las sombras. Lo único que Kane pudo registrar de su aspecto fue lo blanca que era y lo rubio que era su cabello.

―Un placer conocerlos por fin, caballeros ―dijo Frida Eizenberg―. ¿Necesitan esto? ―les enseñó las dos varitas y sonrió―. No puedo creer que haya sido tan fácil.

Después, Kane sintió un golpe en la nuca, y todo se volvió oscuro.


	10. Dos corazones

**Capítulo 10: Dos corazones**

_"Perfume de gardenias_

_tiene tu boca,_

_perfume de gardenias,_

_perfume del amor"_

_Perfume de gardenias, versión de Lila Downs_

* * *

Potter, Nebraska, 30 de Octubre de 2012

Cuando Kane recuperó el conocimiento se encontró en la misma situación que Alexis. Sin poder hacer nada. Tenía la cabeza adolorida y ni idea de cómo salir ileso de ese lugar. Abrió los ojos y lo deslumbró la luz de la varita de Frida Eizenberg apuntando a Harper, que tenía las manos alzadas. Sin embargo, él aún estaba libre, lo que era una situación bastante mejor que en la que estaba Kane en ese momento.

Alexis estaba justo enfrente de él. No se movía. Sin embargo, Kane pudo ver que no había perdido en conocimiento y que miraba al piso.

―No tenías que hacer eso, ¿sabes? ―dijo Harper. Su acento escocés se notó más que nunca.

―Oh, tenía. Es… ¿cómo dicen? Una garantía.

―¿Una garantía de qué? ―preguntó Harper.

―De que no harás nada estúpido, Fitzwilliam Harper ―respondió Frida Eizenberg―. Tengo a tus amigos a mi merced. No serás un idiota, ¿o sí?

―No responderé ―dijo Harper. Kane notó como su semblante se tensaba un poco, sólo un poco―. Podría sorprenderte… o no. Pero ya que estamos hablando y de momento mis amigos siguen bien, podríamos conocernos un poco… ―Frida avanzó hasta él, apuntándole con la varita y Harper dio un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la pared. La varita de Frida casi le tocó la barbilla―. Podrías responderme un par de preguntas. No sé, ¿no te parece interesante que existan encantamientos para proteger el núcleo mágico de una persona incluso cuando la persona muere?

Frida alzó las cejas.

―¿Y?

―El corazón… como proteger el núcleo mágico del corazón ―aclaró Harper―. A la mejor podrías contarme qué planeabas con él, ¿no?

―Intentas distraerme.

―Júzgalo tú. Tienes a mis amigos a tu merced y dentro de los círculos de cristales la magia no penetra.

―Intentas ganar tiempo.

―Júzgalo tú ―volvió a responder Harper―. Tienes a mis amigos. No tengo varita. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Si te atreviste a desafiar al mejor detective de Estados Unidos, seguro que te consideras lo suficiente inteligente como para ganarle, ¿no?

»Y hasta ahora ―hizo notar Harper― no has perdido.

―Tres preguntas a cambio de tres preguntas ―dijo Frida. Se alejó un poco pero no bajó la varita―. ¿Justo?

―Justo ―dijo Harper. No bajo los brazos. Volteo hacia Kane y le guiñó un ojo―. Las damas primero.

Frida sonrió.

―¿Por qué huiste del Reino Unido, Fitzwilliam Harper? ―preguntó. Podrías haber sido brillante allí, donde seguro te prestarían más atención.

―Sociedad de mierda.

―Mentira.

―La guerra.

―Mentira también. Lo noto en tu rostro, en la inflexión de tu voz, en tu prisa por responder ―le dijo Frida―. No intentes engañarme, lo sabré.

―No quería saber nada de las personas que habían causado la guerra o de las que habían esperado demasiado para actuar ―respondió Harper, finalmente, después de un momento de silencio―. No quería saber nada de las personas que dejaron que un colegio se convirtiera en un campo de batalla.

»No quería vivir en un lugar así.

―¿A quién viste morir?

―Esa es otra pregunta ―dijo Harper―. Me toca a mí. ¿Por qué Alexis?

―¿Alexis?

―Sí, ¿por qué? ―repitió Harper―. Podrías haber usado a cualquier otra persona y no habría sido capaz de rastrearte ni habría tenido la motivación que tengo ahora. ¿Por qué ella?

Frida le dedicó una media sonrisa.

―¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a un metamorfomago? ―fue la pregunta que le dirigió en respuesta―. Ahora a mí. ¿A quién viste morir?

―Dos chicos de once años. No recuerdo sus nombres.

―Mentira; lo noto en tu cara, Fitzwilliam ―espetó Frida, que parecía disfrutar cómo Harper evadía las preguntas―. ¿No quieres contarlo porque es algo que nunca le has contado a nadie? ¿Ni siquiera a tus amigos? Responde la verdad, Fitzwilliam.

―Owen y Francis. No recuerdo sus apellidos. Estaban en Slytherin ―respondió Harper―. Murieron en el fuego cruzado antes de ser capaces de huir. Los vi morir.

Sus puños estaban apretados.

―Te toca ―concedió Frida. Tenía una media sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

Esa vez, sin embargo, Harper se tomó su tiempo para devolverse la pregunta. No desvió la mirada de ella, pero Kane sí que aprovechó para voltear alrededor. No estaban exactamente en una buena posición. Alexis seguía mirando al piso, casi sin moverse. Fruncía las cejas como si estuviera muy ocupada en algo, aunque Kane no podría ver qué.

Él intentó mover las manos. Pero sólo apretó más el nudo e intentó evitar hacer una mueca por la incomodidad.

―Necesitas los genes de un metamorfomago, lo cual es revelador ―empezó Harper―. Oh, no me mires así ―dijo, cuando Frida frunció el ceño―, sólo pienso en voz alta. Sí, la necesitas. Lo cual es revelador en tantas maneras. Porque eso quiere decir que extraer el núcleo mágico de las personas… junto con el corazón, claro, no es suficiente para transferirlo. No. Eso no. Pero los genes de un metamorfomago… fácilmente adaptables. Podrían ayudarte. Por tu cara supondré que estoy en lo correcto, así que la pregunta es la siguiente: ¿Qué demonios esperas conseguir dotando a muggles de magia?

―¿Muggles con magia? ―El sarcasmo en la voz de Frida casi se sentía en la habitación.

―No me digas. ―Harper respondió con el mismo sarcasmo―. Contesta bien, Eizenberg.

―Dedúcelo tú, si los muggles no pueden soportar la magia… ¿cómo lo arreglas? ―se quedó callada un momento, paladeando sus propias palabras―. Por supuesto, con los genes de alguien que se puede adaptar con rapidez.

Harper asintió. Volteó a ver a Alexis, sólo un momento. Kane no notó que su expresión cambiara en lo más mínimo, pero parecía estar esperando algo. Kane se sentía inútil en aquella posición, pero no podía hacer nada más. Sólo era un simple espectador.

―Satisfecho ―dijo Harper―. Tu pregunta.

―¿Por qué murieron? Owen y Francis, los chicos de once años.

Entonces Kane notó algo en la expresión de Harper. Algo que sólo había notado una o dos veces antes: una expresión que se parecía bastante al miedo y una palidez extraña. No sabía describirla. Parecía, simplemente, tensión.

―Una explosión.

Frida alzó las cejas.

―Parece que tengo que obligarte a sacar las respuestas correctas, Fitzwilliam ―dijo―. Sabes que eso no es del todo exacto, ¿no?

―Una explosión ―repitió Harper―. Quedaron aplastados bajo un montón de piedras.

―Aún más exacto, Harper. Podrían haber corrido, ¿no? ―inquirió Frida―. Quizá alguien podría haberles dicho que se movieran. Así que repetiré, una sola vez más: ¿por qué murieron?

―Una explosión… ―se empeñó en decir Harper.

―Ya sabes qué respuesta quiero.

―Quieres que ellos lo oigan ―dijo Harper―. Tú ya lo sabes.

En su cara había un gesto que parecía dar a entender que había comprendido algo. Que todas esas preguntas estaban destinadas a algo, un fin. Algo que Frida quería de Harper, o, más bien, algo que Frida quería que Harper revelara sobre sí mismo.

―Dilo, Fitzwilliam. Quizá tus amigos debieran conocer todos tus secretos, ¿no? ―La sonrisa de Frida se ensanchó. Kane la vio y le pareció maligna, simplemente. No encontró otra palabra para describirla.

―Yo estaba allí ―dijo Harper―. Murieron por una explosión.

―Tú te salvaste ―hizo notar Frida.

―No estaba cerca.

―Harper…, ya sabes que quiero que respondas ―repitió Frida―. ¿Por qué alargas la agonía?

―Porque no tienes derecho a esto, a revelárselo. A obligarme ―respondió Harper―. Tenía los puños cerrados. Si he elegido no decirlo ha sido mi elección. Porque en ese entonces tenía dieciséis años y sólo me quedan muchas ganas de olvidarlo todo. Sobre todo eso.

―Fitzwilliam Harper ―dijo Frida―. Contesta. Tres preguntas por tres preguntas, ese fue el trato. No volveré a decirlo.

―Yo me salvé porque corrí ―dijo Harper, finalmente. Sus ojos se movieron de Frida a Kane y, después de una pausa, siguió hablando, como si le estuviera contando a Kane y no a Frida―: Ignoré sus gritos de ayuda y ellos murieron. Supongo que si lo ves como causa-consecuencia… murieron porque no los ayudé. Porque corrí.

Frida asintió.

―Te toca.

―Oh, pero yo ya sé todo lo que necesitaba ―dijo Harper―. Así que sólo me queda una pregunta. ¿Has oído de los magos que pueden hacer magia sin varita a voluntad?

La cara de Frida no comprendió por un momento. Lo hizo demasiado tarde. Cuando Harper alzó la mano y las dos varitas que Frida tenían en una mano salieron volando directo hacia la mano de Harper.

―¡ALEXIS! ―gritó Harper, al tiempo que alzaba una de las varitas (la suya) y apuntaba directo a la pared de atrás―. ¡ _Confrigo_!

Se oyó una explosión y después todo se volvió confuso para Kane. Apenas tenía movilidad, pero vio a Alexis soltarse las manos. Por eso estaba tan concentrada antes, supuso Kane. Tomó uno de los cristales que la manenían presa con la mano izquierda y, conteniendo una mueca de dolor, lo lazó justo detrás de Kane, que oyó un golpe sordo e intentó darse la vuelta.

Kane intentó darse la vuelta, porque Alexis había roto la barrera, pero no logró nada. Harper le lanzó una de las dos varitas a Alexis, la que Kane distinguió como suya y se acercó hasta él.

―¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó mientras le apuntaba con la varita a las ataduras.

―Sí, creo…

Cuando sintió las manos libres se llevó las manos a la nuca donde aún sentía dolor constante y se dio la vuelta para ver lo que había golpeado Alexis. Era una figura que parecía un espantapájaros. No, se corrigió Kane después de un momento, era un espantapájaros.

Al notar su mirada, Harper se explicó.

―Un sirviente ―dijo―. Puedes crearlos dándoles un poco de tu magia para que sobrevivan un poco.

―Harper… ―se oyó la voz de Alexis en advertencia.

Frida se había incorporado y había recuperado su varita.

―¡ _Expelliarmus_! ―exclamó Harper. Frida desvió el hechizo sin ninguna dificultad―. ¡A la puerta!

Jaló a Kane del brazo quizá demasiado bruscamente, porque el joven no atinaba a reaccionar, no demasiado rápido. Sin embargo, de nuevo, Frida fue más rápida que ellos. Ella estaba en su terreno, ellos no tenían idea de contra qué estaban peleando.

―¡Duro! ―exclamó Frida, convirtiendo la puerta en piedra.

―¡Hacia allá! ―grito Alexis, señalando la puerta que llevaba hacia la cocina, y esa vez Frida no pudo detenerlos.

Kane, sin varita y sin entender realmente gran cosa de lo que estaba pasando, se dejó llevar por la mano de Harper que lo jaló hasta que estuvieron fuera del alcance Frida, al menos por unos segundos.

―¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó Harper a Alexis, que asintió. Sin embargo, Harper se le quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido―. ¿Segura? El cristal debe de haberte quemado como…

Sin embargo, se interrumpió cuando vio a Frida. Alzó la varita y Alexis hizo lo mismo. Kane se quedó exactamente donde estaba, sintiéndose terriblemente inútil, como la damisela en peligro que tenían que salvar.

―Buen truco, Harper ―dijo Frida―. Admito que no lo veía venir.

―¡ _Expelliarmus_! ―exclamó Alexis, intentando tomarla desprevenida. Al igual que Harper, tampoco lo logró.

Frida desvió el hechizo.

―Creí que disparabas a matar ―dijo Frida―. ¿Hace cuánto no lo haces?

Alexis no respondió. Tensó la mandíbula, pero no respondió.

―Ya no estás tan confiada, ¿o sí? ―espetó Harper―. ¡ _Desmaius_!

―¡ _Protego_! ―fue la respuesta de Frida―. Da la casualidad que soy muy rápida y tu estúpido código moral te impide disparar a matar, Fitzwilliam Harper.

―No me convertiré en aquello que persigo ―fue la respuesta de Harper, que volvió a mover la varita, intentando ganarle a Frida. Pero ella muy rápido y parecía haber pensado en todas las alternativas.

Kane, aprovechando que estaba detrás de ambos, se dedicó a mirar alrededor y descubrir que, efectivamente, estaban en una cocina. Estaba sucia y parecía que nadie la usaba. No había ningún plato en ninguna parte. Sin embargo sí había una puerta. Podría ser una huida o simplemente un método para ganar más tiempo.

―No voy a jugar con ustedes ya ―dijo Frida y movió la varita. Salió un gas azul de la varita y Harper abrió mucho los ojos.

Sabía lo que significaba.

―No te atreverías a…

―Claro que sí ―respondió Frida.

―Tenemos que… ―musitó Harper, no terminó la frase. Se había quedado anonadado.

―¡La puerta! ―gritó Kane. Y esa vez fue su turno de jalar a Harper del brazo.

«Por favor que sea una salida al patio trasero», se dijo Kane, «por favor que sea una salida al patio trasero». Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado y no lo era. Era el camino al sótano. De todos modos entraron. No podían arriesgarse a que el humo azul los tocara.

Cerraron la puerta tras de sí y bajaron las escaleras. No se oía ningún ruido. Pero todo estaba completamente a oscuras.

―¡ _Lumos_! ―dijo Alexis. La varita se apagó después de un segundo―. ¡ _Lumos_! ―insistió, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Resopló, molesta―: Creo que no me quiere, Kane. Inténtalo tú.

Le pasó la varita.

―¡ _Lumos_! ―Su varita se encendió.

―Muy poca luz ―se quejó Harper.

―¡ _Lumos Maxima_! ―volvió a intentar Kane. Una pequeña bola de luz se dirigió hasta el centro de la habitación y lo iluminó todo.

―Oh, oh ―musitó Alexis.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Harper.

―Eso. ―Respondió Alexis, señalando a las siete personas que le devolvían la mirada. O parecía que lo hacían. Todos tenían los ojos blancos en blanco, como si los hubieran volteado al revés.

Kane dio un paso atrás, pero Harper frunció el ceño y se quedó mirándolos con curiosidad. Revisándolos. Había un niño, hasta adelante. Dos jóvenes. Un anciano.

―¡Todo tiene sentido ahora! ―exclamó Harper.

―¡No grites! ―espetó Alexis, también gritando.

―¡Pero todo tiene sentido ahora! Mírenlos. Las edades coinciden ―dijo Harper, como si fuera un niño secreto que acababa de descubrir todos los secretos del universo―. Un niño, adolescente, dos jóvenes. Mediana edad, aquellos dos y un anciano! ¡Coinciden con los muertos!

Alexis bufó.

―Descubrir eso no te servirá de nada en este momento ―respondió―. Se están acercando demasiado. Es como si… ―se quedó parada hasta notar que en realidad no se estaban acercando a ellos, sino que sólo se estaban acercando a ella. Sólo a ella―. Harper… Kane… ―parecía asustada de verdad.

Harper fue quien reaccionó más rápido, jalando a Kane a su lado.

―Ponte detrás de nosotros ―le espetó a Alexis y alzó la varita con la mano izquierda. Buscó la mano izquierda de Kane con su derecha y la apretó―. No tires a matar. Son inocentes.

―Probablemente nos matarían ―rebatió Kane. Aun así, no se sentía capaz de disparar a matar.

―No tires a matar ―repitió Harper.

Kane asintió y alzó la varita. De repente se sentía completamente inútil, como si hubiera olvidado todos los hechizos de defensa que había aprendido en el colegio. Como si se hubiera trabado. Sentía la mano de Harper apretando la suya.

―¡ _Desmaius_! ―exclamó Harper. Kane no vió si había dado en el blanco.

―¡ _Confrigo_! ―Kane apuntó a la pared de atrás, causando ruido, pero nada más.

―Oh, por Morgana, Fitz ―Kane oyó a Alexis desde atrás―. La cicatriz. Es la misma… ―Estaba señalando el pecho visible de uno de los siete―. Sólo que…

Harper frunció el ceño y se quedó viendo el pecho visible del niño, el que estaba más cerca de ellos. Kane, por curiosidad, hizo lo mismo. Y allí estaba, la misma cicatriz que habían visto en todos los cadáveres

―Es el lado incorrecto. El izquierdo ―respondió y después volvió a mover la varita―. ¡ _Desmaius_!

―Por Merlín, Fitz, no creerás que… ―siguió Alexis.

―Oh, sí…

―Por Merlín… ―repitió Alexis.

―Les implantó el núcleo mágico. Dos corazones ―dijo Harper―. ¡ _Confrigo_!

―¡ _Desmaius_! ―exclamó Kane y vio a uno caer. Volvió a blandir la varita en alto cuando oyeron la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y pasos bajar la escalera.

―Veo que ya conocen a mis experimentos… ―dijo la voz de Frida.

Kane se dio la vuelta, soltando la mano de Harper, dejando a Alexis, que no tenía varita, entre los dos. Alzó la varita y contuvo la respiración porque esa mujer le daba miedo. No había visto a nadie que fuera capaz de reaccionar tan rápido. Ni siquiera Harper.

―¡ _Desmaius_! ―exclamó.

Frida se protegió con un escudo.

―No tenías derecho a experimentar con ellos ―espetó Harper―. ¡ _Desmaius_!

―¡Son inferiores! ¡Merecían magia! ―espetó Frida―. ¡Los mejoré!

―¡ _Desmaius_! ―exclamó Kane. Frida desvió el hechizo.

―¡No tenías derecho!

―Kane… Kane. ―El joven oyó, detrás de sí, el murmuro de Alexis, que se aprovechaba de los gritos de Harper para que Frida no la oyera―. ¿Confías en mí?

―¡No tenías derecho! ―repitió Harper―. No sabes lo que…

Kane asintió, de manera apenas perceptible.

―Préstame tu varita ―pidió Alexis.

―Los mejoré, Harper, acéptalo. ¿Cuánto tiempo resistirás hasta que lleguen hasta Alexis y le drenen la sangre? ―preguntó, con la voz tranquila, como si no estuviera en medio de un duelo―. Entonces estarán completos, por fin… Podrán disfrutar de la magia. Me harán caso.

Kane movió la mano apenas un poco y Alexis aprovechó para quitarle la varita de las manos y apuntar a Frida antes de que la mujer notara que estaba pasando. Un par de cuerdas salieron de la varita y se le enredaron entre los brazos antes de que pudiera conjurar un escudo para protegerse, haciéndola perder la varita. Volvió a mover la varita y dos cuerdas más se le enredaron en las piernas haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

―¡Fitz, tenemos que salir de aquí! ―gritó Alexis.

―¡Lo sé, no puedo concentrarme! ―espetó Harper―. ¡ _Desmaius_! ¡Kane, ¿traes reloj?!

Era la pregunta más extraña que le habían hecho jamás en una situación así. En realidad, nunca había estado en esa situación y no esperaba volver a estarlo pronto. ¿Qué le importaba a Harper si traía o no traía reloj?

―Sí…

Sólo sintió a Harper jalándolo del brazo derecho para que se acercara un poco y quitándole el reloj.

Le apuntó con la varita.

― _Portus_ ―musitó―. Agárrate ―le dijo―. ¡Alexis! ¡Agárrate! ―gritó y después volvió a apuntar a las siete personas que apenas si había conseguido mantener a raya y exclamó―: ¡ _Desmaius_!

―Espera… ―pidió Alexis.

―¡Alexis! ¡No hay tiempo!

―¡Espera! ¡Sólo un momento! ―Estiro una mano para agarrarse a Kane. El joven se dio cuenta entonces de la quemadura que tenía en la mano izquierda y recordó su mueca de dolor cuando había agarrado el cristal. La otra mano la usó para agarrar a Frida por los pies.

―¡Alexis!

―¡Listo! ―exclamó Alexis.

Kane sintió que algo le agarraba el estómago, que lo jalaba y le daba vueltas y le dieron ganas de vomitar. Y de repente ya no estaban en el sótano de la granja donde habían encontrado a Alexis, sino directamente en Brooklyn, en el departamento de Harper. Tirados en el piso, con la mano de Harper apretando la suya y Alexis apuntándole con la varita a una indefensa Frida Eizenberg. Kane respiró hondo, sin creer la suerte que tenían.

Inhaló, exhaló. Después escuchó la voz de Harper.

―Alguien llame a Perks. Tenemos un arresto para él.

Estaban vivos. Ilesos. Tenían suerte. Kane tuvo que volver a respirar hondo para acabar de creerse su suerte y poder soltar la mano de Harper, ponerse en pie y llamar a Perks.

* * *

Brooklyn, Nueva York, 30 de Octubre de 2012.

Cuando Kane regresó al departamento que ya casi consideraba casa, Harper estaba subido en el sillón, mirando todas las fotografías, los recortes y los papeles. Se había ido muy temprano en la mañana y había dejado a Alexis dormida en un sillón, con la mano mal vendada y a Harper en el otro. Perks se había llevado a Frida poro después de que habían aterrizado allí y Harper le había dicho que probablemente había una granja en Nebraska que tenían que revisar.

La noticia estaba en todos los periódicos. Lo único que faltaba, por supuesto, eran sus nombres. Fitzwilliam Harper, Kane Martínez y Alexis Prince no aparecían en ninguna parte en las noticias. Harper así lo había pedido y Perks se lo había concedido. Era el primer caso en el que Harper no aparecía ni mencionado de pasada.

Probablemente con el tiempo alguien se enteraría. Pero eso sería con el tiempo, se dijo Kane. Él no planeaba abrir la boca.

―Hola ―saludó Kane al entrar.

Harper volteó hacia él.

―Hola ―sonrió―. ¿Todo bien? ―preguntó.

―Sí, creo que sí… ―dijo, soltando la cámara y el portafolio que a veces llevaba al trabajo―. Todo estuvo tranquilo en el trabajo.

―¿De verdad?

Kane asintió.

―¿Y Alexis? ―preguntó.

―En el hospital, necesitaba que le arreglaran la quemadura… ―Harper se señaló la mano izquierda―. Dijo que volvería al rato.

―¿Y tú, todo bien? ―preguntó Kane, acercándose hasta el sillón y subiéndose de un salto junto a Harper.

―Todo bien. Me he vuelto a quedar sin trabajo ―respondió él.

―Pero es bueno, ¿no?

―Sí. ―Harper suspiró. No parecía bueno en lo absoluto―. La División de Aurores ha puesto un dineral en mi cuenta bancaria por «servicios a la nación» o algo igualmente ridículo. ―No sonrió por eso―. Habría sido mejor si hubiera evitado la mitad de los asesinatos.

―No tiene caso que te atormentes por eso ―dijo Kane.

―Puedo atormentarme por otras cosas ―dijo Harper―. Aun quiero saber por qué Frida quería dotar los _muggles_ de magia. Y esa siempre es la parte más complicada. Puedes descubrir el qué, el cómo, pero el por qué… ―Sacudió la cabeza―. Con alguien como Frida, los porqués siempre son difíciles.

―Al menos la detuvimos ―dijo Kane.

Harper sonrió.

―Sí, al menos la detuvimos. ―Parecía de buen humor, a pesar de todo y le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Kane.

―Estás de buenas ―adivinó Kane.

―Estamos vivos, es una buena razón para estar de buenas ―respondió Harper―. También que haya un asesino más entre rejas.

―Sobre lo que te preguntó… ―interrumpió Kane y de inmediato sintió a Harper tensarse―. Lo de los chicos. ¿Por qué lo escondes, Fitz?

―No es algo de lo que se enorgullezca nadie, Kane ―respondió Harper―. Al principio sentía que les debía algo. Para honrar su memoria o esas mierdas porque obviamente nadie los honró como héroes o mierda así. Eran dos nombres más en las listas de muertos. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Después se volvió costumbre. Lo de perseguir a los malos.

»Y ahora… es el único trabajo que quiero tener.

Su sonrisa no parecía del todo feliz, pero Kane sonrió también.

―Está bien que persigas a los malos. Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Harper asintió. No parecía muy convencido de momento, pero asintió de igual manera y sonrió.

―Frida no será la última, ¿sabes? ―preguntó―. Por si te da miedo o quieres dejar de meterte en esto… Puedo no involucrarte más.

―No importa.

―Eso dices ahora, pero al cabo de un tiempo se vuelve una costumbre ―dijo Harper―. Te acostumbras a la adrenalina. A veces incluso la extrañas.

Kane se encogió de hombros.

―De verdad, no importa.

Harper le sonrió y señaló el muro con la otra mano, la que no estaba en el hombro de Kane.

―Creo que tenemos que limpiar eso ―dijo.

―Sí… ―dijo Kane.

―Aunque antes… Creí que no te dabas cuenta de las cosas… ―musitó Harper―. Ya sabes. Lo que hago. Que creías que era un robot sin sentimientos o algo así.

―No creo eso… ―se quejó Kane.

«Me doy cuenta de algunas cosas», pensó, pero no dijo eso. Esas palabras se quedaron atoradas en su boca.

―La gente tiende a creerlo. Supongo que no eres la gente común ―dijo Harper―. Supongo que me agradas. ―Y se le acercó a milímetros de la cara, tando que Kane sentía su respiración―. Supongo que porque no eres como la gente común.

―Eso fueron un montón de suposiciones en tan poco tiempo ―murmuró Kane. No tenía ni idea de que decir. De repente se sentía torpe y estúpido.

Al menos hasta que Harper le estampó un beso, sin dejarlo pensar o respirar. Y se lo devolvió. Sintió como su cara enrojecía, como si fuera un estudiante estúpido y tuviera quince años.

Se separaron. Harper miró para otro lado, la quitó el brazo de los hombros y señaló al muro.

―Creo que tenemos que limpiarlo ―repitió, aclarándose la garganta de un modo extraño, como si estuviera turbado o algo parecido.

Kane asintió.

―Tenemos que limpiarlo. ―Tampoco sabía que decir.

Harper alzó la mano hasta una de las fotografías y la desprendió con cuidado. Kane hizo lo mismo y con la mano que tenía abajo apretó la de Harper, que le dedicó una media sonrisa. Las fotografías quedaron en el piso, atrás de ellos, como el caso completo. Frida Eizenberg ya no era una amenaza.

(Y sus manos estaban entrelazadas).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Este es el final, c'est fini, la historia ya tiene su punto final, así que si me lo permiten, quiero decirle adiós a mis personajes, aunque sólo sea temporal, porque a veces, sólo a veces, acabo volviendo a ellos. Alexis y Kane son míos (la primera de una partida de RPG, el segundo tiene una versión alterna en «El País de las Pesadillas», que fue de donde saqué la idea de un periodista chicano). Me divertí mucho.
> 
> Ahora sí, los agradecimientos de siempre:
> 
> 1) A Bell, que lee todo y opina y me mantiene en línea, sin dejar que mis historias se vuelvan monstruos incontrolables. Por eso siempre estaré muy agradecida.
> 
> 2) A mi esposa Tanit a quien puedo molestar con cualquier cosa a las horas que sea sólo para documentarme con una historia.
> 
> 3) A todos los que han leído y comentado e intentado adivinar lo que había detrás de los asesinatos y que me han aguantado porque es la primera vez que escribo algo «policiaco» (kind of).
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por estas aquí. Por leer y por apoyar. Me está entrando el exceso de cursilería, así que lo cortó aquí. Ya nos veremos en la historia que viene.
> 
> Andrea Poulain
> 
> A 29 de febrero de 2016


End file.
